What Would I Do Without You
by Pixie-Jazz101
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends...Edward is dating Lauren a short skirt hottie. To bella she is trash. Bella desperatly wishes Edward belongs to her...Edward and her both play the guitar..At prom night edward sings to a girl named I.S who is it?.....
1. Chapter 1

1

Chapter 1

Best friends

Bella's POV

I was sitting in my room in the same house with the same baby blue walls my mom painted all those years ago. My mom died when I was only 3 and my dad is still around. I live in the same small town in Forks population 3,120 people. I have some friends Alice, Angela and her boyfriend Ben. Of course I have my best friend...Edward Cullen, Alice's brother. We have known each other since I was 9 years old. I tell him everything.

I am sitting here deciding what to write for a song I am working on. I play the guitar and I couldn't concentrate if only my mind wasn't somewhere else. I have always have had a crush on Edward but to chicken to tell him that I like him. It's to late know he has a girlfriend named Lauren. He absolutely hated her. If he broke up with her she was going to tell them why. As I was coming up with words to write for a song my phone went off. I liked who it was from Edward.

Edward: Hey whatcha doing?

Bella: Nothing trying to write a song...

Edward: Mind if I come over and help?

Bella: Sure no problem

Edward: See you in a few.

As I finally decide on what to write there's a knock on my bedroom window. Of course Edward was there. I opened it.

"Hey Bella"

"Hi Edward" I gave him a hug. He accepted

"Do I get to hear your song so far?"

"Um...Sure"

I started strumming the first of my song and started the lyrics

_Seems somebody put out the moon_

_Now the roads a minefield _

_I can't follow the way you move_

_I can't see past the shadows_

_You make the darkness disappear_

_I feel found when you standing near_

_I know where I am when you are here_

_My way becomes so clear_

_When your gone_

_Will I lose control_

_You're the only road I know_

_You show me were to go_

_Who will drive my soul_

_Seems somebody burned out the signs_

_I can't expect the hard curves_

_There"s no borders, there are no lines_

_How can I know were to turn_

_You make the street lights reappear_

"That's all I have so far." Little does he know that all my songs are about him.

"I like it a lot."

"Thanks."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No nothing."

"Bella you can tell me I wont tell anyone."

"Ok...you remember Jacob Black right?"

"Ya aren't you two dating?"

"No not anymore I caught him cheating on me-" my voice broke and I could feel the my eyes watering up. Before I knew it Edward pulled me into a tight hug.

"Its ok Bella he was no good for you anyways"

"Ya I guess your right...How are things with Lauren?"

"Same old same old"

"Do you want to go for a walk at the park?"

"Ya sure."

Edward got his car out and we drove to the park. He took my hand and walked over to the swings. How I miss the days when Edward would push me when we were little. Now we just sit

on them and talk. I went to get up and I fell and fractured my ankle. I automatically dropped to the ground and whimpered in pain. Edward came to my side and helped me up.

"Can I take a look at your ankle?"

"Yes please.." I said crying.

"You have fractured it" he said hugging me good thing his father is a doctor even though Carlisle isn't his real father Edward says , he loves him the same as if he were. Edward's parents died when he was young. I am the only one who knows. Not even Lauren knows. I felt special. I looked up and got lost in his beautiful green eyes.

"I should take you home. Can you walk? Or should I carry you."

"I can't walk"

"Ok come on then."

He picked me up and drove me home. He climbed up my window to not disturb Charlie. He picked up my guitar and handed it to me.

"Can I hear another?"

"Sure....I wrote this for you since you're my best friend."

_You always know what to say_

_you know what I am like on a specific day_

_Your always there with your arms ready _

_When we were little I called you Eddie_

_You always catch me if I fall_

_You are first if I need someone to call_

_You make me laugh and make my fears go away_

_There is nothing I can say_

_Nothing I can do_

_To make you go away_

_You are a true friend....._

As soon as I was done my song Edward pulled my into a hug and I hugged him back. It felt so good being in his arms why oh why wasn't he mine? I started to cry again and he whipped away my tears.

_"_GodBella that was beautiful thank you."

"Your welcome you truly are my best friend"

"I gotta go I'll see you at schoolBye!"


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter Two

Dumping Lauren

I got school the next morning walking out of Alice's yellow Porsche. Alice was like a sister to me I loved her so much. As we were walking over we heard people arguing and to find out it was Edward and Lauren.

"Look Lauren I am fed up with you."

"Edward what are you talking about!"

"You can't tell me who I can't be friends with!"

"Yes I can are you telling me that Bella is more important then me!?"

"Yes I am we are done over!"

'Fine!"

Edward walked over to me and Alice and put his arm securely around my waist. I liked where his arm was. Alice skipped over and linked her arm in mine. We walked her to her class and me Edward walked to bio.I know this is gonna sound mean but YES Edward is free! We got to class and Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet so me Edward started talking. As I was about to ask him what was up with him and Lauren he walked in the room. I started scribbling down on a piece of paper.

Edward what happened with you and Lauren?

I slipped the note to Edward and he read it and started to write in his perfect caligraphy.

Lauren was saying I wasn't aloud to hang out with you cause she thought I was cheating on her. I told her I wasn't cheating on her and that you were more important so I broke up with her. Bella you are more important to me then anyone I know. So I was wondering can you come to the park with me after school?

I glanced at the note and turned to him and smiled and nodded. So he thought I was more important. The bell rang and we got up and went to lunch. We sat at our table and Alice was already there. I showed Alice the note and she was beaming.

"Bella you can't go to the park were going to the beach this weekend so he can't ill make up some excuse so he can ask you at the beach k?"

'Ok Alice."

'Edward I need you to come with me after school to move some furniture into my room."

'Can't Jasper do it?"

"No he has a test to study for please!" She did her puppy eye dog pout nobody can refuse that.

"Um ok.. Sorry Bella were gonna have to plan for another night."

"Ok."

It was after school and I was sitting in my room reading my damaged copy of wuthering Heights. I loved that book. I only had a small collection of books only the classics I enjoyed. I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in"

"Hey Bella your dad let me in"

"Hey Alice"

"So the beach is all set I got you a bikini! Look!"

I opened the bag and it was a light baby blue bikini with a small bottom.

"TRY IT ON PLEASE!"

"Ok Alice"

I went to the bathroom and tried it on I had to admit I looked hot! I came out and Alice squealed. I couldn't wait for the beach tomorrow. Alice had to go and I had to finish my homework. I wanted everything done so I could start playing my music again.

* * *

**Sorry its so short guys :(....i swear the next chapter is gonna be longer. please reveiw!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to ISolemySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood for being the first person to add my story to there favourites THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEED I AM ADDING 2 CHAPTERS TODAY SO BE READY!**

* * *

1Chapter 3

The Beach

I woke up to feel perky which was unlike me in the morning. I got changed into my bikini and got my gear together. I looked out my window. Sure enough Alice said she would be here bright and early. I went down stairs to find a note left from Charlie.

Bella gone fishing with Harry Call me when you go to the beach.

Dad xoxoxox

Alice knocked on the door I told her to come in.

"Come on come on lets go!"

"One sec I have to call my dad."

I talked to Charlie and we left to the beach. For ten in the morning it sure was hot out. We go to the beach and Alice and Rose were already into there bikini's I tried not to.

'Bella get into your bikini"

Before I could reject Alice already had my clothes off. She laughed and got into the water with Jasper and Emmett and Rose were making sand castles. Edward came next and stared at me until I said hi.

Edward POV

God dammit Bella looked so hot in that bikini. I wanted her so much I was gonna tell her today . I would, I promised myself that.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Edward"

"Um you look hot."

"Thanks."

Bella POV

Edward just called me hot! I can't believe it. I went to tan and a minute later something was blocking my sun. I looked up to see it was Edward. His bronze hair left water droplets on my stomach.

"Oh damn that is cold"

"If you thinks that's cold...."

Before I could respond Edward picked me up and I was struggling to let me down

"EDWARD DON'T YOU DARE!

"One"

"EDWARD I-"

"Two"

"EDWARD I SWEAR!'

"Three"

He threw me up and the water was freezing. I was totally freezing. Everyone was laughing. I couldn't help but glare.

"That's it Cullen game on!"

"Oh I am soooo scared of you"

"You will be after today!"

I tackled him into the water and started to giggle_._ I was laughing cause the way he was looking at me. I couldn't help but laugh. I got out of the water and went to go dry off. I wanted to tan. I set my towel down and just layed there. I was going to reach for the sun screen but someone got there before I did. It was Edward.

"Allow me" He said in his velvet voice

Edward POV

_"_Allow me"I said

_"_Um thanks."

I started to put the sun screen on her when I realized I liked it. I wanted to be with her forever. As I was putting the sun screen back, the annoying little pixie came over. I always wondered how could someone so small be so annoying she said it was a talent. Ya right.

"Have you told her yet?" She asked

"No not yet I cant seem to find the right words..." I trailed off not meeting her eyes.

"Here let me help..umm how about you ask her to go for a walk along the beach at sunset and ask her there" She looked up hoping I would take her advice."That is a great idea Alice!"

"I always have the good ones."

It was a great idea. It was almost sunset to. I needed to find out if she liked me.

"Bella wanna walk on the beach?"

"Sure"

Bella POV

Maybe he was finally gonna ask me out. I hoped. He took my hand which I didn't reject away. I remembered when we were kids and we used to come down here and hold hands. One time he kissed me. We were little and we thought it was gross back then I wish I didn't now.

"Bella there is something I want to ask you."

"Ok what?"

"Bella I umm.."He stuttered.

"Ya Edward?"

"Bella Edward! Time to go!" Alice shouted

We walked back and I helped Jasper load up the car. I was sure he was gonna ask me. I knew it was to good to be true. Maybe he will ask me sometime this week maybe to the prom. I wanted to go to prom with him ever since I was little.

Edward POV

"Did you ask her?" Alice asked.

"No I froze I chickened out."

"Well its ok maybe you can ask her out on her birthday which is tomorrow."

"Ya I guess maybe I can wait till prom and kiss her at prom."

"OMG! That's a great idea Edward!"

"Ok I need to go get her a birthday present."

"Ok lets hurry home."

I knew exactly what I was gonna get her. I saw her eyeing it one time when Alice dragged me with them on her annual shopping trips. It was from a music store it was a brown acoustic guitar. She wanted it and I new her old one was done.

Bella POV

I got home and was sitting on my bed. I wanted to figure out a song but couldn't think again. I don't know what was wrong with me. I new I was gonna receive a text from Edward any minute he always texted me at 8:30. My phone went off in his ringtone.

Edward: hey bells what's up? did you have fun at the beach?

Bella: Ya it was fun. I am writing another song can you come over and help me?

Edward: ya sure front door or window?

Bella: Probably window lol

Edward k see you in a few!

Someone knocked on my window and I opened it . I sat down on my bed and took my guitar in my hands. I was strumming trying to find what notes fit what I had so far.

"Can I see what you have so far?"

"Ya sure I need your help"

He picked up my song book and took my guitar and started strumming I liked it, then his beautiful voice started singing.

_Edward singing:_

_Living my life in a slow hell_

_Different girl every night at the hotel_

_I ain't seen the sun shine in 3 damn days_

_Been fuelin up on cocaine and whiskey_

_wish I had a good girl to miss me_

_Lord I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

_I put you picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while im lying next to her_

_I put your picture away, sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while im lying next to her_....

'Keep strumming I just thought of a second verse."

'Ok" He said smiling my favourite crooked smile which I missed.

Me:

_I called you last night at the hotel_

_Everyone knows but they wont tell_

_But there half hearted smiles tell me_

_something just ain't right_

_I've been waiting on you for a long time_

_Fueling up on heartaches and cheap wine_

_I ain't heard f rom you in 3 damn nights_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you been_

_I can't look at you while Im lying next to him....._

"Edward that was amazing."

"I know I love the second verse."

"Thanks for helping me" I got up and gave him a hug.

He was looking around me to a big bulletin board. Which had every single picture of me and him. My favourite is the one were he is kissing my cheek and I am smiling at the camera. His dad took that when I came for Alice's birthday party.

"You still have these?"

"Ya I have every single picture ever taken."

"You know this is my favourite."

It was me and him in a tree holding hands when we were 10 years old.

"Its one of mine to."

"WOW! Its already 11 o'clock I gotta go see you later bells!"

"Bye"

Again I didn't sleep well.

* * *

**YES i wrote a longer chapter ! Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bella's Birthday

I woke up and trudge to my closet which Alice had stocked for my birthday last year. It had designer clothes and shoes and every thing you could imagine. I decided to wear silver skinny jeans and a black sequine top with a pair of my blue ball flates. I got my bag and Edward was waiting for me outside. He had his arms opening for me and gave me a hug.

"Happy Birthday Bella!"

"Thanks"

"I got you something but you can't open it up yet you have to wait till you get to my house"

"Aww Edward now I am gonna be thinking about it all day!" I fake pouted. i hated birthday's.

"All the more fun!" He smiled at me I couldn't help but return a smile back.

We got to school and Alice came out of now were and hugged me. She was jumping up and down and squealing.

"Happy Happy birthday today's your special day happy happy birthdays so blow the flame away!" She sang in a high soprano voice she handed me a cup cake.

"Thanks Alice!"

"Your welcome! I can't wait till you come to my house after school!"

"Me too!"

"Can't you believe prom is tomorrow!"

"Ya I can't wait."

"Jasper is taking me even though he is in college! Do you have a date?"

"No nobody asked me." I sighed I was just gonna have to go to the dance alone.

Alice gave Edward a look Im sure I wasn't supposed to see..

It was after school and Edward and I and Alice drove to there house. I walked in the door and there mother Esme gave me a big hug Carlisle came next giving me a hug. I didn't notice that the entire house was decorated I stared in horror!

"Sorry Bella but I couldn't rein Alice in."

"Its ok Carlisle." I said blushing

"PRESENT TIME!!" Alice yelled

"Here open mine up!" She said

I opened it up and it was a crop top with a pair of pink skinny jeans. I opened up Jasper's next it was a new song book for me to write in. I gave him a hug. Rosalie and Emmett gave me a sum 41 CD I loved it . Emmett gave me a to tight of hug and so did Rosalie.

Carlisle and Esme got me an iPhone it was soo cool I doubled thanked them for that. That just left Edward I wondered what he got me.

"Bella here."

I opened it up and it was the guitar I saw in the store that I wanted. I just looked at him in shock and jumped up and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh Edward its awesome I love thanks!"

"I saw you eyeing it in the store and I thought you would like it!"

"CAKE TIME!" Alice squealed.

"You aren't having more than 2 pieces!"

"Aww Bella your no fun!" She pouted.

Everyone else chuckled.

I went home and started tunning my new guitar. I finished and started to program my phone I found it already programmed. I was looking at it when Edward sent me a text.

Edward: Hey Bella

Bella: Hey Edward

Edward: I was wondering do you want to go to prom with me?

Bella: YES I mean yes I would love to got to prom with you!

Edward: Ok pick you up then?

Bella: OK!

I phoned Alice and told her he asked me to prom she squealed on the phone. Alice came over through my window with a dress in hand and told me to wear to the dance tomorrow. She left the dress was a pale baby blue with silver high heels. I couldn't wait to wear it tomorrow in Edwards arms.

Dream:

"**Edward I love you"**

"**I love you to Bella"**

**He kissed me I love it was passionate and slow then started to build.**

"**I can't believe I waited so long to do that"**

"**me too."**

**I started kissing Edward again.**

My dream was abruptly ended by someone sitting on top of me. I was aware that it was Alice I just couldn't figure out how she got in here. Then I realized Charlie must of let her in he adored Alice.

"BELLA wake up its time for BELLA BARBIE!!! " she sang in my ear

"Alice the dance isn't for hours I don't like bella barbie ! !"

"Yes I know, but you need to be perfect for Edward and we need to go shopping and get my dress and I need to pick up some stuff and if you don't have your lazy ass up in 2 minutes your gonna wish you never met me."

I took that as get up know or face Alice's wrath. I got up and we went to the mall. Alice was dragging all over getting different shoes to try on and dresses. It took 2 hours to find her "perfect" dress. We must of been in the mall for four hours now when my phone vibrated.

Edward: Hey how is Alice to you?

He must of new that Alice was doing this to me.

Bella: It took 2 hours to find her "perfect" dress!

Edward: Srry I wasn't there to help you.

Bella: YA well I better go Alice is gonna be mad if I ignore her

Edward: ok I can't wait to see you tonite ;)

Bella: Ok bye Edward :D

I showed Alice my text I got from Edward and she was ecstatic. We had to hurry I only had an hour left before Edward was coming ot pick me up. Alice set me in a chair and straightened my hair and curled the bottoms. She put grey eyeshadow and black eyeliner and pale pink lip gloss and some blush. Like I would need blush

* * *

**i wanted to say thank you to all who added my story for adding it to your favourites. i will get chapter 5 and 6 up i promises :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**i Have just finished Chapter 6 so i will post it soon.. i am currently working on chapter 7 i hope you guys will like it.**

**i can't believe you guys like it already i thought it would take at least a day for people to even find it. I hope you guys like chapter 5 i know what you guys are think when will Bella realize that she is in love with Edward. and Why hasn't Edward and Bella gotton together read and find out ;)**

* * *

Chapter 5

Prom Night

It was 6:30 and Edward was gonna be here soon. Alice was putting my dress on and my high heels. She had just enough time to get herself ready she had a purple dress that fit all of her curves perfectly. Her hair was its usual pixie self I loved her for making me beautiful.

I looked out my window to see Edward parked outside my house in a limo and knocked on the door. My dad answered it and let him in. Alice new Jasper was already in the limo and decided to go out first and meet me in there. I came down the stairs and Charlie was looking at his baby girl all grown up. Edward's jaw had dropped. It was cute I smiled at them both.

"Hey Edward"

"Hey Bella you look beautiful"

"Thanks" I said blushing

"Um Bells you look beautiful"

"Thanks dad....I gotta go bye"

My dad pulled me into a hug and kissed me on top of my head.

"Don't worry chief Swan I'll take care of her."

"Ok you kids have fun now'

"Bye dad"

Edward took me into the limo with Jasper and Alice and drove to the dance. We got there and the song playing was a fast song. Edward got us both drinks and when I was looking at faces around the gym Jasper and Alice were making out. I just started giggling.

'What?"

"Jasper and Alice"

He turned around to see them and started chuckling. The DJ was now making an announcement.

"Could we have Edward Cullen come up to the stage please"

I looked up at him curiously. He just smiled and went to the stage

"This is song is for a girl I love her name is I. S "

"Oh great I new I wasn't the girl."

He started the song and strumming.

_Oooh oh oh oh_

_ooh oh _

_oh_

_She standing by_

_A broken tree_

_Her hands are all twisted she pointing at me_

_I was damned by the light coming out of her eyes_

He stared at me and smiled and continued on.

_She spoke with a voice that _

_disruptive the sky_

_She said Walk on over yeah_

_To the bitter shade_

_I will wrap you in my arms_

_and you'll know that you are safe_

_Let me sign_

_Let me sign_

He stared up at me again and I ran out of the gym into the halls. I could feel my eyes watering up. I sat there and I heard a noise.

"What did you think IS."

"Im IS?"

"Yes Isabella Swan"

"You know that was a beautiful song you wrote for me"

"Im glad you liked it"

He was standing far away from me. I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around him.

I looked up and stared into is green eyes and he pushed me up against the lockers and kissed me. I have been dreaming of this day for a long time. It was finally here. When we broke apart I said:

"Remember all the songs I have shown you?"

"Yes my favourite is the one with the moon and the one we wrote together"

"Well all my songs are about you" I admited

"I am really happy to here that"

"Im gl-" before I could answer he was kissing me again and again this time more passionately. He took my hand and walked me back to me the dance.

"FINALLY YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER!" Alice squealed with Jasper at her side.

"Finally, Alice said she didn't know what to do if the dance didn't work" Jasper said.

"Thanks Ali for the dress and shoes and getting me ready" I said blushing.

"EDWARD!!!" I looked around to see Lauren walking over o great.

"Lauren?" I could see Edward tensing up.

"EDWARD what are you doing here with her you are supposed to be at the dance with me!"

"Im sorry Lauren I thought me breaking up with you would be ending me taking you to prom!"

"Lauren go away!" Alice yelled at her.

"What are you gonna do about it stupid pixie!"

"HEY that's my sister!"

"So she's just a little bitch who acts like a fricken 5 year old!"

"Thats it Lauren I have had enough of you!"

"That's my girlfriend your talking about! To " Jasper and Edward went infront of me and Alice .

'Alice's twinkle in her eyes had disappeared I have never seen her so sad before. I looked to see Lauren glaring at Edward I went to go whisper something to Alice but she was gone.

"JASPER EDWARD ALICE IS GONE!"

Jasper spun around and had a tortured expression on his face. Jasper and Edward went together and I went alone. I tried texting her.

Bella: Alice where are you?

Alice: Im at the park come alone.

Bella: ok Alice anything for you :D

Alice: k

I pulled up to the park and saw Alice sitting on the bench with her sad face still on. I thought I would never see the day were Alice wasn't quite. It was like Alice's body was there but not her personality or spirit it crushed me to see her like this.

"Ali what's wrong why did you leave the prom?"

"I couldn't stand it anymore" Alice started to break down and cry I don't think I have ever seen her cry before!

"Ali was it something Lauren said?

"Ya am I really a bitch who acts like a 5 year old" she sniffed..

"Ali you are not a bitch..I love your enthusiasm in everything, you wouldn't be Alice if you were quite and calm I wouldn't have you any other way!. As far as the pixie comment goes who cares about your size you may be short but you are really strong physically and mentally.

"Thanks Bella you are a really good friend."

I gave her a hug "come on lets go to your house that's were Jasper and Edward are."

"Ok"

We drove back to Edward and Alice's house. When Alice stepped out of the car Jasper pulled her into a tight hug and Edward was next.

* * *

**I worked really hard on this chapter soooo plz plz plz review you reviews keep me wondering if i should go on so tell me what you think ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**For all you guys still reading here is chapter 6...it is really long..but i promise you it is really interesting!. it has drama and tears and happienes. thanks for all you. Please review and tell me your favourite part of the story ive already had 2 people i liked to thank**

**ISolemySwearThatIAmUpToNoGood**

**and**

**bellaroxursocx for telling me there favourite part of the story!**

* * *

Chapter 6

Graduation

After the prom Edward drove me home. In his shiny volvo. It was quite but content. I am so glad I went to the prom. Actually I was more that I went with Edward. I still couldn't get Alice's tortured expression out of my mind. I was to deep in thought to realize we were here.

"Bella were here"

'Oh sorry deep in thought."

'Its ok I'll see you tomorrow?"

'Ya definitely"

He walked me to the door and stopped.

"So......."

"So....."

"I had fun Edward thanks"

"Your welcome."

"Hey do you think you could teach me that song sometime?"

"Ya sure well I gotta get home before Esme and Carlisle get worried."

"Ok bye!"

I started to open the door and Edward pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. I really hope this isn't a dream. I walked in and Charlie was fast asleep on the couch which I new if I didn't get him upstairs he was gonna have a sore back.

"DAD! That's not good for you lets get you up stairs."

"Ok Bells did you have a nice evening"

"Ya dad " I could still tell he was sorta conscious.

I managed to get my dad upstairs and into his bed. I got to my room and changed into comfortable Pyjama's which Alice would probably disapprove. I got out the song book that Jasper had boughten me. I wanted to right a song about tonight. I just stared at the blank page for twenty minutes why couldn't I think anymore. I could do this all the time. Wait I know, ever since I found out I actually like Edward I haven' t been able to write with out him here. Hmm I was wondering. Finally sleep got the better of me and my eyes slowly shut.

I woke up very early the next morning thinking about last night. I knew it was just a dream it was to perfect. Never in a million years would Edward ever ask me to prom. I started to cry and just broke down. I muttered to myself why can't these thing ever happen to me. There was a knock on my window either it was someone trying to break or it was Edward. Cause Alice always came through the front door. No matter how early it is Charlie always let her in. I went over to the window and of corse it was Edward. I knew it. I opened it.

" Are you ok you look like you have been crying."

"Ya a little I guess....So did you have fun at prom with Lauren?" I said starting to cry again.

"What are you talking about I was at prom with you?" He asked confused.

"No ...that...was ..just ....a ....dream.....you would never ask me to prom!" I said starting to sob .

"Here I can prove it to you. I save every text message I send to you"

He pulled out his phone and showed me a text from him.

To: Bella

From: Edward

Hey do you want to go to Prom with me?

I started at the text baffled so it wasn't a dream after all. Edward had actually asked me ..written a song for me and kissed me. I just stared at him blankly. What else could I do.

"Do you believe me now"

'Umm" was all I said I couldn't speak.

"Fine if you don't believe me you can ask Alice"

"Fine lets go."

"Umm Bella she probably wont be up"

"Why is that, she's a little ball of energy"

"Cause umm she was busy crying her eyes out last night"

"Ohh. Well then later!"

"Ok I can still prove it I have pictures!" he said amused at my dumbfounded expression.

"Ok fine lets see them"

Obviously Jasper took the pictures. Wow he was right. I actually did go to prom with him. And that means this following Wednesday was graduation. O MY GOSH GRADUATION where was the time. I have a final in math on Monday and I didn't even study. Or bring my text book home o crap.

"What's wrong" He could obviously see my worried expression.

"I kinda forgot that finals were next week and I have math first and I forgot to bring home everything to study!"

"Ill help you my best subject-"

"I cut him off "Your best at everything but ok!"

He got his text book and math study notes out of his back pack. Edward was a great tutor. I understood completely. It was like everything I didn't understand about math was finally getting through to me. It was getting later and Edward had to go.

Today was Monday and Wednesday was grad. I was nervous as hell. I had to make a speech cause apparently I won an award for best female musician with some guy. He was supposed to be coming over today to write the speech. Last night Edward help me cram and I couldn't ask for a better tutor. All though I found it hard to concentrate. I was turned back to reality by a honk. I looked out side to see Edward.

'Hey I thought you might need a ride?"

'Ya thanks!"

He gave me a hug then opened the passenger door for me. He pushed the gear shift into drive and drove to school.

"Hey I only have one exam today so I am gonna wait by my car k?"

"Ya I will be out at noon. Hear you can have my iPod for the wait."

"Well here we are hope you do well one your exam"

He leaned over and kissed me and I got out to a angry little pixie. O know this isn't gonna be good.

"ISABELLA SWAN YOU ARE LATE!"

"Sorry Alice it was Edwards fault honest!"

'Oh ok lets head off to math now come on"

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the building with a big 4 on it.

We did our exam and finished at the same time well I knew Alice was already finished and was waiting for me. We both put up our hands and walked out. Edward was waiting for me by his Volvo with my iPod in his hands. He didn't see me so me and Alice ran up and scared him.

'What the oh its you."

"Who else?"

"HAHA I knew this was Alice's plan I can see it written all over her "innocent" face."

"No it was not! It was Bella's so HA!"

"Ya it was mine guilty!"

"Oh you thought that was funny well see well see..."

"HAHA" I could feel the sarcasm on my lips when I said that.

"See you later Alice I gotta drop Bella off at home"

'K bye ooooo Bella I forgot were having a sleep over this weekend with Jasper Em and Rose and Edward you in?"

"Ya sure!"

"OK BYE!!!!" She said skipping and twirling to her Porsche.

Edward was chuckling. And I joined in.

"Are you doing anything today?"

"Well um I have to make a speech at the grad and he is supposed to helping me write it.. I won best female musician...."

"Umm Bella I am the guy that is helping you I won best male musician"

He looked up smiling. I couldn't help but return the smile. We were parked in front of my house good thing Charlie wasn't here. He doesn't like people in the house when he is not here. We got in the house and started writing so we could get it out of the way.

Bella:

Thanks you all for the award I was surprised when I got it

Edward:

I wanted to say I am extremely proud of my self and Bella

Bella:

I couldn't ask for a better award with anyone else

Edward:

Neither could I the trophy is really nice and I happy to be chosen out of the whole student body.

Bella:

I would like to thank my music teacher and my boyfriend and best friend Edward Cullen with out him I couldn't play the guitar and piano.

Edward:

I would like to thank my mom and for teaching me everything..But I would especially like to thank my best friend Bella Swan know girlfriend.

Both;

Thanks you and have a good night.

You could tell Edward wrote it cause of his neat writing. I looked at it and was satisfied.

I got up from the table and sat on the couch and Edward followed.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"Edward asked.

"Ya what do you want to watch?"

"What do you have?"

"Go look" I pointed to a cupboard with a bunch of DVD's.

he picked out The Proposal I didn't mind. He set it up and pulled me against him. I fell asleep to awake to Charlie's cruiser pulling in. I sat up and so did Edward.

"Hey Bells"

"Hey dad"

"I brought pizza oh hi Edward?"

"Dad thanks for the pizza"

"Your welcome.....Edward I would ask you to stay for dinner but I didn't get enough."

"Its ok Chief Swan I had to go home anyways"

"Bye Edward and I told you, you can call me Charlie"

"Ok bye Bella bye Charlie"

Edward walked out and me and my dad ate in silence. After dinner we watched the baseball game.

"Bella is I know you and Edward are best friends but I see something different are you to like together or something?"

"Ya after the prom I guess."

"Oh but I mean it Bells if he hurts you I don't care where he is...."

"He wont dad I gotta go upstairs I graduate in 2 days and I need not to look horrible for Alice" I laughed

"Ok Belle good night"

"Night"

I went upstairs and shut my dad and went to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles. The scent of my strawberry shampoo was good. I got out and changed into a tank top and boy shorts and brushed my hair. And blow dried my hair. When I was done I pulled my hair into a pony tail.

I sat on my bed and pulled out my guitar. I was examining it. I don't know why It was a guitar. I picked it up again and along the neck laid an inscription that I never noticed. It read:

For the Belle who twinkled my heart....

I had tears in my eyes I had to thank him again. I picked up my iPhone courtesy of Esme and Carlisle. I dialed Edward's number.

"Hey Edward"

'Hey Belle"

"I was looking at my guitar and did you know there is a inscription on the neck?"

"Yes I did I put it there"

"I thought you did that you spelt bell like B-E-L-L-E"

"Ya I like that name"

"I wanted to say thank you. And I will see you tomorrow"

"Ya I will pick you up"

"Sorry Edward Alice is picking me up" I felt bad now.

"No worries I'll ride with her"

"Ok well gotta go night honey"

"Night love get some sleep"

I hung up and started to drift off to sleep. Tuesday past quickly and tomorrow I was graduating. I had nerves all the way home.

"Love what's the matter your shaking?"

"Oh sorry just nerves about tomorrow"

"It will be fine trust me"

"Ok I will"

"It will be fine I assure you I laid out your dress for tomorrow!" Alice chirped she was so quite I forgot she was there.

"Ok Alice thanks.." I mumbled

"I will be at your house at 5:30 to make you stunning!"

"Ok Alice"

"O I forgot Rose and Emmett and Jasper are coming tomorrow to watch then they are staying for 3 weeks cause there off at college for a while!"

"You seem to forget a lot"

"Ya well at least I remember soon or later!"

"Well ill see you guys tomorrow!"

"Bye love!"

"BYE BELLA!!!!!!!!!"

"Bye Edward and Alice" I waved and the Porsche disappeared. I went to bed early that night. Not wanting to think about tomorrow. I didn't have to get up cause since the seniors were graduating were didn't have to go to school. I fell asleep and woke up to my phone buzzing. I looked at the clock it was 6:30 am who would call me at 6:30 Am.

I looked at the caller ID it said Rosalie. I sighed and answered.

"Hello?" I asked trying to sound sleepy

"Bella?"

"The one and only what do you want Rose?"

"Um I was just calling to let you know we are coming down"

'I know the pixie told me"

"Oh ok umm...I well"

She never stuttered Rose was always straight forward. Then again Rose was my cousin I knew something was going on..Did I mention her and Jasper were my cousins? Sorry I forgot I hadn't seen them since they went to college well I saw Jasper but not her and Emmett.

"Rosalie! What is wrong tell me now!" I almost yelled

"Umm Jasper got hurt!!! in a car accident and I didn't have the guts to tell the pixie!" Rose was crying now I could hear her sniff on the other line.

"WHAT WHEN HOW ???"

"At 5 he was going to the store cause he ran out of gatorade and said it helped him sleep"

"Why the hell would he want gatorade ? Ughhh soooo Jasper"

"Anyways I can't come tomorrow and neither can Emmett.. Tell Alice I am really sorry and Jasper will call her soon"

"Ya hey do you know what time it is here"

"No"

"Its fricken 6:30 AM!!! and I was sleeping so either the accident happend tomorrow my time!"

'Oh sorry its noon here tomorrow for you guys"

"Its ok Rose ill tell Alice..How bad is he hurt?"

"Jasper has a concussion and 4 broken ribs"

"........Ill talk to you later bye tell Jasper I said get better"

"Ok bye" and the line went dead.

I picked up my phone and called Alice.

It was a long conversation with crying and anger. Alice and Edward came over to my house around noon. Alice was all puffy eye and still crying. All me and Edward did was comfort her.

'Alice do you know what this is doing to me he's my cousin my my brother!"

"I..Know....i...just..I CAN'T DO THIS!!" her tine fist hit the coffee table.

"Alice calm down Rose said he was gonna be fine soon" Edward said rubbing circles on her back.

Alice got up and pounded her fist on the wall and wouldn't stop. She was crying and cussing under breath. Even crying she still had a lot of energy.

"Alice you need some retail therapy. Today is the only day I am allowing you to take me shopping and.....and PLAY BELLA BARBIE ON ME!"

She looked up at me and smiled.

"Ok Bella come on."

"You girls have fun now" Edward said

'NO you to Edward you can hold my bags!" Alice chimed she suddenly was all happy. Edward groaned but complied.

"BELLA COME ON THE SALE IS STARTING!!"

About 20 shopping bags later and a mocha latte I was in my room. With guitar in hand.

I was writing a song for Edward and me to sing at the Grad. I was almost done. When my phone went off.

Edward: Can I help with the song?

Bella: Ya its our song!

Edward: Ok window I presume!

Bella: you presume correct.

Edward came through the window and I gave him a kiss and sat down to work.

"Ok this is what I have so far:"

_Me:_

_we do it all_

_everything_

_on our own_

_We don't need_

_anything or anyone_

_If I lay here if I just lay here_

_would you lie with me_

_and just forget the world_

'That's all I have"

"Here let me see the guitar"

"Ok"

_Edward:_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said to much_

_There not enough_

_If I lay here If I just lay here_

_would you lie with me and just forget the world_

_Forget what were told_

_Before we get to old_

_Show me a garden_

_That"s bursting into life_

_lets waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

I took the guitar back and added.

_Me:_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me _

_To find my own_

_Both:_

_If I lay here if I just lay her_

_would you lye with me_

_and just forget the world_

_Forget what were told_

_before we get to old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_I don't know were_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that things_

_Will never change for us at all_

_Edward:_

_If I lay here_

_Me:_

_If I just lay here_

_Edward:_

_Would you lye with me_

_Both:_

_And just forget the world....._

"Wow that was an amazing song!" Edward said kissing the top of my head. I got up and stretched and yawned

"Love your tired sleep"

"Don't leave stay with me?"

"Of course love_.._do you mind if I left when you fall asleep?"

"No not at all"

I pushed him back on the back and snuggled up to him. He draped the blanket over me. I quickly fell asleep to the first bars of my lullaby which he composed for me as a kid.

"BELLA TIME TO WAKE UP!!!!"

"ALICE GO AWAY!"

"BELLA ITS NOON I LET YOU SLEEP IN 2 HOURS."

"Really you waited 2 hours here by yourself?" I felt bad now.

"I was on your computer passed time"

'Oh ok let me have a shower though"

"Fine hurry up though!"

"Ok!" I quickly hoped in the shower and washed my hair with my familiar strawberry shampoo. I washed them came out put on a tank top and a pair of shorts.

"Ok Alice I am all yours" I regretted saying that.

_"YAY!!!!"_

Alice was brushing through my hair. She didn't even let me have lunch or breakfast. She was blow drying my hair and I was re reading my favourite book Pride and Prejudice. It was tattered one of the many collection of classics I have.

My hair was dry now and frizzy and puffy. I hated it like this. I was amazed at how well Alice was able to handle two straighteners at once!. I could barley use one. My hair was straight and now Alice was putting a smokey eye and pale pink lip gloss. She got my dress over my head then got my graduation gown and hat on. She excused herself so she could get changed because Edward was just gonna pick me and her up. I was deep in thought when my phone broke my trance. With out looking at the caller ID I picked it up.

'Hello?"

"BELLA!!

"Oh hi Rose" As I said her name Alice burst through the bathroom doors.

"LET ME TALK TO JASPER" she shouted.

"Tell the pixie to hold on"

"Rose said to hold on"

"Fine!"

"So Rose whats up?"

"I have great news!"

"What is it?"

"ME AND JASPER AND EMMETT CAN COME!! WERE PULLING IN YOUR DRIVE WAY!"

"What what about Jazz??"

"He is all better!!! just minor injurys!"

"Awesome..come right in"

I hung up and turned around to a pouting pixie.

"Why didn't you let me talk to JASPER!"

"Because Jasper is right behind you!"

She let out a scream and when I say scream I mean it. Boy she has a set of lungs on her

"JASPER!!!!!!!!"

"HEY!" a smile lite up on his face he looked like a little boy on Christmas.

"Hey Rose" I gave her a hug.

"Hey cousin mine how are you?"

"Good you?"

"EMMETT!!!" I ran and gave him a hug.

"Whats up twinkle belle?"

He called me that cause my name is Bella so ya. And Alice is short so it suit us.

"Nothin emmy! So good to see you."

Jasper was done hugging Alice and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's Bells my favourite cousin?"

"Nothing Jazzy..I am so sorry about the accident"

"S'ok wasn't your fault"

"Hmm I missed you guys so much!"

"Us to"

"Were are you guys staying?"

"Don't know" Rose answered.

"Rose you can stay in my room I have an air mattress"

"Ok."

'Jazz your welcome to stay in my room or you and Emmett can sleep down stairs"

"Ok I don't think I wanna listen to you and my Rosie talk about things"

"Ok Rose you can set up in hear."

"By the way you look cute!"

"Thank the pixie for that" I winked at her.

"Alice do you think you have time to make one more girl beautiful?"

"Sure do Rose!"

Alice and Rose were busy getting ready. I was going over mine and Edward speech. I liked it only because he wrote it. I just had to come up with my things to say. It seems that I am always lost in thought. Because before I knew it Rosalie was shaking me telling me that Edward was here.

I walked down stairs with Rose and Alice to see Edward Jasper and Emmett all dressed really nicely. But only me Edward and Alice had graduation gown and caps on. I was so amazed at how well Jasper and Emmett could clean up. Then there was Rose beautiful as ever.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He called my cell and to tell you he will meet us there" Rose told me.

"Oh ok"

"Ok are we all done? Anything we need?" Edward asked.

"OO the speech be right back." I ran upstairs and grabbed it.

Edward and me walked into the gym hand in hand. Alice and him went to go sit in the "C" and walked down to the "S". The only person there was Jessica Stanley and she annoyed the

hell out of me. I saw Angela and waved to her. She gave me a smile. I looked back at the "C's" and saw Edward and Ben talking. Ben looked up at waved to me.

When everyone was seated they were announcing the awards. called me and Edward up for our award.

"I would like to ask to come up Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan to make a speech for the best musician's award"

Everybody clapped I saw Alice and Angela clap the hardest.

Edward and me walked up to the podium and I started:

Bella:

Thanks you all for the award I was surprised when I got it

Edward:

I wanted to say I am extremely proud of my self and Bella

Bella:

I couldn't ask for a better award with anyone else

Edward:

Neither could I the trophy is really nice and I happy to be chosen out of the whole student body.

Bella:

I would like to thank my music teacher and my boyfriend and best friend Edward Cullen with out him I couldn't play the guitar and piano.

Edward:

I would like to thank my mom and Ms. Cope for teaching me everything..But I would especially like to thank my best friend Bella Swan know girlfriend.

Both;

Thanks you and have a good night.

Everyone clapped and cheered. I was smiling but still nervous. Then it was time to get my diploma. I walked up and grabbed it. It was like a blurr.

"Congratulation love"

'You too"

'BELLA NOW WE GET TO THROW A GRAD PARTY!!!"

"Alice is there any point in arguing?"

"No not really"

"Fine ill come but I wont like it" I got in Edward's car and pouted

'That's the spirit Bella!" God what could ever make her sad.

'Don't worry love it will only be me Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Alice and you and if you want I could invite Angela and Ben?"

"That would be great thanks" I smiled at him.

They dropped me off so I could get ready. Alice texted me and said it was a sleepover so I packed my sleeping gear. I was already. I sat on my bed and looked at the ceiling. I did it I finally did it I thought to myself.


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks guys here is chapter 7 hope you like it!...its funny!**

* * *

Chapter 7

The Sleepover

Rose was in front of my house and I walked out to be greeted my a BMW and my two favourite cousins. Rose was so beautiful with her golden blonde hair and Jasper with is honey blonde hair. He was so perfect for Alice to calm her down. I laughed to myself. They looked at me skeptically. I reassured them nothing was wrong.

We pulled into the Cullen's drive way for me to be tackled by a pixie. I was on the ground still in shock when Rose and Jasper pulled her off of me.

"Bella!!"

"Alice why do you always have to tackle me when you see me can't you just give me a hug or say hi?"

Rose and Jasper chuckled.

"Are sure Alice could handle doing that?" Jasper said. Rose laughed. I was still on the ground. I frowned

"A little help here" I said in a duh tone.

"Here" Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"So who is all here?" I asked

"Angela and Ben and Edward and me and then you Rose and Jazz came so the party is all here!"

"YAY!!"I faked enthusiasm. Rosalie chuckled.

I walked into the Cullen's home and found Emmett and Edward and Ben battling it out on the wii. Angela was there with a make over kit that Alice probably brought out. I looked at it scared. Angela saw me and smiled.

"Hi Bella"

"Hey Twinkle Belle!" Emmett rushed over and gave me a great big bear hug.

'You did great twinkle belle!"

"Thanks Emmy!"

"Hey Belle" I looked up and gave Edward a hug. Since everyone was in the room I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So you guys play your wii and me Bella, Rose and Angela will be playing makeover in the den!" Alice chirped. I heard fines and a nod.

"AWW!! Alice you said I could play" Emmett said sarcastically whining. I laughed. Rose just wacked him on the head.

"Well bye boys!"Rose said.

We all walked into the den which Alice called the "girlie" room. It was pink and had a pink fluffy rug. Angela brought in the make up kit. I groaned.

"Ok who wants to go first?"Alice asked.

"OOO we should make Bella go first" Angela said. I glared at her she laughed.

"Ok its settled then Bella get in the chair"

"NO NO NO!"

"Aww come on please Bella"

'Fine"

Alice worked on my make up and Rosalie and Angela worked on my hair. My hair was straight then curly then straight it looked kinda cool to. My make up was cool I had light blue eyeshadow and pink lip gloss. I actually liked it.

"I look amazing. Thanks Alice and Ang and Rose"

"Your welcome. Now come on we got three other people now."

We finished doing everybody and walked back to find the guys playing the Wii still. They were playing rockband. I loved that game and I knew I wanted to play. I was best a guitar and singing. I could do both though.

"Emmett give me the mic and a guitar!"

"No way Twinkle Belle !"

"Why not I could shred you!"

"Fine but don't get all upset when I burn you"

"Ok what instrument are you playing?"

"Drums why?"

"Cause I am playing mic and guitar" I smirked I saw Edward smirk to. The gang gathered round to watch.

I choose the song Dirty Little Secret. I was an expert at this song. On guitar I choose hard and on Mic I choose expert.

"Ha good luck at failing."

The game went on and I was having fun I beat Emmett badly. Edward picked me up and we cheered my name! Emmett said

"Good job Twinkle Bella! I never knew you could rock like that!"

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Emmy!"

"Well Twinkle Belle, ill find out everything there is to know about you!"

"You wish!"

Everyone started laughing. Alice was busy in the kitchen making snacks I didn't like that. This was her party and she was working. I walked into the kitchen and I saw Alice looking in the fridge.

"Alice Ill make nacho's if you want"

"Umm ok" She left and I got to work I heard people in the living room asking were I was. I heard Emmett asking what were we having cause im starving. I heard a whack to. Probably Rose. I laughed to myself. The Nacho's were done and I brought them in.

"Wow Twinkle Belle those look delicious. Eddie found himself a good cook!"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Ok ok...don't get your panties in a bunch!"

"EMMETT!" I said and Rose smacked him again.

"Oww Rosie!" Rosalie rolled her eyes. I looked at the time and it was 2 in the morning.

"Alice maybe we should change into our PJ's"

"Ya sure come one girls!"

We went into Alice's room and guess what it was pink to. Of course I have been in here over a million times. There are pictures from everything from when I was nine to last year to at the beach a while ago. I love how her and Jazz work together. A calm person and a hyper person. Plus I know he is good for her cause he is my cousin.

We had everything set up and went down stairs to the guys fighting over which movie to watch. I guess Alice had enough and picked a movie she liked. We ended up watching Panic Room. It wasn't a bad movie. I ended up staying up through the whole thing. Jasper and Alice were on the love seat Alice's head in his lap. Rose and Em had the floor they looked so cute. Angela and be were on the recliner Angela on his lap. Edward and me were on the couch he had his arm around me but he was asleep.

I noticed that I was a little cold. I saw a blanket and grabbed it I was shivering. Before I went to sleep I had to go to the bathroom. I tried really quietly to get out of Edward's arms. Surprisingly I did it. On my way to the bathroom I tripped over Emmett and Rose I forgot they were on the floor. It was so dark.

"OW!" Emmett said

"Shh! Emmy its just me! I tripped"

"Oh Sorry Twinkle Belle were you going"

"I need to go to the bathroom but its to dark"

"Here let me help you" Emmett picked me up and took me upstairs probably so I didn't fall on the stairs and do more damage.

"Thanks Emmett"

"No problem twinkle Belle"

I went into the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I had dark circles under my eyes. Oh great. I came out to a clock and it said 5 in the morning! HOLY CRAP! I better get to sleep. I hurried down the stairs carefully so that I didn't trip. Emmett was already asleep on the floor with Rose. I went back to the couch and put Edward's arm back around me and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and put it around us. I used his chest as a pillow. I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

It seemed as soon as I fell asleep I had to wake up. The little annoying pixie was yelling at me to wake up.

"BELLA! Time to wake up!"

"Alice...." I said still half asleep.

"Come on Carlisle and Esme made pancakes!"

"Fine" I looked at the clock and it said 10 great I only had 5 hours of sleep. I walked into the kitchen to see them all there. Emmett Jasper Rosalie Alice and Edward and Ben and Angela,

"Hey guys"

"Hey Twinkle Belle make it down the stairs ok?" Emmett asked being the smart ass that he is.

"Yes emmet I did!?" Edward and Jasper looked at me like what was going on. Emmett must of noticed cause he answered their question.

"Bella tripped over me last night on the way to the bathroom. I had to carry her up the stairs so she didn't fall" Emmett said while laughing. I felt blush creeping up on me. I pulled my hair over my face.

"Well all you guys were asleep and I finished the whole movie. I forgot that Emmy and Rose were on the floor. Sorry Emmett. I only got 5 hours of sleep ya know."

"Its fine why don't we all go to the park!" Alice said

"Actually me and Angela have to go"Ben said

"Oh ok when do you have to leave?" Alice said disappointed.

"After breakfast sadly" Angela said while sighing.

"Aww that sucks" Alice said

"Ya it does well I gotta go bye guys, Thanks Alice for having me and ben" Angela got up and hugged Alice. Then me and Rosalie.

"Hey Ang don't we get hugs! Im offended!" emmett said. Angela rolled her eyes and gave emmett and hug. She gave Jasper next and Edward.

"Bye guys!"

"Bye Ben by Angela" We all said.

"So lets go to the park!"

Jasper and Alice and Me and Edward got in her Porsche. While Emmett and Rosalie got in his Jeep. I thought it was a good idea to bring a soccer ball I was the best soccer player in junior high I was captain. Now one new that except for Jasper and Rosalie. I told them not to tell anyone.

"Guys why don't we play soccer?" I suggested

"HAHAH!! Don't make me laugh Twinkle Belle!"

"Fine if you don't believe me maybe you wont mind playing?"

"BRING IT ON!"

"Emmett do you always have to be so loud?" Edward asked

"No but I choose to. Now lets get this started since there are 6 of us lets choose teams me and bella are gonna be captains Twinkle Belle you choose first"

"Fine I choose Edward"

"I choose Rose"

"Alice"

"Jasper"

"Its settled then!"

I started center with Jasper. Edward was my mid field and Alice was my goalie. I knew she liked being goalie. We started and I got the first goal past emmett. I was cheering. The game went on for an hour and we decided to quit.

"Ok what was the score Twinkle Belle?"

"Umm I won! It was 10 to 5! I told you so!"

"How did you get so good?" Edward asked.

"Umm I was kinda the girls soccer captain in junior high"

"Your awesome! Everyone picked me up and was cheering"

"Thanks but lets get some icecream! On emmett!"

"Fine Twinkle Belle you deserve it"

We all raced to the ice cream stand. We went back to the field and sat under a tree.

"Lets play truth or dare!" o great last time I played it was embarrassing. Rosalie suggested it.

Everyone said yes but me "NO!"

"Awww come one bella please!" Alice said. I could never say no to that.

"Fine"

YAY! Rose you go first!"

"Jasper truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Emmett!"

"WHAT!" Jasper said pale.

"You heard me kiss emmett, or are you chicken?"

"FINE! Emmett you have brushed your teeth!"

"I did don't worry.

Jasper went over and kissed emmett I can't believe he did that!.

"Ok Alice truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Ok I dare you to go up to a guy and ask to go out then turn him down"

"Ok does it have to be the first guy that walks by?"

"Yes"

Alice waited. A hot looking guy walked by and Alice winked and walked over.

"Hi what's your name?" she asked

"Kevin what's yours cutie?"

"Im Alice" she said laughing"

"Im was wondering maybe you wanna go out with me?"

"Sure when?"

"Tonight say around 7 ill meet you at the movies k?"

"Ok bye cutie!"

Alice walked over with a big smile on her face. We all started laughing.

"Ok bella truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Hmm is it true that you first kiss was with Edward when you were 5?"

I blushed. "Yes" I said quietly.

"Twinkle Belle why at 5 couldn't you wait?"

"No and Edward kissed me" Emmett was always this was he was overly protective.

"Ok Edward truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Is it true that when you were little you ran around with a diaper on your head and saying im captain diaper head?"

"Yes I did and I am proud of it!"

"WOW Bells your boyfriend is a super hero he's a keeper" Jasper said and winked at me.

"Ok Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare"

I dare you to dis the next guy you see"

"Fine"

Rose walked up and saw a guy sitting there. She walked back and we looked over the guy was crying"

"Rose what did you say?"

"I told him he was worthless piece of trash that nobody would want"

"Harsh"

"Ok Emmett truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to skip dinner tonight"

"Rosie I can't do that!"

"You have to"

"Fine.. Come one lets go home"

"Ok im just gonna drop Bella off at home"

"Thanks Alice." I climbed into her Porsche and we got to my house.

"Thanks Alice for having me over it was really fun"

"Your welcome ill call you later"

"Ok bye" I walked into my house and sat on the couch and drifted off into sleep. I needed it.

* * *

**Thank you guys for waiting this chapter took longer than expected. i hope you guys love it and please review!!!**

**Have chapter 8 soon.....for chapter 8 should bella get kittens?? my friend suggested it tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is chapter 8...i hope you guys like it:D ........at the bottom plz plz plz plz plz review i love it when i get reveiws!**

* * *

Chapter 8

A Road to No Where

I woke up to Charlie coming through the door I completely forgot about dinner. He was hanging up his gun and changing when I went to the fridge and pulled out the left over lasagna I left for him last night. I heated it up and served it before I he got down stairs.

"What's up Bells"

"Nothing I took a nap and I had fun at the sleep over" I said while taking a bite.

"Oh was it fun? Where there any boys?"

"DAD! Yes there were but they were upstairs and we had the down stairs"

"Oh ok good who was all there?"

"For the girls there was me , Alice, Rosalie and Angela. For the guys it was Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Ben."

"Good those are all good people especially your cousins"

"I know dad..im tired im going to bed"

"Ok night Bells"

"Night"I went up stairs and stared at the ceiling. I was gonna be lonely soon. With me moving out soon and being all alone. I never thought about that. Maybe me and Edward will move in together. WOW WOW WOW! What am I thinking. I gotta go to college so no need to think about that. I will probably get a dorm on campus maybe Alice and me can be room mates!. I was getting really tired so got undressed and tried to stay horizontal while I took off my jeans and grabbed the PJ's at the end of my bed. I slipped them on and fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke to find my light still on and my night stand said it was only 5 in the morning. Ughh just great. I went down stairs to find a note left from Charlie. I flipped it open and read it.

_Bella,_

_I know I didn't get anything for you for your birthday or graduating so go look in the closet._

_Love Dad_

_xoxoxoxoxoxox_

I read it over and over again. I finally decided to go to the closet I opened it up and there in front of me was a tiny little kitten in a bed. It was white on the belly and orange and black on the top. I picked it up and took the bed and stuff into my room. I set it on my bed and was coming up with names for it. I looked under it and it was a girl which was good. I knew what I would name it Muffins. It would remind me of my mother would always make muffins for me . When I was nine of course my mom died.

I got my phone and took a picture of her and sent it to Alice.

To: Alice

From: Bella

Alice here is my kitten! Charlie got it for me! Isn't it cute!

I named it Muffins!!!

I sent it not only after I sent it I got a reply with a lot of aww's and then I wondered to myself why would she be up at this time. I thought about it and came up with the conclusion that it was just Alice. After all the aww's she said she would be right over. While I waited for Alice to come over I decided to clean up the house. I started in the kitchen cause I didn't do the dishes from last night. I was at Alice's house last night. I was all done doing the dishes and I turned around to find Alice sitting at the kitchen table.

"When did you get here?" I asked I didn't hear her

"About 20 minutes ago"

"Why didn't you tell me you were hear"

"I wanted to see how long it took for you to turn around anyways lets go and see muffins!"

"Ok" I led her up to me room and I opened the door. Muffins was on my bed all curled up by my pillow.

"AWWW!!!' Alice ran over to my kitten and was cuddling it.

"So have you decided what college you want to go to?"

"No I don't think any college would accept me" I mumbled

"Hmm what about Dartmouth Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper go there me you and Edward could all go and then I could ask the Dean if we can be room mates"

"I don't know Alice im not very smart"

"But Edward is he could tutor you"

"Ok fine ill apply but only if you and Edward do"

"Ya that's fine and I think your aloud to bring pets you could bring muffins"

"Ok" went to her bag which was by my desk. She pulled out papers and I was baffled she already had the applications. She came over to me and pulled me downstairs to the kitchen table.

"Ok here are you papers and here are mine just fill them out and I will send them to Dartmouth."

"Ok" we spent an hour doing the applications. She said she had to go home so I started on dinner for Charlie. I was preparing steak with potatoes. My cell phone stared ringing. I went to get it and answered it with out looking at the called ID.

"Hello?"

"Hey Belle"

"Oh hi Edward"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?"

"Um ya sure what time" I could tell I had a huge grin on my face.

"How about I pick you up at 7?"

"Ya sure" I looked at the clock it was 6:30 now so I had to get ready.

"Ok I gotta go but see you soon"

"Yes you will" Edward said and the phone line went dead.

Edward's POV:

I was in the living room playing with my iPod. Carlisle and Esme were out and Alice was at Bella's house to look at Bella's new kitten. The door opend up and Alice came in.

"Hey Alice"

"Hi Edward"

"How was bella's kitten?"

"Its really cute... how would you feel in going to Dartmouth as a college?

"Hm its good and Rose and Em and Jasper go there no why?"

"Cause me and Bella filled out applications and we want you to go to the same college"

"Ya do you have an application ready?"

"Yes I do." Alice pulled out and application and pen. I went upstairs and put it on my desk I would fill it out later. I had a great idea me and Bella never officially had a date. I would ask her out today it would classify as our first. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed her familiar phone number. She answered:

"Hello?"

"Hey Belle"

"Oh hi Edward" she probably didn't look at the called ID

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight?"

"Umm ya sure what time?" I could tell she was smiling into the phone.

"How about I pick you up at 7?"

"Ya sure"

"Ok I gotta go but I will see you soon?" Bella asked

"Yes you will" I said and I hung up. I rushed downstairs to grab my wallet and car keys. I ran back upstairs into my room to find Alice there with clothes in her hands.

"Edward for your date I want you to wear these. Bella loves them on you"

She was holding up dark washed jeans and a dark blue polo shirt. I sighed and put it on. I was Alice perfect according to her so I got in my Volvo and drove to Bella's house.

Bella's POV

I only had fifteen minutes left so I quickly straightened my hair. I slipped on the shirt Alice had gotten me for my birthday and silver skinny jeans and blue ball flats. Something I wouldn't trip in. I put black eyeliner on and a little mascara. I put on very pale pink lip gloss. I grabbed a small purse from my limited closet Alice provided. I glanced up at the clock and Edward was gonna be here any second. I pulled out Charlie's dinner and placed it on the table.

I ran back upstairs and said good bye to Muffins who was curled up on my bed. I half ran downstairs to not trip and wrote a not for Charlie and left it on the table . I waited in the living room and I heard a light knock and went to open it. There enough was my date Edward Cullen best friend for 8 years and now I was his girlfriend for a couple of weeks. It seemed like we were doing it backwards.

"Hi"

"Hey Edward"

"You look lovely"

"Thanks" I said blushing.

He lead me to his car and opened the door for me I got in and we took off. I played with his stereo un till I finally played to CD that was in there. I wasn't surprised to find it playing Clair De Lune. He loved Debussy. I got him the CD for him when it was Christmas. He loved it. I started to hum it and I didn't even realize it.

"So were are we going exactly?" I was actually curious.

"You'll see all I am gonna tell you is that its in Port Angeles"

"Fine...." I gave up and just stared out the window. I was deep in thought and not really paying attention to what was outside and Edward's voice pulled me from my daze.

"Bella were here"

"Oh ok"

We walked out and it was a restaurant called Bella Italian. I only been here once and that was with my family and Edward's family including Jasper and Rosalie.

"Hmm I wonder why you choose here" I said sarcastically.

"Yes I think the name rings a Belle" he smiled that crooked smile that melted my heart.

"HAH! Very funny but very sweet" He took my hand and led me inside. The host took us to our table and we sat down staring at each other. We didn't realize we were both leaning across the table untill the waitress handed our menu's and we both straightened up. The waitress was pretty and I noticed she was only looking at him.

"Hi my name is Madison and I will be your server for tonight can I start you off with some drinks?" Oh course she was only looking at Edward I couldn't blame her though but then again I could.

"Umm Bella would you like to go first" Edward motioned for me to go.

"Umm do you have ice tea?"

"Yup is that what you want?"

"Yes please" I said a bit to bitterly.

"And for you" she said and turned and batted her eyelashes. Edward just continued to stare at me.

"Ill have a coke please"

"No problem"

She walked away and I noticed I was staring at my hands that were underneath the table.

"What?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"That waitress was totally flirting with you"

" I didn't notice I was only looking at you"

I blushed a deep crimson red which I knew Edward saw. He chuckled and "Madison" walked back with our drinks again only looking at Edward. We said quite thank you's and she pulled out a pad and pen.

"Ok what would you guys like?"

"Um I'll have the mushroom ravioli"

"I think I will have a burger with poutine"

"Ok and have a nice night"

She walked away and I was staring at my hands again. I was looked up to see Edward staring at me. With a nice smile. He opened up his mouth to speak but then closed it again so I decided to break the silence.

"So Edward what brought all this on"

"Well we never officially had a first date"

"Oh does this classify as our first date then?"

"Ya im having a nice time Bella"

"Me to...were kinda doing this backwards aren't we"

"Ya I ask you to be my girlfriend then we go out" he ran his fingers through his unusual bronze tinted hair. I loved it. It was messy but it was fine. Our dinner came and we ate and we made each other laugh. He made me blush. I loved how we could be boyfriend and girlfriend but still have the best friends that we still are.

The night ended and Edward drove me home. He held my hand all the way home. We pulled up my drive way and Edward walked me to my front door. I stoped outside and we stood there in awkward silence. I looked into his sharp piercing emerald green eyes.

Edward leaned in and so did I . Before I new it Edward was kissing me. I pulled him closer by putting my arms around his neck. He put his hands around my waist. He pulled away and chuckled at my pouting,

"You don't want your dad to come and shoot me do you?"

I laughed and answered. " No I guess not"

I said good night and went upstairs. I found Muffins in the same place. I went into the bathroom and changed and sat on my bed talking to Muffins about what I did tonight.

I classify this as the best night ever. Besides the prom.

* * *

**so here it is my chapter 8 finally put up sorry it took soooo long to do. plz review if you are still reading :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**thanks for being sooo patient! i really apprecitate it!.....**

**here is chapter 9 and thanks for all who reviewed on chapter 8! what did you guys think of muffins and everything that happend!**

**this chapter is funny and there is a mystery to be solved...!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The Summer Party

I quickly fell asleep to muffins curled up beside me. I was dreaming that I was in this house and I was running away from something. I looked behind me while I was running and ran into something. I looked up to see Edward looking worried. He started fading away. I called his name over and over but he didn't come. I woke up suddenly and I was sweating and my face was clammy.

I got up and went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face. I came back out and Muffins looked up at me and meowed. I walked over and pet her. I was thinking how things move so fast. How quickly 8 years have past how quickly school went by. I was deep in thought when I looked over to the clock. It was only seven in the morning no one would be up I thought. Well maybe Alice but that's it. I looked out my window Charlie's cruiser was out he went to work already.

I crawled back under the covers to try to sleep at least for 2 more hours. I was sleeping again to be awakened by my cell phone ringing. I looked at who was calling it was Alice.

"BELLA!!!" She screamed into the phone did she always have to yell.

"Alice what time is it" I asked sleeply

"Its eight in the morning"

"Why the hell are you waking me up at 8 in the morning"

"We are going shopping! I called Rose and she is coming with us"

"I thought Rose left to college?"

"Nope she has one more week left her and Emmett wanted to stay in a hotel"

"Oh well were is Jasper?"

"He is staying here"

"Oh,....Why are we going shopping"

"I asked Carlisle and Esme and they said I can through a party! And we need to find outfits"

"Ok fine..Alice we should do a beach party with just the family"

"Hmm thats a much better idea!"

"Thanks well watcha waiting for come and pick me up!"

"OK BYE BELLA!!!"

"Bye Alice" I shut my phone and looked out my window it looked sunny. I pulled on a pair of short shorts. I pulled on a purple tank top and flip flops. I think Alice could handle this. I grabbed my barley used purse and grabbed my wallet. I went downstairs and Alice had just pulled up. I quickly left a note for Charlie and walked out the door.

"Hey Alice" I said while opening up the door.

"Hey Bella..hmm we need to go find bikinis and stuff"

"Cool are we going to go pick up Rosalie?"

"Yup!"

"Alice if it isn't to much to ask do you have to get me a really small bikini?"

"Hmm I don't know ill think about it" she said grinning.

We pulled up to the hotel and Alice and me walked in. We went up to the front counter and asked for Rosalie Hale to come down. He paged her and she came down looking stunning as usual. She wore a jean mini skirt and a pink tank top with white flats her hair was down and in curls.

"What's up sweets lets get shopping!!"

"Ok Rosalie so you an Jasper coming to the beach party?"

"Beach Party ?" Rose asked looking at us.

"Bella thought it would be better to have a beach party with the family. You, me, Bella, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, Esme and if Charlie can come."

"Sweet we get to shop for bikini's !!!"

"YAY!" I faked enthusiasm. "Charlie can't come he has work."

"Oh well then it's the Cullens/Hales/Swan party then." Alice said and we pulled up to the mall.

"We walked out of the car and everybody was staring at us. We were about to enter when no other then fricken Mike Newton came up behind me.

"Bella you look fine" I scrunched up my face in disguste

"Back off Newton if you know whats good for you" Rose said

"Newton if you havent realized yet I am kinda dating Edward Cullen"

"I thought you guys wouldn't last...ok then how about you Alice"

"NO NO NO! I am dating Jasper Hale and College student and Bella's cousin"

"Wait the Hales are you cousins Bella?"

"Yes and Rose is gonna hurt you if you don't back away now" Mike looked scared and ran off to his car.

We started laughing our heads off and walked into the mall. Alice and Rose dragged me all over to try on bikinis. We finally picked out a nice baby blue one for me. It had a nice lily flower on the top. Rose had a flawless pink one on with candy lips on it. Alice had a deep purple with polka dots on them. We headed to DQ to get soemthing to eat I wasn't that hungry so I jsut got a blizzard. I had cookie dough.

"OMG! Those bikini's are hot!" Rose said

"I know!" Alice was all excited.

"Maybe we should pick up Esme one. Or call her up to ask and stuff" I said taking a bite.

"Thats a great idea let me call her!"

Alice was on the phone talking to Esme and me and Rose ate in silence. I was playing with my spoon I only had a little bit left.

"Esme said just to pick her up one that is red."

"Ok lets go" I pulled them up and dragged them out so we could get this over with.

"Um Alice when is the party?" I asked

"Tomorrow at 10 in the morning."

"O ok can you pick me up?"

"Yup it will be me and Jazzy and you and Edward. Rosie and Emmett. And Carlisle and Esme in there own car."

"Ok." We found a nice red one that was really nice and it was just Esme. We all filed into Alice's car and drove me home. I got out of the car and grabbed my bikini.

"Thanks Alice and see you again tomorrow bye Rose"

"Bye Bella see you tomorrow !" they both said.

Charlie wasn't home yet so I decided to make dinner. I prepd fish fry it was Charlie's favorite. I was letting it cool and decided to go up to my bedroom and look at my email I havent looked at them in forever. I was waiting for it to log in when I noticed Edward was online. I clicked his name and began talking to him

**Bella: Hey Edward**

Edward: Hey Belle howz it goin?

**Bella: oh ya know nothing much just your sister dragging my all over the mall the usual.**

Edward: HAHA! lol. So you coming to the beach party tomorrow?

**Bella: Thats what your sister was dragging me all over the mall for she thought I needed a new bikini. Ughh**

Edward: Hmm what colour did you get on yours?

**Bella: your gonna have to wait till tomorrow I g2g Charlie's home and I gotta have dinner**

Edward: ok ttyl? Love you Bells

**Bella: love you to Edward :D**

Edward: See you tomorrow love

**Bella: bye!**

I logged out and went down stairs to put the fish on a plate and put it on the walked in and hung up his belt and gun.

"Hey Bells whats up?"

"Nothin much you?"

'I had a long day very dry I played cards with Mark all afternoon"

"Oh so um dad the Cullens are having a beach party tomorrow and they asked me to come. Its only gonna be me Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Edward, Emmett and Jasper and Rosalie."

"Thats fine when is it?"

"Tomorrow at 10 in the morning"

"Ya sure ill be at work then I am going to Billy's to watch the game"

"Ok well I am done im going to bed night dad"

"Night Bells"

I ran upstairs and Muffins was on my bed sleeping again. I hung up my bikini and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I went back into my room and took out my iPod and plugged it into its dock. I turned the music down so it was just background music. The song that was playing was I miss you by Miley Cyrus it reminded me of my mom a lot.

I layed on my bed with the covers over my eyes. I quickly fell asleep. I woke up to my cell phone ringing. What was with people and calling me early in the morning. One day I am just gonna snap because I can't get a goodnights sleep.

"Hello"

"BEEELLLLAAA!!!" it was Alice god dammit she always had to scream.

"Yes Alice"

"Bella its 8:30 and you got to get ready I am gonna be there at 9:45 so be ready"

"Ok bye Alice"

"Bye"

I hung up and went into the bathroom and pulled my hair into a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I put on my baby blue bikini and my yellow strapless sundress Alice insist I wear. I put on my blue flip flops and grabbed a towel. I was just heading down stairs when I got a text form Alice.

Alice: Bring your sleepover things your spending the night xAx

Bella: ok see you in half an hour.

Alice: k

Charlie was already gone so I called him up and told him I was also spending the night. I had all my gear and was waiting for Alice outside my house with a book in my hands. I heard the horn of her Yellow Porsche and sat up. I walked up and opened up the passenger side door.

"Whats up sister mine?"

"Nothing much cute dress!."

"Thanks Hey Edward hey Jasper"

"Hey Bella" they both said.

We pulled up to the beach. Today was actually sunny which was unusual for Forks. We pulled up and everyone was already there. We got out and me and Alice skipped down to the sand.

'Hey Rose" I said she was already stripped into her pink bikini. Emmett was eyeing her like she was something to eat. Esme was in her nice Red one which I picked out and Alice was already in her purple one. Alice and Emmett and Rose and Jasper all went to the water. Carlisle went with them. I set my towel on the ground and took off my sun dress. And laid on my towel I grabbed the sunblock and applied it. I grabbed my book and put on my sunglasses. I pulled out my book and started reading. Edward was back from who knows were and went into the water.

"Why aren't you with them?" Esme asked she was so quite I forgot she was there.

"I wanted to read and I don't like the cold water."

"Neither do I wanna go in together?" Esme asked with a smile on her face.

"Ok" she took my hand and pulled me up and we walked to the waters edge. Carlisle swam up to us and said.

"You ladies coming in?"

"Slowly" I said

"Ya hun I don't like the cold water"

"Here let me help you" he took Esme's hand and held her bridal style and slowly went deeper into the water. I sat down on the rock and put my feet in. I could here Esme screaming. I looked up and Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper were having a chicken fight. By the looks of it was Alice was winning. For someone so small she was freakishly strong. Edward swam over.

"Bells why aren't you swimming?"

"Its to cold"

"Here let me take you in" he picked me up.

"This seems very familiar?" I was thinking back to when it was the day before my birthday.

"ONE!"

"EDWARD NO PLEASE!"

"TWO!"

"I SWEAR!"

"THREE!"

He through me up and I landed in the freezing water. I could here Alice's tinkling laugh coming from were they all were. She was going down in a chicken fight!.

"Edward can we join them in a chicken fight I wanna go against Alice and Jasper."

"Are you sure they are the campions out of all of us."

"Yes".... "YO ALICE JASPER I CHALLENGE YOU TO A CHICKEN FIGHT!"

"OK SWAN GAME ON!" Jasper said. Edward got me on his shoulders and we slowly walked over to were they all were. I could here Emmett's booming laugh. And Carlisle and Esme laughing. Rose just smirked.

"Carlisle your ref." I knew he would be fair.

"Ok on the count of three. 1, 2, 3!" Edward headed towards Alice and I had her. She was really strong I never really noticed.

"GOD DAMMIT ALICE YOUR STRONG!"

She started laughing and pushed me off. I came up to the surface and Jasper was swinging Alice around and she said

"HA STILL THE CHAMPS!" And kissed Jasper. I was done with the water and headed out. I looked at my cell phone and it was 6 PM wow the whole day had gone. I quickly got the hot dogs out and hamburgers out and started the BBQ. I had them all done and called them all in.

"Holy shit Twinkle Belle this is good!"

"Thanks Emmett" I said giggling.

We finished and packed up and I got in the back with Edward and Alice and Jasper were sitting up front. Edward held my hand and I was going to have a shower when I got to there house.

"Alice can I have a shower when we get to you house?"

"Yup!"

"Thanks"

We pulled up there drive way and walked through the front door. We were the firsts ones there. I ran up the stairs and into Alice's room. I quickly put the shower as hot as it would go and hopped in. The hot water calmed me down. I washed my hair not with the familiar strawberry shampoo but with Alice's lavender shampoo. I washed the lake water off of me and turned off the shower. I got changed into a yellow tanktop and blue plaid pjamma pants. I put on blue socks. I walked back to Alice's room and I couldn't find my bag.

I searched everywhere. Who the hell would take me bag.. O god my underwear and bras were in there and my bathroom things. I was in a hurry and called Alice.

"ALICE ! ROSALIE!" I called from the top of my lungs.

* * *

**aww what did you think.....**

**can you guys guess who took bella's bag?? tell me what you think who ever guess right gets free cookies lol virtual cookies**

**so who do you think???**


	10. Chapter 10

1Chapter 10

College Road Trip

Alice POV

I was down stairs letting Bella take a shower in my room. I was with Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and Edward were in the game room playing their game system. Rose was reading her magazine and I was staring into space. I was concentrating on whether me and Bella were gonna get into college. I could talk to the dean and ask if we could be room mates. I was still thinking when someone yelled.

"ALICE! ROSALIE!" Bella called from the top of her lungs. Me and Rose looked at each other and ran upstairs in our stiletto heels.

"Bella what's wrong!" I asked worried

"Bells what's the matter"

"My bag is gone it has my underwear my bras and my bathroom things" Bella was in complete shock.

"Bella we will find it."

I told Rose to stay with Bella and I went downstairs to find her belongings. I went to the game room and Emmett was pissing himself laughing. I was suspicious of it.

"Whats the matter with Twinkle Belle?" He said between laughs.

"She lost her bag with her private stuff in it Emmett!" I yelled.

Jasper and Emmett burst into laughter again. Only Edward seemed concerned.

"Ill help you fine it Alice"

"Thanks Edward you better go upstairs Bella wont stop hyperventilating"

I shooed him away and glared at the two idiots who I know took her bag.

"Ok jokes over who took Bella's bag!" I screamed

"Wow Ali no need to yell I didn't it" Jasper said putting up his hands like he was surrendering.

"Emmett that only leaves you" I said eyeing him and taking some steps towards him. Last time he did something like this I gave him a black eye.

"Alice please be reasonable it was a harmless prank." I took a step closer and eyed the game system. I knew he prized that.

"Emmett if you don't give me Bella's bag now lets just say you game system is going for a little wash" I said while picking up his wii.

"Ok ok ok! Here is Bells bag just put the game system down what did it ever do to you"

"Thank you and did you guys look in here"

I had no answer which means they did or at least Emmett.

"OMG! YOU GUYS EMMETT THAT IS LOW EVEN FOR YOU!" With that said I grabbed the bag and punch Emmett hard in the gut and ran upstairs. I came into my room and Bella was in Edward's arms hyperventilating. Rose was talking to her trying to make her feel better.

"Bella I got your stuff back Emmett took it as a prank.. I don't know if he looked in it though"

"Ill check to see if anything is missing." she was searching her bag when her face grew into relief. By the look of her face I knew everything was alright. Since Bella didn't want to see any of the guys she agreed when I said we will stay up here and do make overs. I liked that idea. Rose and I had an idea to help Bella relax we made a spa for her. We filled the tub with green tea.

"Bella I want you to go into the water"

"But its green"

"I know its green tea they had this at a spa I went to its very refreshing"

"Ok" we let her soak in the tub and we got her facial mask ready and everything we needed for a pedicure. She was done in the tub and I got her a nice pink plush robe to wear. She sat in the chair I got her a magazine to read. Rose was doing her feet and I was doing her nails. I asked her to pick out the colour she liked and she choose, none she just wanted a french manicure. Those were my specialties. Bella was all done and she walked over to the air mattress I left for her and Rose and sat on it and plunked her head against the pillow. Rose followed and pulled the blanket over them and they quickly fell asleep.

I walked into the bathroom and wore a pink tanktop and blue boy shorts and crawled under my covers and fell asleep.

Bella's POV

I was awakened from noise coming downstairs. I looked beside me and Rose wasn't there I looked at Alice's bed and she wasnt there. I went to the bathroom and did my thing and looked in the mirror I grabbed the brush and combed my hair it looked like a rats nest. I got all the tangles out till it was nice an smooth.

I opened Alice's bedroom door and walked downstairs to fine Carlisle and Esme in the kitchen but no signs of the others anywhere. I sat down and Esme smiled at me.

"Were is everyone I asked?"

"There all out side with their food here is yours dear" She smiled and put 2 pancakes on my plate and poured whipped cream and strawberries on it.

"Thanks Esme" I said smiling and walked out back to were everyone was.

"Hey Twinkle Belle"

"Emmett" I said while glaring at him

"Look Bells were sorry" Jasper said

"Fine your forgiven" Edward walked over and sat beside me and hugged me. Alice and Rose cam over as well and we got in our own little conversation except I wasn't really listening. I was always deep in thought . Nodding when it was a good time and looking sad and laughing when they laughed. On occasion I would listen.

"Bella Bella!" Alice said snapping her fingers in front of me

"Ya" I said

"Rosalie said when her and Emmett and Jasper go back to England that me and you and Edward can stay with them. They have an apartment suit and me and you can share a room and Edward can have the other."

"That's a great idea Rose!" I went over and gave her a hug

"Ya well it makes sense and then when school starts you can either live with us or get a dorm its up to you guys"

"Sweet!" Alice said

"When are you guys leaving"

"Probably at the end of July"

"Ok sweet hm thats in like two weeks"

"Im sure Uncle Charlie wont mind" she was so sure

'Ya ok im in"

"Me to" Edward was so quite I forgot he was there. I was grinning like an idiot but I didn't care. I was soo happy I would be staying with my cousins and Emmett. Emmett classified as his own catagory.

"Why is twinkle Belle so happy" emmett asked.

"Because I invited Alice Bella and Edward to come live with us when they go to college they will come with us to England when we leave" Rose said looking happy.

"Umm cool..I am soo stoked I have and Xbox 360 their and I am gonna cream all of you!"

"Thats fine Emmett"

Jasper ran over and hugged his girlfriend she squealed and kissed him. I looked at them and I was so happy I would be living with everyone I loved I just had to get it past Charlie I am sure he would let me go. Wait I didn't even get the application saying I got in.

"Wait Alice we didn't get the letter back saying we got accepted"

"Yes we did we got them this morning we all got in!" she said jumping up and down.

'I looked at her in shock I can't believe I made it into Dartmouth . I told Alice i had to use there phone to call Charlie.

"Hey dad"

"Hey bells whats the occasion in you calling me?"

"Dad me and Alice and Edward got into Dartmouth!"

"What that is amazing!"

"Ya Rosalie said since her and Emmett are room mates and they have enough bedrooms that we could live with them for school."

"Ya I guess who is all living there"

"Rose, Emmett Jasper, Alice, Edward and me"

"Hmm as long as your gonna be safe"

'I will dad"

"When are you leaving well they are going back at the end of July"

"Umm ok we still have sometime left"

"Ya we do....Well Alice wants to do something so I am gonna go"

"Ok bells see you later"

"Bye" I clicked there phone shut and walked back to Alice and everyone.

"Rose my dad said yes!"

"YAY!!!" Rose said coming to me and jumping up and down.

Alice dropped me off at home and I immediately went to my room. I got out my guitar and sat on my bed. I flipped through my guitar book and found the song I wanted to play.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do  
_  
_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see? You belong with meStandin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I got up and put my guitar back on the stand. I climbed in my bed and stared at the ceiling. I wasn't much up for sleep so I went on my computer well Laptop. Carlie got it for me a year ago for turning 16. I switched it on and went on my email. Pixie a.k.a Alice. And Jazz were online so I clicked on Pixie's name and added Jazz to the convo.

**Bella: Hey pixie and jazz.**

_**Pixie: Hey pplz!**_

_Jazz: hiya_

**Bella: How are you guys?**

_**Pixie: bells you just saw me...I am fine...I just been spending time with Jazz.......:D**_

_Jazz: mhm true...we have lots of fun I know what you will think Bella and know not that kind of fun..._

**Bella: whatever you say Jazz...**

_**Pixie: Bella don't make me hit you!**_

**Bella: Ok ok** **ill stop!. So Jazz what is Dartmouth like?**

_Jazz: Bells its amazing!_

**Bella: does it have a library? And what is the campus like..what year are you gonna be in?**

_Jazz: Well Senior with Emmett and Rose..._

_**Pixie: OMG I AM GONNA BE DATING A SENIOR!!! *SCREAMS*!!!**_

_Jazz: haha a lot of people have been trying to ask me out.._

_**Pixie: you have better said no to them or else people are gonna be dealing with me!**_

I was laughing so hard that pixie could always make me laugh!

**Bella: I think Jazz only has eyes for you Ali**

_Jazz: yes I do! Luv you Pixie 3_

_**Pixie: luv you to Jazzy!**_

**Bella: Jazzy?**

_Jazz: Alice's latest nickname for me_

_**Pixie: well you guys call me Pixie so I can call you whatever I want.**_

**Bella: fair Fair...when are we leaving again Jazz?**

_Jazz: well next week cause it takes likes 14 hours to get to England.. So ya. before school starts....._

_**Pixie: Jazzy were are we gonna stay me and Bells don't have enough money to have a dorm**_

_Jazz: your staying with us if oyu want there are like four extra bedrooms...well Rose and Em share one and there is one for Edward and one for Bella and one for you unless you and I share one and Bella and Edward share one.._

_**Pixie: Hmm ill alternate I need the wardrobe for all of my clothes! I think the closet in my room will only hold my winter clothes......**_

**Bella: only your winter clothes *goes pale***

_Jazz: Well me and Alice are going to a movie talk to you later?_

_**Pixie: sorry bella! I forgot bye ttyl? 3**_

**Bella: naw I am tired talk to you guys tomorrow have fun ;)**

_Jazz: oh we will!_

_**Pixie : JASPER WHITLOCK CULLEN HALE!**_

_Jazz: sorry Pixie talk to you later Bella! 3_

**Bella: bye guys! 3**

I went back to my bed and layed under the covers I took my iPod out of my drawer and put it in its dock and put the music so it was on background. I quickly fell asleep. I was sleeping and I was dreaming what college would be like...

_____________________________________________________________

time jump 1 week.

I was in my room it was my last day here. Its about 2 in the morning. Alice and Jasper were gonna be here at 4. I was busy packing my last things. I had 5 suitcases one was for my clothes and one was for my guitar and music things. And the other was for all of my books . The fourth one was for all my cds and movies and electronic stuff. The last one was for me to take in the car so I had something to do.

I had my laptop and my cell phone and my iPod in that one and my favourite book. I raced into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped down and got in. I let the water fall on to my back and opened up my shampoo. My awesome strawberry scented one. I massaged it into my hair and rinsed it out. I got out and checked the clock it was only 2:30AM I still had lots of time.

I took out my blow dryer. And dried my hair till it was completely dry. I finished at 3 and straightened my hair. I had it all done and I applied a little make up I put eyeliner and mascara on I left my lips and cheeks and walked down my suitcases and put them at the front door. I poured my self some cereal and got some orange juice. Alice and Jazz would be here in fifteen minutes.

Knowing Alice she would be here early. I walked back up the stairs into my dad's room and woke him up.

"Dad"

he grunted.

"Dad"

"Bells?"

"Yes dad" who else...I thought mentaly

"Alice is gonna be here soon I wanted to say goodbye to you. I was beginning to tear up.

"Im up- Bells I wanna be outside when you leave"

He got up and there was a soft knock at the door. I opened it and Alice was there looking very tired. Hmm usually she was a morning person. Behind her stood Jazz. I gave Alice a hug. I went behind Alice and hugged Jazz. Behind Jazz was Edward. I got out of Jasper's arms and hugged Edward and kissed him.

Edward grabbed my bags and put them in the back of his car. I was driving with Edward. In his Volvo and Ali and Jazz were riding in her Porsche.

I said goodbye to my dad and stepped inside Edward's car. I got in and took out my laptop. I knew Jazz was driving and Alice had her laptop so I signed in and started talking to her. I was also holding Muffins she was to cute to leave behind! I couldn't so I had her in my lap she sometimes ventured to Edwards it was kinda funny.

**Bella: Hey Pixie! Having fun so far?**

_**Pixie: mmm if you count me hanging out with Jazz for fourteen hours! 3! Lol**_

**Bella: mmm no you to behave now :P**

_**Pixie: Yes mom! What are you and edward doing?**_

**Bella: Nothing!**

_**Pixie: oo Tell Edward I said Hi will ya?**_

**Bella: ok tell Jazz I said hi!**

I told Edward that the Pixie said hi. I went back to typing.

_**Pixie: sorry Bells I am gonna go because I am really tired I am gonna go to sleep.**_

**Bella: Ok me to Edward said all of us are stopping off at Tim Hortons in about an hour in a half.**

_**Pixie: ok good night *yawn***_

**Bella: night *yawn***

"Edward I am gonna go to sleep wake me up when we get to Timmy's"

"Ok" I fell asleep right after. I briefley remember stopping off at Tim Hortons I think I ordered an ice capp and a dougnut I quickley fell asleep again.

When I woke up again. Edward was talking to me or I think next thing I knew I was in his arms going up somestairs.....


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait i was busy with my partner on another story sorry!!!!....but here is chpater 11!**

**and something happens ...and who ever guesses gets a virtual cookie lol**

**plz review when done i need to know what i did wrong and what i am doing right**

* * *

Chapter 11

Shopping Pixie Style

I woke up and I didn't open my eyes I was on a bed in a room I was unfamiliar with.

I opened one eye and looked at my surrounding. I was in a different room I rolled over and no one was there. I got up and looked at myself I was in my PJ's. Then the night rushed through me. I was in Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper's house. Well I should say our house. I looked at my bed again and Muffins was curled at the foot of the bed.

I stretched and I noticed a bathroom was connected to my room. I went in and did my thing. I didn't feel like having a shower so I brushed out my knots and put it in a messy bun. I brushed my teeth and walked out. I opened up my bedroom door and nobody was up. I took a quick glance at the clock it was only 9 in the morning. I saw a note on the table. I looked at it.

_My dearest Bella,_

_I have gone to get breakfast for everyone_

_be back in half an hour _

_Love Edward_

_xoxoxox_

I went to knock on Alice's door well the Pixie shared with Jazz.

"Alice" I knocked I heard a grunt.

"Alice" she came to the door and looked really grumpy. I don't know why she usually was a morning person.

"What do you want Bella?"

"Wow Pixie rough night" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Mhm"

"Well Edward has gone to get breakfast and I havent unpacked yet wanna help me set up my room?"

"OMIGOSH I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK!"

"Wow calm down Pixie"

"Ok let me get changed and I will meet you in your room"

"Ok Alice"

Edward's POV

I took my Bella upstairs and she was fast asleep I slept in her bed and I woke up around 8:30 AM so I decided to get breakfast for everyone I got up quietly and wrote bella a note I put it on the counter and left I was gonna stop off at the local coffee shop.

I walked into the front door. Jasper said they serve the best coffee and muffins. I went up to the front counter. Colour drained form my face when I saw who it was.

"Hello welcome to Its Coffee Café how may I help you"

I stood there frozen. I couldn't help my self I just came out.

"Umm excuse me what is your name?" I asked

"Jacob Black"

"You Bastard!" I yelled

"What I don't even know you and you are calling me a Bastard?"

"Oh you know me"

"How?"

"Bella Swan...does her name ring a bell?"

Now it was his turn for his colour to drain. He looked at me with a pale face and stuttered.

"B-bb- Bella? How do you know her?"

"Well I was her best friend why, don't remember me?"

"Edward Cullen?" he asked dumbfounded

"Yup and guess what she found someone way better then you!"

"Who? I was the best!"

"She has me EDWARD FUCKIN CULLEN!" I yelled at him.

"She is dating you!"

"You bet your ass she is"

"Please get out of my store Edward now"

"My pleasure..." I was about to walk away when I turned back and said "don't ever come near bella again you hurt her really bad! Its ok though you let me pick up the pieces" I spat in his face.

With that I got in my Volvo and decided on 6 english muffins from McDonalds wait make that like 20 Emmett had a huge appetite. I had to laugh at that. I parked and ordered and was on my way home to see my love.

Alice POV:

I was sleeping in Jazzy's arms..and we slept as soon as we got here. Bella was already passed out. I was awake and was drifting in and out of sleep when there was a knock on my door. And I heard my name. It was bella.

"Alice" I grunted

"Alice" I walked out of bed and opened my door looking grumpy.

"What do you want Bella" I think I said that a little to bitterly

"Wow Pixie rough night?"

"Mhm" I said I wasn't into talking I was really tired.

"Well Edward has gone to get breakfast and I havent unpacked yet wanna help me set up my room?" my mind exploded I wanted to soo much!

"OMIGOSH I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK!"

"Wow calm down Pixie"

"Ok let me get changed I will meet you in your room"

"Ok Alice"

I shut my bedroom door and danced my way to my closet. I opened it up and found a nice pair of short shorts which were a dark wash kind. I had my favourite tank top on which was baby blue and it said "_judge me by my size will ya" _it was cute and it fit me and my personality perfectly I walked out not to disturb Jazz and went to Bella's room I knocked then entered. She was sitting on her bed reading. Of course I thought. She looked up at me and then at her suitcases. I grabbed one and opened it. It had her pictures and stuff I hung her bulletin board above her bed and started putting pictures on it. I organized her photos. One section on her bulletin board was of me and her. The next was all of us then her and Jazz and her and Rosalie. And in the middle was her. I made a special section for her and Edward.

She had lots of them. I hung them up and put ones of Edward on the side. I looked in the box and found one of her mom.

"Bella were do you want this one?"

She looked up and came over to me. I handed her the picture and she gasped. She took it from my hands and put it on her night stand and looked at it. She had silent tears running down her face. I went to the floor and sat down beside her and hugged her.

"Bells its ok" I said trying to soothe her. She dried her tears and we put on some music and I grabbed the next suitcase it had her clothes. I CANT BELIEVE IT ON SUITCASE FOR HER CLOTHES...I seriously needed to take this girl shopping. I sorted her clothes as well. The first drawer was for her undergarments. The second drawer was for her pants and skirts. The last drawer was for her sweaters. I left he closet for her shirts. I organized her shirts colour wise. I was all done. She was opening another suitcase. She was setting something up.

I was her guitar stand and she had her guitar and she set it in the corner of her room and she took out her guitar books and put them on her book case. I grabbed the next one and it was her books. I put them on the book shelf alphabetical order. From author. I was all done and the last suitcase was her laptop and desk stuff. I set her laptop on her desk along with her school things. We were all done and we walked out of her room.

"Alice what time is it?"

"About 9:30"

"Oh ok" we waited on the couch for Edward when Rose and Emmett walked out. I guess Emmett and Rose forgot we were here cause they came out in there underwear. I cleared my throat and nodded my head at them they looked down and emmett said.

"AW CRAP I FORGOT YOU WERE HERE!"

Rose blushed and ran back to there room along with Emmett as soon as the door shut me and Bella burst into a fit of laughter. Edward walked in the room to find us holding our sides.

"Whats so funny what did I miss"

"Em...Rose.. Walk out in ............em...fogot....we...were....here.." I could manage to say in between my laughing.

"Hmm I wish you would of tooken a picture."

I finally stopped laughing and made a conversation.

"That is were you are wrong Edward Cullen" I said throwing him my phone. What Em and Rose didnt know was that I had my phone on camera and I took to pics one of them Em was yelling and when they were running away. I was to distracted when I smelled egg mcmuffins.

"Oooo breakfast! Im gonna go wake up Jazz!" they nodded and I went back to my room.

"Jazzy! Eddie got breakfast"

"Hmm" he said he was lying on his stomach and his face in the pillow.

"Well can you get up?" I asked

"Hmm fine" he rolled out of bed and fell on the floor.

"Owwww" he said

"Come on get dressed and meet us in the kitchen. With that I gave him a kiss and went out. I was going to grab my egg mcmuffin when Emmett came out and held it up high so I couldnt reach.

"Emmett thats not fair you now I cant reach"I pouted and gave him my puppy dog look.

"Awww stupid puppy dog face fine here Pixie" Emmett gave me my food back and I sat down at the end of the counter. Jasper walked out with his hair all messed up.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Rosalie said.

Jasper rolled his eyes and sat beside me and took a big bite out of the food that was in front of him. I looked into his eyes and then Edward cleared his throat. I glared at him and started eating my food.

"So Alice can I have that picture that you took?" Edward said

"Um sure what are you gonna do with it?"

"What picture?" Emmett asked

"Of you" I replied

"What of me?"

"You'll see soon enough"Edward said.

Edward called me over to the computer. We went onto Facebook and I cropped the picture on my phone so it was only Emmett cause Rosalie didn't deserve anything. This was also pay back for taking Bella's things. We uploaded the picture on facebook. I needed to take Bella shopping.

"Bella come one we gotta go shopping!"

"Awww fine!" she pouted and came over. We climbed into my Porsche. The ride there was quite but fine.. That was cool about me and Bella we didn't always need to talk sometimes..with my speed and my driving we were there in record time. My goal was to get Bella an outfit for Edward that would make her drop dead gorgeous for our group date tonight. Rose and me already had our outfits. We walked in and we were chatting away I dragged her to the clothes and I started at my work.

Bella's POV

Alice went to work I had no idea what she was doing or what she was looking for. What I really wanted to do was to be at home with my guitar...I don't play as much cause me and Edward finally got together. Alice reappeared under a heaping mountain of clothes. She looked so funny cause she was so short.

She pushed me to the change rooms it seemed like ours of trying on clothes but we got it done. We decided on a nice camisole which was dark blue and silk with a dark rose caolour cardigan on top with nice dark wash straight leg jeans and long boot legs. Which actually looked nice.

We got home and Rose and Alice dragged me upstairs and did my hair which was pin straight cause both of them were using a straightener. Alice did my make up which was my usual smoking eye colour and my pale pink lipgloss. They got me into my outfit and we were off to the famous restraunt Emmett talks so much about.

We sat in the booth and we ordered. Everyone was in there own little converstation.

"Rose"

"Mhm"

"Im just going to the washroom"

"Ok" I got out of the booth and was walking over to the bathroom. Someone grabbed my arm. And covered my mouth. I gasped at what I saw.......

* * *

**hey plz review and i will have chapter 12 up idk as soon as i am done thanks for ya'll who are still sticking by me......! :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took long and for all you who guessed jacob there right and some one else is with them!**

* * *

Chapter 12

The Sickly Non-Sweet Visitor

Bella's POV

I gasped. There looking me in the face was my first "real" boyfriend......Jacob Black.....and you never guess who he was with....Lauren Mallory. Edawrd's ex-girlfriend. He was smiling but it wasn't a good smile like old times it was like an evil grin....

"What do you want Jacob" I said glaring at him.

"I just came by to see how my girlfriend was doing"

"In case you havent noticed I am not your girlfriend! I am your ex girlfriend!"

"Thats what Edward said to"

"What do you mean?"

"The coffee shop Jasper comes to all the time..I own it."

"Wait...back up what are you doing here anyways your supposed to be in La Push."

"I moved"

"Your still in school Jacob...and why is this bimbo with you?"

"I am not a bimbo plain Jane I came to see Eddie Boy over there" she said glancing at Edward...I thought quick.

"Can we pick this up after I got to the bathroom please"

"Fine hurry up"

I ran into the bathroom and locked myself into the stale cause I knew if I took to long then he would send Lauren in here. I got my phone and called Rose.

"Hello?"

"Rose its me Bella" I said whispering

"Bella were are you we have been waiting..."

"I know do you remember Jacob Black?"

"Ya"

"Well he is here with Edward's ex Lauren and he wont leave me along bring Emmett and Jasper and Edward and yourself I need help!"

'Ok your by the bathrooms right?"

"Yup"

"Ok be there in two seconds."

I stood up and walked out of the bathroom to see Jacob there with his arms folded across his chest. Lauren was right behind him. I peeked over his shoulder and saw Emmett walking this way..Emmett was about two feet from me so I ran literally into his arms for a hug..he hugged me back...and said.

"Its ok Twinkle Belle he whispered your safe" Emmett went to talk with Jacob outside... we didn't eat so we payed for the drinks and left to see what Emmett was doing. Jasper came over to me. Jasper was like the older brother I never had.

He gave me a hug and went back to Alice. Edward was next and went into his arms..I almost felt like crying. Rose was up with Emmett. Edward's hand tensed on my back and I new he spotted Lauren. He quickly told Jasper we would meet them at the apartment.

"Edward I wanna wait with Emmett"

"Fine" he led me over to Emmett and I grabbed em's hand. He smiled at me then turned to the dirt bag.

"What do you want Black" Emmett asked. Edward stood in front of me. Jasper came over to stand beside me. Alice was behind me. And Rose well Rose was with Em she wouldn't miss a fight for anything.

"I came to see my girlfriend"

"Your ex-girlfriend" I put an emphasize on the ex part. Jacob glared at me.

Edward was busy looking at Lauren with disgust. Then Alice was raging for some reason. Maybe she was going to get back at Lauren after what happened at prom. Alice stepped in front and said.

"You know what you guys should have each other. You guys are both fuckin messed up"

This time Lauren stepped in and was glaring at Alice she towered over Alice's small frame.

"Excuse me?"

"I said if you didn't already hear you know what you guys should have each other. You guys are both fuckin messed up" Alice spat back.

"Nobody talks to me that way"

"Well some people do, like me" Alice went on her tippee toes to see into Lauren's eyes. Jasper had his eyes on Alice obviously to see if Lauren would hurt her.

"Emmett lets just go don't waste your breath or your strenghth on him."

"Ok any thing for you Twinkle Belle" Emmett back off and put his arm around me and Rose and Edward had my hand and Alice and Jasper followed behind.

"Fine you stupid bitch I don't need you !" I heard Jacob yell.

"I don't need you anymore either EDWARD!" I heard Lauren ask Jacob out and I rolled my eyes. We had driven home and Alice was at the computer on facebook I think. She was adding pictures and I saw Emmett in one of them..

That must of been Alice's payback for taking my bag I laughed so hard that everyone looked up. Emmett walked over and my face fell. His eyes turned to the computer screen and he looked as white as a ghost..

Alice looked up and her smile fell to...

"Emmett I am soooo sorry I will take it down as soon as possible" Alice said panicked.

"Ok thanks Alice I. Just don't want to be the internet freak of nature." Em said

Alice sighed and I heard what she muttered. It was a good idea at the time. I nodded and I went back to sit on the couch. Rosalie ended up calling for Chiniese food.

The food had come and I only ate a little. I went back to my room. To right a new song. I took out my guitar book and started to write lyrics. I grabbed my guitar and played what I had come up with.

_You said, there's no way the days should feel this short  
As soon as one ends, the other starts  
You said, all day I feel you're playing a part  
When all you ever want to do is leave a mark_

Every day, another one wasted  
Every day, you get up and face it  
Every day is a chance for redemption  
Every day, every day

You said, time moves fast but you're still staying in park  
As every chance takes off, you don't depart  
But it's just the defense  
For all the moments that name and define what we do  
Well how about you?  
We're all scared of breaking though

Every day, another one wasted  
Every day, you get up and face it  
Every day is a chance for redemption  
Every day, every day

Every day, another one wasted  
Every day, you get up and face it  
Every day is a chance for redemption  
Every day, every day

There's gotta be that something more that gets me through the night  
I'm out of touch, it's obvious  
I'm out of place and over this  
There's gotta be that change that takes my path from wrong to right

You said life is way too short  
As soon as one ends, another starts

Every day, another one wasted  
Every day, you get up and face it  
Every day is a chance for redemption Every day, every day

Every day, another one wasted  
Every day, you get up and face it  
Every day is a chance for redemption  
Every day, a chance for redemption  
Every day, a chance for redemption  
A chance for redemption  
Every day, every day

I thought about it and I would want to make this song a duet with Edward I have the parts all figured out. I would tell him about it later.

I walked out and everyone was staring at me like I just discovered fire or something. Muffins came out and rubbed against my legs.

"What?"

"Bella that song was kick ass!" of course Emmett would say that

"Well thanks" I said blushing.

I walked over to Edward. Edward cleared his throat to speak everyone looked at him.

"Guys how about me and Em go rent a movie Jasper you can come to?"

"Ya sure" Emmett said

"No scary ones guys" Rosalie said glaring at Emmett and Edward

"Ok fine Rosie" Emmett said kissing her.

"Come on guys" Jasper said kissing Alice and getting on his shoes.

"Bye Bella" he said kissing me

"Guys could pick up like pop and popcorn and chips and stuff" Alice chirped.

"Ya sure" they left and it was just us girls left. Rosalie left to go have a shower.

"And then there were two" I said giggling

"Very funny Bella" Me and Alice sat on the couch watching TV when Rose stepped out in a pale pink tank top that showed her belly button and nice boy cut shorts. She always looked beautiful. Alice went next and came back out in 2 minutes. She was very fast dresser. She had a silk pj bottoms and a purple tank top to match the bottoms.

I went next I got in my nicest PJ's I grabbed my boy cut shorts like Rosalie's but they were pale blue and I grabbed my grey tanktop. I walked out and sat down with them. We watched TV again when the guys walked in. Carrying a movie and stuff to eat.

"What movie did you get?" Alice asked

"We got Dude were my car"

"OMG! THAT MOVIE IS FUCKING FUNNY!" Rosalie said

"I've never seen it" I said

"Well Swan get ready to laugh!"

Jasper put in the movie and Jasper and Alice had the love seat me and Edward had the couch. Rose and Em liked the floor for some reason....the movie was over and I was laughing so hard. Rosalie was right.

Edward and me went to my room to sleep we didn't want to wake the others so we went quietly. We shut my door and Muffins jumped on my bed.

Edward crawled in and I was drifting off to dream land......

* * *

**plz review and thanks for reading my story...and i am writign chapter 13 well like now ....but i might need help with a title lol! plz ideas! **

**:D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey this chapter went faster then i expected it so i wrote it! hehe**

**This chapter is dedicated to my friend and helper CatsPrivateBedroom**

**she also gave me the title ;D THANKS A TON!!! I OWE YOU!**

**disclaimer: i own no characters SMeyer does and all i own are my words lol**

* * *

Chapter 13

Hyper Pixie Shopping Trip.....AGAIN!

I woke up to it being sunny....I liked it cause in Forks it never was sunny I wan gonna have to get used to the sun. I stood up and Edward was still asleep. Muffins was on his back being all cuddly. I stepped inside my bathroom and stripped down and looked my self in the mirror. I grabbed my brush and brushed out my knots and turned the water on. I had it on hot. So it would relax me.

I stepped in and so far it was doing its job. I took out my strawberry shampoo and applied it in my hair. I let it sit for a minute and I decided to rinse it out. I didn't realize how long I was in there till I stepped out and the mirror was really foggy and the clock said I had been in there for about an hour.

I grabbed my towel and peeked out to see if Edward was still asleep. Thankfully he was. I silently went to my closet and looked in my shirts. Alice had made it very easy. I grabbed my tank top which was a nice green. I went to my dresser. I grabbed my knee length shorts they were my skinny jeans but I cut them off. I went to the top drawer to grab my underwear and bra.

Alice insist that I match so I grabbed a pink bra and underwear. I rushed back to the bathroom. But of course I had to trip. Edward was stirring and still had the towel on so I quickly got up and rushed in the bathroom trying again I might add. I just made it when Edward knocked on the door.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Edward?"

"Oh ill just ask Alice and Jasper if I can use there's"

"Ok"

I released my breath which I realized I had been holding in. I put on my bra and underwear and my shorts. I pulled over my shirt. I cleared the mirror and brushed my hair. I took out the blow dryer. I blow dried it until it was completely dry. I decided to leave my hair in it's natural waves.

I walked out and opened my bedroom door to find Alice reading a fashion magazine. I should of known she was majoring in Fashion design. I was majoring in English Lit. Edward was majoring in medical thingy. He wanted to be a doctor like Carlisle. I think Jasper was doing this History thing. And Rosalie was doing mechanics. She may be a pretty face but she is not afraid to get down and dirty. Emmett wasn't really majoring he just took courses he thought he would like.

I walked up to Alice and she smiled at me.

"What?"

"Oh nothing I am just sooo excited school starts in a week!"

"Its already gone that fast?"

"Yeah Bella"

"Oh"

"Do you know what this means!!"

"What Ali?"

"BACK TO SCHOOL SHOPPING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yay!!!!" I faked with enthusiasum.

"Aw come on Bella! Its gonna be fun we can get new clothes and backpacks and you can get that new laptop you wanted"

"Alice I like the clothes and backpack idea but I don't have enough for a new laptop"

"Ill buy it then"

"Alice you cant buy me a new laptop its to expensive!"

"Nothing is expensive for Alice Cullen" she said grinning widley

"Fine..." I caved she gave me those puppy dog eyes.

Alice went over to the counter and made coffee. Like she needed it I thought. She was a pixie that was a little to energized. Sometimes I like to think of her as a battery. When she sleeps she rechages then when she wakes she is all hyper and ready to go.

"Bella I know what your thinking and yes I do need coffee" she said sticking her tongue at me like a five year old. I was staring at the coffee mug that was beside me when it was gone. I looked up at Jasper to see him grinning and drinking MY! Coffee. I glared at him. He looked all innocent until Alice came in a kissed Jasper and she motioned for me to take the coffee cup.

I grabbed it and I drank it and set it in front of Jasper. He smiled at me and took the coffee cup to his mouth and glared at me when nothing was in there. Alice went back to making more coffee. I stood up and hugged Jasper he smirked and grabbed me and hung me upside down. He was really strong not as strong as Emmett but close.

"ALICE!" I yelled she turned around to see Jasper holding me upside down and grinning at Alice.

"Jazz put her down!"

"Why its fun she's my cousin I was only joking" Jazz said chuckling

"Jazz please put her down" Alice said using her puppy do eyes.

"Fine" Jasper set me upright. I glared at him and sat on the couch waiting for the others to wake up.

Edward walked out of Alice's and Jasper's room and sat beside me. Right on cue Emmett and Rosalie walked out this time dressed. I guess Emmett remembered. I laughed in my mind

"So guys whats on the agenda for today?" Emmett asked rubbing his hands together.

"Well school starts next week so we are going shopping!" Ali said squealing.

"Cool" Rose said.

"Ok this is the plan the guys go together and the girls go together. We meet at the food court in two hours k"

"Yes Alice" everyone said. When it came to shopping never tell Alice no.

We took off to the mall and we decided to talk Rose's car. She complained she never gets me in there and then something about always taking Alice's car. I sat in the front Rose drove and Ali sat in the back trying to lean forward. She was to short. She leaned back in her seat and folded her arms across her chest and did a big "humph"

We arrived and the guys parked right next to us. I turned my phone on and whispered in Edward's ear to text me whenever. He nodded and went with the guys.

Alice POV

I sprinted inside and dragged Bella and Rose to Abacrombie and Finch. I told them to go search and explore while I got things that would suit them best. For Bella she was more get down and dirty so I got her a nice straight leg pant and a nice shirt that was baby blue . I got her a plae beige swearter that said Abacrombie and Finch.

For Rose she was more girly but not afraid to get dirty. So I grabbed a nice skirt and a tanktop that was pink. I got her a fuffy sweater and found them waiting at the changing rooms.

"Here this pile is for Rose and these are for you Bella."

"Umm ok" they said together.

They went in the changing rooms and while they were changing I walked around to found myself something. I found two sweaters.. Two pairs of pants and two awesome shirts.i walked back over and Rose was the first one done she looked gorgeous. Her golden hair on the sweater went awesome with the pants.

"Thanks Ali there are awesome!"

"Your welcome were is Bella"

"Im right here" Bella stepped out and me and Rose gasped she looked stunning.

"You look HOT! Bella!" I said

"Damn Swan you do have a body" Rose said laughing

"Mhm thanks Alice for showing me these.

I linked there arms in mine and dragged them to pay. They got out there wallets and I stopped them. I told them I would pay this store. Bella started to argue and I said there was really no point. Rose said the next store she was choosing and she would pay. Bella and I nodded in agreement.

Rose took us to American Eagle. She went searching this time and me and Bella looked around.

"So Bella how are you and Edward?"

"Good he almost saw me naked" Bella said blushing

"Really when!"

"Well I woke up and had a shower and I forgot my clothes in my room and of course he was int here I grabbed my clothes succssfully. But io tripped and the towel fell off and Edward stirred. I rushed back into the bathroom and he didnt' see anything I think" Bella finished her story and I was about to say somethign when Rose walked back with stuff in her hands I gladly took it . I walked in the changing rooms and stripped down.

Rose's POV

I walked around American Eagle till I found the perfect combo of clothes for each of my best friends/ cousin. I found Bella a shirt that would fit her curves perfectly it was green. I found a pair of yellow skinny jeans and grabbed a white sweater. For Alice I found a pair of straight leg jeans. A pink shirt and a pink hoodie.

I walked back and I handed them there clothes. They went to change and I found my clothes. I was all done and I took them to the check out counter. I paid and we walked out. Now it was Bella's turn.

Bella's POV

For my store I dragged them to plain old Sears. It was a good store which had really nice clothes. They went off to jewlerey. I found the clothes and I found each of them somethign that caught my eye.

For Ali I got a purple skinny jeans and a blue shirt that said one tough cookie. For Rose I got her a mini skirt and a pale pink shirt that said. I may look like a pretty face but I mean business. I got myself something simple. I got regualr jeans and a black tanktop. I rushed back to Rose and Alice and dragged them to the change rooms.

They finished and hugged me. I paid and we got the heck out of there. Now it was time for shoes. Alice said we should go to foot locker. So we went there. Alice got nice blue ball flats and ugg boots. I got ugg boots and rainbow convrese. Rose got pink high heels and ugg boots. The time went cause Rose said we had to go to the food court.

We walked there and the guys were waiting for us. They had a table and food waiting.

We ate in silence and we drove home. I took my clothes to my closet and I hung up my shirts put away my sweaters and pants. I put my shoes in my closet as well.

I walked back out and I saw everyone was watching TV. I sat on the couch and started talking with everyone. We debated on which TV show to watch. Alice won so we had to watch her design show. Emmett got bored and he and Rosalie went to there room. Alice and Jasper were curled up on the loveseat. Jasper wasn't paying attention to the show he was busy looking at Alice. I smiled and turned tot he show. Alice was engrossed in the show and was following what they were doing. Edward was playing with my hair.

I turned to face Edward and I smiled at him. He got off the couch and grabbed Alice and Jasper's favourite chips and handed them to Jasper.

"Thanks man" Jasper said smiling at Edward.

Edward got my favourite chips and we started to pig out. I loved BBQ chips they are really good. I liked my lips and I realized I had eaten the whole bag. I looked up at Edward who had an eyebrow raised at me. I smiled and said

"Opps"

He chuckled.

"Guys me and Jasper are going to sleep." we said good night to Alice and Jasper and it was only me and Edward left. Edward switched off the TV and turned on the DVD player. He put whatever movie he wanted in and he came back and curled up against me. I put my head on his lap and he played with my hair.

I fell asleep to the opening credits. I woke up vaguely to remember someoen carrying me and putting the covers over myself. The mattress shifted so I knew we were in my room. Muffins was between me and Edward and began to purr.

Edward started my lullaby and I fell asleep again to it.

* * *

**Please please review !!!!! :D and tell me if i need to change or if you like it or you have ideas for the next chapter :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is chapter 14...**

**its bella's first day of college and she meets someone she doesn't want to meet ever again......**

**and Edward finds out bella's true feelings when he was dating Lauren....**

**This chapter is also dedicated to CatsPrivateBedroom :D ILY!! :D THANKS FOR HELPING ME! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

* * *

Chapter 14

The First Day

A week has passed and it was now Monday. My first day of college. I was still sitting in my room laying under my covers. I glanced at my alarm clock it would go off in 5 minutes. I had it set for 6:30AM. Muffins was by my stomach enjoying her sleep. I was going through my day in my head. I had English Lit. It was just an orientation. To get to know the teacher. I wonder who was going to be in my class. Would anyone from Forks high be there?

The alarm buzzer woke me up and I stumbled out of bed. I went to the bathroom and started the shower. I looked myself over in the mirror. I looked like I haven't had sleep in years. I had bags under my eyes and my hair was a mess. I stripped down and I stepped in. The hot water felt good on my back.

I got my strawberry shampoo and massaged it into my head. I rinsed it out and stepped out. I took a quick glance at the clock I was only in there for 10 minutes. It seemed like longer. I towel dried my hair and stepped back into my room . I grabbed a purple bra Alice insist I buy. I got purple underwear and grabbed my outfit Alice picked out for my yesterday. My straight legged jeans and my baby blue top. My favourite outfit in here was the sweater Alice got me.

I grabbed my rainbow converse and slipped them on. I walked back into my room and brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail. I brushed my teeth and headed out of my room. Alice was already in the outfit she bought her self. She was sipping a cup of coffee. Edward was still in his room I was guessing and Emmett was on the couch in a pair of new jeans and a nice polo that Edward probably made him buy.

Jasper was with Alice and he was looking nice. I guess Alice got to him to. Edward finally came out looking as fine as ever. He came over to me.

"Bella I got us in the music class for starting musicians"

'Really that's awesome we can have a class together"

"Yeah so I before English Lit we can put our guitars in the music room"

"Ok"

"I gotta have breakfast" Edward said I nodded and turned to my room. I grabbed my back pack and stuffed it with my writing and stuff. I grabbed my laptop and put it in my backpack. I grabbed my guitar and walked out of my room . I set my bag down along with my guitar and sat beside Emmett. He put his arm around me and said.

"Hows it going twinkle belle? Nervous of your first day of college?"

"Yes and no"

"College is fun......how about after everyone is done and at lunch we meet at the café"

"OMG Emmett that would be awesome!" Ali said bouncing into the room with her little burst of life.

"Well I better get going to class" I told Emmett.

"Ok"

"Ill go with you in your car."

"Ok"

Edward and me picked up our bags and headed for the college. Our first stop was the music room. We got there and set down our guitars and headed for my English Lit class. I had my new backpack and my laptop in there. We got to my room and he said goodbye and his lips brushed past mine.

I opened the door and there were only a few students. I took the seat in the middle row. The teacher wasn't in the room yet so I took out my laptop. I turned it on. I checked my email and there was one from my dad.

_Dear Bella..._

_How is it going in New Hampshire. I hope college is fun for you and I wish everyone the best._

_Have fun in your English Lit class you will be a great writer someday :D_

_Love always dad._

_Xoxoxox_

I stared at the email baffled he never talked like that to me it was always awkward. So I

typed back.

_Hey dad_

_Everything is going good here how about in good old Forks? I am in English Lit now. Don't worry the teacher isn't in the room yet so I have time. Rosalie and Jasper say "hi uncle charlie" and of course Alice would want me to say hi to...and Emmett. Edward says his hi's and stuff like that. Today is my first day of college and its going good. I have only been in the class room for 5 minutes but its seems fine. Thanks for saying I am going to be a great writer daddy..._

_Guess what Edward got me and him into this music class and I can show them everything I have written and my guitar skills :D_

_Ill talk to you later the teacher just walked in _

_Love you lots and I will call you tonight_

_Bella 3_

I closed my laptop and the teacher went through the attendence list. Of course I was at the bottom.

"Isabella Swan"

"Here" I said raising my hand she checked me off and she called someone who was surprising.

"Eric Yorkie"

"Here" I looked around and saw my old friend... he was in the same middle school and high school we were friends then he turned against me. Same with Jessica and Mike..even though I didn't like Mike that much. Eric was two rows behind me. He must of noticed me cause he was staring at me.

I quickly looked away and paid attention to the lecture. The teacher was passed introductions and was telling us about the 5 w's and what not. I learned this in grade one. I didnt' listen. I just looked like it. I saw people with there laptops out. I turned my volume down and went on msn. Nobody was looking at me the only person online was Emmett. He only had a class after lunch.

**Bella: Hey Emmett**

_**Emmett: Hey Twinkle Belle arent you supposed to be in class?"**_

**Bella: I am in class**

_**Emmett: Why aren't you paying attention then? *raises eyebrow***_

**Bella: She is telling us about the 5 W's which I already now.**

_**Emmett: O......so how do you like the Lit class so far besides the boring teacher?**_

**Bella: Its good you never guess who is here though**

_**Emmett: who?**_

**Bella: Do you remember Eric Yorkie from Forks High?**

_**Emmett: ya wasn't he your friend till he turned against you and I beat the crap out of him. *booming laugh***_

**Bella: Ya he is sitting two rows behind me**

_**Emmett: hahahaha sucker...if he trys to mess with you again just call me *booming laugh***_

**Bella: Ok Emmett...anything you say...haha weres Rose?**

_**Emmett: She is at her mechanics thing and she is meeting us at the café**_

**Bella: O cool well I gotta go the bell rang and I got music !**

_**Emmett: ok bye Twinkle belle have fun ;)**_

I signed out and saw Edward smiling at me. I was heading toward him when someone

grabbed my arm. Edward looked paniced and came by my side. I was staring at Eric Yorkie. One of my friends in middle school who told my secrets to everyone in the whole school.

"Hello Bella"

"Eric" I said with my jaw clenched and glaring.

"Aw I remember you your Edward Cullen"

"Yes thats right...you're the bastard who hurt Bella"

Eric was silent for a moment and was about to speak when I cut him off.

"Eric leave me alone and if you don't... im going to call Emmett"

His eyes went wide. And stepped back. Edward put his arms around my waist and we left for music. We came in late and people were showing what they could do. Edward was next and he took his guitar to the front of the class and introduced himself.

"Hi my name is Edward Cullen ....I am from Forks...I play the guitar and I have a girlfriend." most of the girls in the room sighed and were whispering who the lucky girl was.

"Im gonna play a song for you which I wrote myself and its dedicated to my girlfriend."

Edward POV

"Im gonna play a song for you which I wrote myself and its dedicated to my girlfriend."

I started strumming and looked right into Bella's beautiful eyes.

_Well if you feeling me, lets make a memory  
My heart is melting , cause you're hot like the summer heat  
and hot is all we got, and there's no time to stop  
we think about this: should we or should we not_

And I know that you got a man  
But I'm here so put me in your plans  
I'll be what you need tonight,  
And I'm never gonna see you again

I wanna (do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op)  
It's got to be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me

No need to take it slow because soon I gotta go  
Wanna get your number and I'm feeling you, really though  
You know my game is tight, and now the time is right  
Gotta take advantage of the one summer night

And I know that you got a man  
But I'm here so put me in your plans  
I'll be what you need tonight, And I'm never gonna see you again

(do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op)  
It's gotta be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me

Sing it again now

(do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op)  
It's got to be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me

So before we say so long, before we end tonight  
Girl it can't be wrong, if it feels so right  
So i'll be me, shorty, you be you  
We gotta make it right

Let me see you move  
Come on now, show me just how you do  
Come on baby, shake it shake it shake it for me  
Nobody else around, its just you and me

Let me see you move  
Come on now, show me just how you do  
Come on baby, shake it shake it shake it for me  
Nobody else around, its just you and me

I wrote a melody all about a girl like a summer breeze  
I'll never see her again

Sing it again now

(do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op)  
It's got to be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me

Sing it again now

(do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op) It's got to be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me

I wrote a melody all about a girl like a summer breeze  
I'll never see her again

I looked in Bella's eyes and she was smiling and happy. The teacher came up to me and said

"That was very good Mr. Cullen what inspired you?"

"My girlfriend Bella..I met her in the summer and I never thought I see her again...after that cause I thought we were going to different schools for middle school"

"That was very nice. Now our next performer please come up."

I sat back down and Bella was blushing.

Bella POV

Edward was singing and I was thinking of which song to sing. I choose to sing You belong with me.."

I stood up at the front of the class.

"Hi my name is Bella Swan and I am also from forks and I play guitar and I have a boyfriend....which is Edward Cullen." after I said that all the girls in the room glared at me.

"The song I am going to sing is called you belong with me"

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
She doesnt get your humour like I do_

I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself  
Hey isnt this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by or waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I finished my song and stared at Edward he looked baffled.

"Very good Miss Swan"

"Thanks" she sent me back to my seat and Edward was asking me about the song.

"Ill tell you later" he nodded and the class was over.

Edward took my hand and we walked tot he café. Emmett and Rosalie were already there. Alice and Jasper were no were to be seen. I was about to sit down when a bob of black blurr crashed into me.

"ALICE!" I screamed

"Im am sooo sorry bella" she said grinning.

"Its ok were Jazz"

"He is still in his class he said he would be here in a minute"

We sat down and Emmett started talking.

"Looks like Bella the saint isn't so Saint after all" I glared at him and everyone had quistioning look on there face. Except Rose she just smirked.

"During her English Lit class miss Bella over here was on MSN talking to me while the teacher was talking" Edward smirked and Alice laughed.

"Wells I already learned that crap....and you never would of guessed who is in my class!"

"WHO!" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

"Eric Yorkie." Alice and Rose looked like they were about to beat the crap out of him.

"Its ok if this Yorkie wont leave her alone he have to deal with me and Jasper and Edward."

Right on cue Jasper walked over. We finished our lunch and Emmett left for his class. We decided to go home and we got in the car and drove home. We decided to watch some movies.

Rose was in her room working on her home work and Alice was working on a design. Jasper was watching the movie with me and Edward. I fell asleep on Edward and Jazz fell asleep on me. I just remember waking up and it was time for dinner.

* * *

**plz reveiw!!!!! and tell me what you think :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is chapter 15**

**this is dedicated to my friend CatsPrivateBedroom**

**she is helped me with most of the events that take place in this chapter!**

**if you like this story and Alice and jasper then you should read**

**Last Chance Before Forever**

**and**

**The Beginging of Something New**

**they are both by CatsPrivateBedroom**

**THANKS SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR HELP! :D**

* * *

Chapter 15

Eric Yorkie

I walked over tot he kitchen to be surprised by Emmett cooking dinner. He had a spoon and a pot so my guess is that it was maccaroni. That was the only thing Emmett could make. He actually made the best maccaroni I know.

"Smells good Em when is it going to be done?"

"In about 3 minutes" he said grinning. I nodded. I went into my room and grabbed my laptop. I took it out to the living room and sat on the couch. I went into my computer and looked at my pictures. There were lots of me and Alice and my cousins...Especially Rose..there were a few of Jasper and me. I found on of me and Eric..I deleted it and sighed. I went thorough the rest. There were some of me and Charlie and some of me and Jacob.

I deleted all of them that had me and Jacob I wanted no memory of him at all. I sighed again. And Emmett called everyone to dinner. We ate in silence in occasion to Emmett's failed attempt to make a joke. Rosalie rolled her eyes and slapped him. I washed my plate and told everyone that I was going to bed. I kissed Edward and shut my door.

I changed into my PJ's and sat on my bed. After running into Eric today. I started to remember or argument.

_Flash back:_

_"Hey Bella!" Eric said._

_"Hey Eric" I said. It was two days before the freshman dance at Forks High and I was planning on going with Edward and all my friends._

_"Umm Bella I was wondering do you want to go to the dance with me?"_

_"Look Eric I like you just not that way" I said_

_"O ok.....fine then......your just a slut anyways."_

_"Excuse me!"_

_"Ya you're a slut"_

_"How am I slut Eric!"_

_"Cause you would rather go to dance with anyone but me!"_

_"I just don't like you that way Eric."_

_Two days have passed and I still haven't talked to Eric. It was the day of the dance and I walked in the school to be pointed at and laughed at. I couldn't' tell what was going on. I walked faster and covered my face with my hair. I saw Eric and I rushed over to him._

_"Eric why are they laughing at me?"_

_"Oh I don't know why?"_

_"Eric I know you are behind this!"_

_'And what makes you think that!"_

_"Cause none of my other friends would do this now what did you do!"_

_"I just told everyone in the school that Bella Swan has no mother and that her father rapes her."_

_I stared at him baffled that was a complete lie. My mom was dead but my father never rapped me._

_"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU SAY THAT!!"_

_"Oh I didn't even tell you he best part Your own father killed your mother."_

_"FUCK YOU! YORKIE!"_

_I took off down the hall way and ran into Jasper. Rosalie Emmett and him were all seniors. I had tears running down my face._

_"Bells what's the matter." he asked worried._

_I told him what Eric said to me and Jasper pulled me into a tight hug. Jasper could always calm me down. Jasper had his arm around me and lead me to the Lunch table were people were whispering and laughing._

_Emmett stood up and hugged me. He whispered to me. "After school I am going to beat the shit out of Eric"_

_All I did was nod. I didn't know what else to do. I hated Eric I would fuckin kill him.. Me and Alice had the next class together. We stopped in front of the door she hugged me. We walked in and took our regular seats next to each other. I half listened to the teacher and I heard people talking about me and what not. I rolled my eyes.. The class ended and I had gym next which was with Edward and Alice. _

_Alice and me walked in and had gym I mostly watched as the good people ran around the court with a basketball. School ended and I walked to the parking lot. Emmett always gave me a ride home. I heard the sounds of "fight ...fight ...fight" Edward and me looked at each other and ran over tot he crowed._

_Emmett stood facing the small and helpless Eric Yorkie. I looked in amazement Emmett wasn't kidding. One by one Emmett punched the life out of him. Eric had a bloody nose a black eye and a bruised stomach._

_Emmett came over to me and took me and Rosalie home. Jasper took Edward and Alice. I sat in the car silent. Rose was talking to Emmett about beating up freshman. I smiled faintly when Emmett looked in the mirror and grinned._

_They stopped at my house and I walked in side feeling sad._

_End of flashback._

I snapped out of it and realized I had been deep in thought for nearly half an hour. I walked out of my room and everyone was sitting around the TV eating chips. I sat down next to Edward and I took a hand ful of Barbeque chips those were my favorites. I couldn't' want till tomorrow. Then I could have my English Lit class.

I woke up in my room. Edward must of carried me in there. I got changed in a

mini skirt and a green top with my nice hoodie I found a Seares. I grabbed my flats and back pack with my laptop. I only had Lit today so I was good. Alice was of course up and about with her coffee. Jasper looked asleep and still breathing. Emmett was grinning and Edward well was waiting for me. Rosalie was still in the shower. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked to his Volvo. We got to the school and I ran to English Lit.

Rosalie POV

I woke up late this morning so I had to have a quick shower. When I got out only Emmett was here. I was running late for Mechanics great I said rolling my eyes. Emmett had a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I asked I wasn't in the mood for this

'Cant go any were with out your keys can you?" my eyes blazed and I snaked over to Emmett who got off the couch and ran around the island in the kitchen. I saw my keys in his hands. I grabbed the spatula that was on the island. I held it in my hands.

"Emmett give me my fucking keyes!"

"If I go near you....your going to hurt me"

"I TOLD YOU TO NEVER FUCKING TOUCH MY KEYS WHEN I AM LATE!"

Emmett was being a complete ass hole right now. I raised the spatula and I hit him right in the face. I grabbed my keys.

"Rosie! That wasn't very nice......your still my girl though right?"

"Yes Emmett now bye I am late!"I said glaring at him.

I got him my car and drove as fast as I could to college. I got in my class room one minute before the bell rang.

This kid named Tyler who had a thing for me kept doing this lame pick up lines.

"If you were the alphabet I would put U and I together." I rolled my eyes and carried on with my work. He tried another one.

"you must be a ticket cause you got FINE written all over you!" I was so fucking mad I grabbed the first thing that I had in my hands. I flung the pocket wrench at his head and made him bleed.

"You fucking Bitch I was only trying to get with you!"

"Ha serves you right bitch you know I am with Emmett! Now stop trying your chessey pick up lines and get out of my fuckin way before I throw a hammer at your head!" he backed away and the teacher sent me to the dean.

"Miss. Hale....why would you throw a pocket wrench at Mr. Crowley?"

"Because he wouldn't stop with his pathetic pick up lines. And I was late for school and I had no time for that so I grabbed the first thing that I could find and threw it at him" I said simply shrugging.

Mr. Greene narrowed his eyes and told me I was suspend for one week for weapon assault on a kid. I shrugged and got back in my BMW and drove home.

Bella POV

English was half way through and Eric was one row behind me this time. Actually he was right behind me. He passed a note to me and of course I had to read it.

_Bella I am soo sorry for what I did to you in high school can we talk after class?_

I stared at the note and wrote back

_Eric I am still fucking mad at you how could do that make a lie about my father! And my mother!!_

I passed the note back and I heard him sigh. I heard him scratching meaning he was writing back. He passed the note back and I took it.

_Bella please you have to know why I did that! Give me a chance!_

I turned it over and I wrote

_No in fucking hell am I giving you a second chance! You have all of high school to explain and I don't need you anymore so you can go and fuck off._

I passed it back. I heard him sigh. He didn't pass anymore notes after that. I was glad.

What Eric did was mean and menacing. The bell rang and I jumped out of my seat. Eric trued to talk to me abut I didn't listen. Edward was at my door and I gladly took his hand. I whispered for him to hurry. We walked swiftly to his Volvo.

I climbed in the passenger seat and we spead home. Rosalie and Emmett were there. Wait Rosalie was home?

"Rose what are you doing home?"

"I got suspended"

"Why what happened"

"That stupid Tyler dude get using cheesey pick up lines and Emmett almost made me late this morning. So I got pissed at through a wrench at his head. He started bleeding and the dean suspended me for a week"

"Oh are you ok?"

"Im fine" she said smiling.

Alice POV

I was sitting in my Fashion design class. This kid kept looking at me when I was trying to make my shirt that was my project for Mrs. Simmons. It was purple and it was a V-Neck which would show off her curves. The kid was brown hair and green eyes. He wore a jacket with plaid which was utterly atroshish. I was the first one finished. I handed it to her and she gave me an A. She said thank you and I headed back to my seat. The rule was in her class if you finished early you can do whatever.

I took out my iPod I put in the ear phones and I listened. I knew the bell rang when kids got up. I turned off my iPod and I walked swiftly out of the class room, to Jasper's. I looked in his window he was still in there probably getting his homework.

Someone grabbed my arm and spun me around. It was the kid from my class. I glared at him.

"Hi my name is Chris" he said sticking out his hand. I didn't shake it.

'Alice" I said. Jasper was walking out of the class when "chris" pulled me into his chest.

"GET OFF OF ME LET ME GO!" I yelled

Jasper came and took me away from Chris

"Stay away from her she is my girlfriend!"

"Wow man I didn't know no need to get violent"

"At least not this time"

"Ok umm bye"

With that Chris left and I hugged Jasper tightly he whispered if I was alright I nodded and he hugged me back. Tears stained Jasper's shirt. He lead me to my Porsche. He decided to drive so I got in the passenger side. Silent tears were rolling down my cheeks. Jasper held my hand and whipped them away.

"Alice im here its ok" he said walking out of the car. He pulled me into another hug. He cupped my cheek and kissed me. I smiled and I made sure nobody knew what happened.

We walked in and Bella was in the kitchen making I don't know. Emmett and Rosalie were on the couch talking. Edward was helping Bella. They said hello and we said hi. We sat on the love seat and I got my sketch book out for my next design. I was halfway through when there was a knock at the door.

Emmett went and answered it.

"Hello ?" said Emmett ....Emmett stood there frozen...

* * *

**PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!!**

**who is at the door?**

**A)Eric Yorkie**

**B)Jacob Black**

**c)Laurned Mallory**

**d)Esme and Carlisle?**


	16. Chapter 16

**HERE IS CHAPTER 16!!!!!**

**and this chapter is dedicated guess who!? CatsPrivateBedroom**

**she gave me one of the main ideas in this chatper ILY AND THANKS!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 16

Pay Back's A Bitch

Bella POV

I was in the kitchen when I heard a knock at the door. I was about to go and get it when Emmett decided to answer it. So I went back to stirring my soup. Emmett had said hello and I heard a faint hi. I turned around and Emmett stood frozen in his spot.

I listened to the conversation.

"What do you want" Emmett said sneering with his jaw clenched

"I want to see Bella" I heard it.. But I couldn't figure out who it was.

"How did you find this address?"

"I have my sources"

I started walking forward with they soup in my hand. Rosalie wanted some so I was brining it to her. Everyone was starring at the door. I rounded the corner and I could see who it was. I dropped the soup and fell backwards to be caught by Edward.

I went to the door.

"Emmett its ok I got this" Emmett had a worried look in his eyes I nodded to him. he just went and sat on the couch eyeing me.

"What do you want Jacob!"

"Look Bella I made a huge mistake!"

"Ya your just figuring that out now!"

"Im sorry!"

"I don't need your apologizes!" I sneered. I went to close the door but he stuck his foot in the door. I opened it back up to yell at him and he was down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan I made a huge mistake on cheating on you will you do the honour of marrying me?"

"NO !!! KNOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY LIFE!" Everyone heard me scream. Edward saw Jacob kneeling. Edward let out a small growl. Emmett was behind me. Glaring at him. I tried shutting the door again. Jacob put hi s foot in the door so I opened it again and he was standing straight. I lifted my foot and kicked him in the groined. I gave him the middle finger and shut the door again. Emmett stood there gaping at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Bella you just kicked him in the spot!" emmett said.

"And gave him the middle finger" Edward said finishing Emmett's sentence. I grinned widely. I walked back to Rose who gave me a high five. Alice looked like in complete shock. Jasper was utterly amused. I cleaned up my mess and decided to take a hot long shower.

Emmett POV

I was so baffled. Bella sweet innocent Bella who couldn't hurt a fly just kicked Jacob Black almost half her height in the balls. My grin got wider. Bella decided to take a shower so it was my duty to create conversation. As usual.

"Dude Bella kicks ass!" I said me and Rose high five.

"I never new my cousin had it in her" Jasper said sipping his coke.

I grinned even wider.

Alice was sitting with Jasper with a big grin like mine. Alice may be small but she can be vicious.

Alice POV

I was so stunned that Bella would do something like that. I had always known Bella to be quite and non-violent. Today was proven wrong. Bella was having a shower and Emmett was making conversation. He kept staring at me. But I knew exactly what he was thinking.

_Alice may be small but she can be vicious_ is what Emmett would be thinking.

Jasper was sipping his coke. I took it from his hands and took a sip. He looked at his empty hand and back at me. He shrugged and got off the couch to grab another one. I grimaced. I grabbed my sketch book that was on the table from earlier on. I flipped through he pages to my "homework" assignment. I had my pencil and was working up a storm.

I whispered to Jasper I was going to be in my room. I sat at my desk and turned on the desk lamp. I had my laptop out. And my sketch pad and my sewing machine. I was going to create the perfect dress for Bella. It was going to be a satin baby blue with Rhinestones near the top. I had it all sketched out.

On my computer I have a program were I can see what it is going to look like. It looked perfect and I set to work measuring. I already had the fabric. I must of fallen asleep cause Jasper woke me up.

"Ali? Come on lets get you to bed" I turned my head and Jasper was smiling at me. I smiled back. He picked me up and tucked me under the covers. I kissed him and snuggled up to him I fell asleep.

Bella POV

I was awake and I felt really good about yesterday. I had no classes . Emmett as usual didn't have his till after lunch. But everyone else did. So it was me and Emmett. I sat in bed for a few minutes. Muffins was sound asleep, all curled up in a ball. I smiled at myself. I took a quick glance at the clock it was 9 in the morning. Everyone was gone by now.

I reluctantly got up and trudged out in the living room. Emmett was no were to be seen. There was another note and it said

_Dear Bella_

_Gone to get MCDONALDS!! WOO WHO!!!_

_Anyways be back soon_

_Luv Emmett :D_

I threw the note in the garbage and sat on the couch. I layed down on it.

I must of fallen asleep cause Emmett was shaking me awake.

"Twinkle Belle come on I got food!" he said grinning

"Ok im up im up"

Emmett and me had a silent breakfast he just got me about 7 hash browns. I loved hash browns. I went back and sat on the couch and read my book that I bought at the local book store.

"Emmett im just going to the book store"

"Ill come with"

"Em don't you have a class?"

"Ill bunk nothing important were doing today"

"Ok fine your driving though"

"Fine by me" he smiled at me and piggy backed me down the hall way to the elevator. We got in his big Jeep and took off for the book store.

We arrived and I sprinted inside I heard Emmett's booming laugh. I walked inside and headed straight for the classics. Emmett of course went to the magazines. He liked reading about the pretty girls..I rolled my eyes and grabbed on of my fav books.

Anne of Green Gables. I had been looking for this book forever. So I grabbed it paid and me and Emmett went back to our house.

We got in and Rosalie was in there on the couch. I forgot she was suspended she must of been sleeping.

"I am soo sorry Rose I forgot you were here!" she looked up from me and smiled

"Its ok Bella I blame Emmett for not telling you"

"Oh well ok" I left Emmett and whispered good luck he grinned and turned to Rose.

I heard Rose yelling at Emmett for not inviting her. So I decided to make her favourite meal for dinner.

"Rose!" I yelled she came in my room looking pissed.

"Ya Bells?"

"I feel bad for leaving you behind so how about I make you your favourite dinner" she smiled even brighter.

"Thanks bells!! I cant wake I love spaghetti!"

I laughed and she left to go and talk to Emmett. I smiled again and layed on my bed, I decided to take a nap before the rest of them got home.

Alice POV

I was in the class room and I had my laptop and my sketch book. I was almost Bella's design. I had my fabric and everything like the Rhinestones. The kid named "Chris" was looking at me again. I rolled my eyes at him. He smiled at me and I mouthed _"Jasper"_. He looked away then. He was still staring at me though from the corner of his eye.

I was done the measuring and started sewing it together. I was out of my blue thread so I had to go ask Mrs. Simmons. I walked down and I caught Chris looking up my mini skirt. I turned around and smacked him in the face.

"What is your problem Perv!" I sneered in his face.

"Nothing I didn't do anything!" he sneered back

"You were looking up my skirt! Your such a perv!"

I walked away and he slapped my ass. I got really mad now and punched him in the face. I hated this kid so much. The teacher came up to me and said

"MRS. CULLEN! WE DON'T PUNCH COLLEGES!"

"He was looking up my skirt and slapped my as- I mean butt" she looked like she was flaming and sent both of us the Dean River. Mr River Greene was a strict but if you respected his rules you got alone fine.

"Now Mrs. Cullen can you tell me your side of the story?" I nodded and I started

"I was in my fashion class and I needed more thread so as I was walking to the teachers desk the perv over there" I pointed to Chris " was looking up my skirt. Then I slapped him in the face. Then as I walked away he slapped my butt.....I lost it and punched him in the face"

Mr. Greene nodded and turned to Chris. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying all I heard was the verdict.

"Mrs. Cullen you have one day of detention this Saturday and Mr. Stone you have two weeks of detention starting tomorrow." I sighed and grabbed my bag. I walked quickly to Jasper's class. I sat down on the bench that was outside of his class room. There was ten minutes of his class left. I took out my sketch book that I grabbed before Mrs. Simmons told me to go to the Dean's office. I started making adjustments to Bella's dress. The bell rang and Jasper came out.

I jumped on his back and kissed his neck.

"Hey Alice" he said

"Hey Jazzy" I said smiling. I climbed off of his back

"What are you doing here so early?"

"I got sent to the principals office"

"Why is that Ali-Cat?"

I told him what happened and he was so tense when I told him what Chris had done. I hugged Jasper and I took his hand and I held it close to my face and whispered.

"Don't worry you're the one I only have eyes for" I said smiling.

He sighed in relief and he took my hand and we walked down the hall to my Porsche. I drove today. I was speeding down the road and we got home in record time.

We came in the door to find Rose and Emmett on the couch sleeping. Bella was no where to be seen. Edward was still in his doctor class I presumed.

Edward POV

I was sitting in my doctor medical in training class. My dad had already taught me about this so my mind was on Bella and how she handled Jacob Black yesterday. I am so proud of her. My bell finally ran and I rushed to my volvo. I drove to our house and flung the door open. Rosalie and Emmett were asleep on the couch and Alice was next to Jasper drawing. Jasper was reading his history books.

Bella was no were to be seen. I knocked on her door and she was sound asleep. I tucked her in. It was only 4 so I decided to wake her up at 5. I closed her door. I thought to myself at how lucky I am to have a girl like Bella. I walked back into the living room. I decided to see how everyone's day was.

"So how was everyone's day?"

Everyone said fine. Alice had unshed tears in her eyes.

"What happened Alice?"

Alice told me what happened and I was appalled. This Chris seems like a perv. Bella woke up and tumbled out of bed.

Bella POV

I woke up and I was still I my clothes. I walked out and everyone was home. I smiled and I turned tot he kitchen. I promised Rose I was making spaghetti. I had the noodles and sauce in two separate pots .

Dinner was ready and Rose was enjoying. I grabbed the garlic bread and set it down. We all finished and Rose decided to do the dishes. We all went to the living room and watched Emmett's favorite program. Can you believe it was America's Next Top Model . I think it was just because he saw girls...

The TV showed finished and I wasn't tired. Everyone had gone to bed it was just Edward and me. I was sitting on Edward's lap when he started kissing my neck. I turned around and I caught his lips. Edward kissed me with so much passion I was starting to feel light headed.

I pulled back for air. I started kissing him back. With all the love I had for him. I smiled into our kiss. Edward pulled back and we smiled at each other.

We hugged and we put on a movie. I didn't care what movie we watched. My head was on Edward's lap and he played with my hair. A blanket was draped over me. And Edward was playing with my hair I smiled. I dozed off and my dream was amazing.

**Dream**:

**I was in my room and Edward came in on one knee and asked me to Marry him I said yes. We laughed and kissed. Our wedding was marvelous nothing I have ever seen. It was from a fairy tale. My mom was there like she used to be ...I just wish that it was real..**

* * *

**HEY I READ ALL YOUR REVIEWS LAST TIME! THEY WERE AWESOME!**

**CAN I PLEASE SEE REVIEWS LIKE THAT THIS TIME!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is chapter 17 *screams!!***

**Edward is doing something that i hope you guys alll like! :D**

**thanks for the awesome reviews and i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17

A Perfectly im-Perfect Day

Alice POV

I had awoken and I had I test in fashion today. I know right how is that possible. Well it is. I made my self get out of Jasper's warm embrace and have a shower. I trudged to my closet and grabbed my clothes. I heated up the shower. I stripped down and got in. I used lavender shampoo. I didn't' like the smell of strawberries. Bella thought I was crazy.

I massaged it into my hair and washed my body. I dried myself of and towel dried my hair. I put on my black bra and panties. I put on my skinny jeans which were purple. I had my yellow American eagle shirt that made my out fit a colour combo. I grabbed my ugg boots which were black. I blowed dried my hair and did it in its usual pixie self.

I stepped out and a very sleepy Jasper stepped in. I giggled and I was about to leave. He grabbed my wrist and said

"Gonna get away with out a morning kiss?" he asked fake hurting.

"No" I gave him a kiss he pulled me closer but I stepped out. He looked dumbfounded. I giggled and said

"Not till you brush your teeth" he smirked and closed the bathroom door. I grabbed my black backpack which had purple polka dots on it. I stuffed my sketch book and laptop in it. I made sure I had extra thread and fabric. My was gonna do my "test" on Bella's dress.

I stuffed it neatly in my bag and stepped to the counter. I turned the coffee maker on. I don't know why people say that I shouldn't have coffee im perfectly fine. The coffee was done and I poured me and Jasper each some. I turned around to pour myself some cereal when two familiar arms wrapped around me. I turned around to be met by Jasper's lips. He started kissing me. I kissed him back. In my opinion I loved kissing Jasper. Someone cleared there throats. I looked around to see Emmett there with a goofy grin on his face.

I blushed a deep crimson red. Emmett started laughing and I glared at him. Something small rubbed against my legs. I looked down and Muffins was meowing at me. I guess she was hungry I filled up her food dish and water dish. As it ate it purred. It was done and went to Emmett. It loved Emmett. Emmett may look scary but he was a teddy bear on the inside.

I checked the time and I wanted to get to class early. I told Jasper and he went down to my car. I drove there. Jasper walked me to my class. I smiled and stretched on my tippy toes. To kiss him. He lifted me up and I kissed him. He chuckled and left I said bye and I opened to see that the only other person was Chris. Glad I wore skinny jeans today. I ignored him and sat down far away from him.

I took out my laptop and started Bella's design. I had a virtual manakin and I made it like it was Bella to see what it would look like. I was almost done my virtual design when Chris came over.

"What do you want" I growled

"I wanted to see if you could give me a second chance?"

"What do you mean" I said bitterly

"I mean like on a date"

"God dammit don't you get it! Jasper Hale is my boyfriend and that is not changing!"

"Well why him and not me?"

"Cause unlike you "Chris" he is a gentleman who does slap girls asses and looks up skirts and you know what I love him!"

"Fine whatever you just missed a chance of a life time!"

I scoffed " ya right! Jasper is all I need!"

He gave me the middle finger and I got my sketch book out. I started the actual design. The first bell rang and the kids and teacher came in.

"Today class you are going to make something for your test you have 2 hours no more and no less you may start"

I quickly got to work. I already had my virtual design. I had that out for a reference. I was almost done my sketch. I was done I still had about 1 hour and 45 minutes left. I had my fabric. I measured and I began cutting the design. I had the sewing machine out. I made the front and back and sewed them together. I made the bottom flare out. I added ruffles little ones at the top. I made it strapless.

I finished sewing it. And I was adding the Rhinestone. I choose green and dark blue to make the dress pop. I let the Rhinestone stay in. I still had about an hour left. I waited patiently waited and it was finally done. I walked up to Mrs. Simmons.

"Mrs. Simmons im done" I held out my dress for her to examine.

"Very good Miss. Cullen. Satin baby blue good choice. Rhinestone also a good choice. Good idea for the flare at the bottom. I give you an A+." I was grinning very wildly. She handed back the dress.

"Miss. Cullen who is that for?"

"My best friend Bella Swan" She smiled and I walked away I heard her say she was very lucky. I smiled. The rest of the people were done. I took out my iPod and started the song. I watched the room as it worked. Chris kept glancing at me and I rolled my eyes. I saw him making a shirt with a simple design. I sighed amateur I thought. The two hours was up and only a few people had finished. I was dismissed cause I was the first one finished. To my surprise Jasper was waiting outside my door.

I smiled at him. He gave me a hug and a kiss.

"So how did it go" he asked curiously.

"She gave me an A+!" I said beaming

"Cool can I see it" I nodded and reached in my bag it was folded neatly.

I opened it up. He gasped he smiled.

"Bella is going to love that"

"Thanks!" I said blushing. Gosh I think Bella is wearing off on me.

We walked to my Porsche. That Edward kindly bought for me. It was a Christmas present last year. Usually it took me a short time to get home. But I kept getting all the red lights. I hate red lights there not fast enough. I groaned. Jasper rubbed my hand. I smiled at him the light turned green I spead down the road. I heard sirens behind me. I moaned again. Jasper chuckled.

I pulled over and an officer got out and knocked on my window I rolled it down. He was surprised to see someone like me driving a Porsche. He snapped out of it.

"Ma'am do you know how fast you were going"

"Yes I was going 80KM per hour"

"You were over the speed limit. Licence and registration please" Jasper reached into the glove department and grabbed my papers. I reached into my wallet and took out my driver licence. I handed them to him. He looked at the ID and looked at me.

"Miss. Cullen im going to give you a speeding ticket. You will only have to pay a fine of a hundred dollars but next week Friday." he handed back my stuff while I banged my head on the steering wheel. Jasper rubbed my back and put my papers back. The Officer handed me my ticket and walked back to his car. He wrote my licence plate number down and singled I was aloud to go.

I took off at the speed limit. We finally reached home . We walked in the door and Bella spoke.

"What took you guys so long?"

"I got a ticket" they all gasped

"For what?" Edward asked

"Speeding"

"How much is the fine" Rose asked

"A hundred dollars and I have to pay it by next Friday or else the price goes up" I put my head in my hands and groaned.

"At least its only a hundred dollars Ali" Emmett said

"Ya but still"

" what are we having for dinner?" Emmett asked. Leave it to him to be random.

Rosalie POV

I woke up and decided to have nice hot shower. I stepped in and let the hot water run down me. I had a mechanics quiz on cars and stuff. I think I am going to pass. I shared Bella's strawberry shampoo. I stepped out I had been in there for half an hour. I blow dried my hair and curled it not a lot just the front. I changed into my straight leg jeans and my shoes. I had my backpack. I didn't need my laptop so left it here. I said bye to Emmett.

"Bye Em" I said giving him a kiss

"Bye Rosie" I laughed and shut the door. I drove to Dartmouth. I opened my class room doors Tyler and some other people were here. Tyler of course came over.

"Hey Rosalie"

"Tyler" I said not looking up at him.

"Was that an earthquake cause you just rock my world"

"Fuck off Tyler" it was my first day back form suspension I couldn't get suspended again.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, how would you like it if I came home with you?" I scoffed. He obviously used my name.

"Tyler go away I am not interesting" he didn't listen.

"If beauty were sunlight, you'd shine from a million light-years away" I tried ignoring him.

"Tyler Crowley get this through that fucking head of yours! I don't like you I like Emmett Cullen!" I sneered

"Wow come down baby"

"Don't call me that!"

"Do you know karate? Cos damn it honey, your body is really kickin."

"Yes I agree my body is kicken but its only for one man"

"Were you arrested earlier? It's gotta be illegal to look that good" I laughed and turned around to study some more.

"Ill get you don't worry" thank god he gave up. The teacher walked in the room. She handed us a test. It was about two pages long. It was multiple choice. Easy. It was all stuff I knew.

The first question was. is the part of physics concerned with movement and the forces that cause it. It was easy I circled sound. It carried on like this.

I was done an hour later. I doubled checked my answers. I was the second one done I handed it in. Tyler checked me out as I walked by. I rolled my eyes. The teacher sent me back to my desk. I loved Emmett he was so good at protecting me. He was strong. He wasn't afraid to show his emotions. He got along with everyone unless you piss him off.

I was deep in thought. Something Bella does a lot. I laughed quietly. The bell brought me out of my thoughts. I walked up to the teachers desk.

"Excuse I was wondering what I got?"

"Ah Miss. Hale. You got a perfect score" I smiled and walked to my car. I got in and drove home. It takes me about 10 minutes to get home.

I walked in the front door. Emmett was smiling at me.

Ten minutes had past and Alice and Jasper still haven't come home. My mouth spoke to soon and they walked in.

"What took you guys so long?" Bella asked.

"I got a ticket" Alice said

"For What?" Edward asked

"Speeding" she exclaimed

"How much is the fine" I asked

"A hundred dollars and I have to pay it by next Friday or else the price goes up" she said.

"Its only a hundred dollars Ali" Em said

"But still" she had her head in her hands.

"What are we having for dinner?"

Leave it to Emmett.

Bella POV

Alice told me what had happened. Edward early had said that he wanted to take me out to dinner. I said yes. I walked to my room to be followed by a knock on the door.

"Come in"

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Alice"

"I have something for you" she said

"Like what" she grabbed something from her backpack and handed it to me. I unfolded it. It was beautiful dress. It was satin baby blue which flared at the bottom. It had Rhinestones on it. I was in tears.

"Do you like it" she had a worried look on her face. I hugged her and she hugged me.

"I love it Alice!"

She smiled and said " you can wear it for your date tonight"

"How do you know?"

"Cause Edward told me"

"Alice"

"Yeah"

"Can you make me pretty?" I asked sheepishly

"YES!!!!"

Alice took me into the bathroom. She took the curling iron and curled my hair.

She let it hang down. She took a light blue eyeshadow and applied it. She put black eyeliner and mascara. And pale pink lipstick. She added a little but of blush. She helped me into my dress.

"Ill be right back" she said

I nodded. I looked at myself in the mirror I looked beautiful I didn't even recognize myself. Alice came back with blue shoes. They were about 3 inches. I stared at them in horror I was going to break my ankle in those.

"Don't worry you wont hurt yourself." I nodded and put them on.

I was all done and Alice walked me out. Edward was at the door. Emmett whistled at me. I blushed. Rosalie smiled. I think they new something was going on. Jasper hugged me and I took Edward's hand. He was dressed in a nice tuxedo. I wonder where we were going. He opened the passenger door. I climbed in.

Edward POV

I took off in my Volvo holding on to my Love's hand the whole way. I was taking her to the fanciest restraunt. This night was special I was going to ask Bella to marry me. I wanted her to be mine forever. I smiled at her. She gave me a smile that melted my heart. She was the perfect girl for me.

We pulled up and Bella looked exscuiset. I gave my keys to the valet. Bella's eyes were huge.

"Edward this place is amazing" she said with her angel like voice.

"Only for the best" was my reply. She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek. The host came up to us.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" he asked in a french accent.

"Yes under Cullen" he checked.

"Right this way Mr. Cullen" we followed. I got us a private booth.

Bella said thank you and picked up a menu. I just smiled at her. She always looked beautiful I couldn't take my eyes off of her. The waitress came over.

"Hello my name is Emily and I will be your waitress" she smiled at me then at Bella. Finally someone who wasn't flirting with me.

"Hello" me and Bella both said.

"Have you guys decided on drinks"

"How about your finest wine" I said Bella said yes nodding her head. Emily walked away. Me and Bella made small talk she talked about how her classes were going and I told her about mine. Emily came back with our wine. She popped the cork and poured me and Bella a glass.

"To us" I said we clinked our glasses together. We took a sip.

"What would you guys like to eat?"

"Umm ill have your pasta" Bella said.

"Me to" Emily nodded. Bella excused her self to go to the bathroom. I pulled out my velvet box. I had it in my hand.

Bella came back and she was looking so fine. I was going to wait a little while longer. She told me about Eric and stuff like that before he turned mean and "back stabber" in Bella's terms. We laughed and I made her smile. I loved her smile.

She had the most perfect teeth and lips. Alice did a very good job I would have to thank her. I loved the dress.

"Bella I love the dress"

"Thank Alice made it" I smiled

"Blue is a lovely colour on you"

'Thanks" she said blushing. Her blushing was really cute I adored it.

Emily came back with out pasta. Bella loved pasta. She took a couple of bits while I ate like her. I smiled when ever she looked up. She smiled back. I grabbed her hand under the table. She bit her bottom lip and smiled..

We were both done the magnificent meal. Bella excused herself to go freshen up. Whens he got back I was going to propose. The waitress came back

"Are you finished here?" she asked

"Yes thank you"

"Do you guys want desert?"

"Can you come back when my date comes back?"

"Sure thing" she smiled and walked away with our dishes.

I waited for Bella she was probably going to the washroom and fixing her makeup. I loved everything about Bella. Her hair. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her Smile. She was walking back. I was thinking of how to propose. She sat down and kissed my cheek. I leaned up and kissed her precious lips. It was hard to imagine her with anyone else. She was to perfect to pass up.

I felt sorry for Jacob Black in a way. He passed up the most perfect girl in the world. I was also happy that he let me have her. I was glad that Lauren was gone and out of my life. Carlisle and Esme are going to be so happy when I tell them.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Edward?" I got up and knelt on one knee.

Bella POV

He kneeled down in front of me. Tears were in my eyes. He started.

"Isabella Swan...I have loved you all my life you make the missing piece in my heart whole. When you laugh I laugh when you smile I smile when you cry I cry. Bella will you do the honouring me in Being my wife... Mrs. Cullen?" he asked

"Edward.. YES YES !" I jumped up and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

He kissed me back. I loved this man soo much.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you Edward"

He slipped the ring on my finger. It was beautiful.

"It was my moms"

'This was Elizabeth's?"

'Yes" he said.

* * *

**So i hope you liked it and **

**if you have any ideas for chapter 18 let me know! plz review!**

**you can see Bella's dress on my profile :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is chatper 18 its a fun chapter and yull probably reconize some sogns :D**

**and this chapter is dedicated to my friend**

**CatsPrivateBedroom**

**plz read her stories there really good :D**

**DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING NO CHARACTERS OR SONGS! :D**

* * *

Chapter 18

Engagement Party

Bella POV

"Was this Elizabeth's" I asked

"Yes"he answered. Tears were streaming down my face. Edward stood up straight and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him with all my love to show him how much I wanted to be married to him. Edward kissed me back with forcefulness. My eyes were closed and I was very content. I felt like this was moving so fast but I didn't care.

I was going to be married to the best person every the one I love. My boyfriend....Fiancé. My best friend. After all these years Edward and me were going to be married.

I opened my eyes and I was met by Edward's piercing green eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled at me. He let go of me and I couldn't stop smiling at him.

"Thanks for doing the honour in marrying me " he gave me the most genuine smile.

"As always Mr. Cullen" I said back he gave me a quick kiss. I grabbed my purse and he took my hand. Edward payed the check. The host smiled at us and we left. He opened the passenger door for me. I gracefully got in. The car ride home was silent but not awkward.

Sometimes you don't need words to describe how much you love one another. My mom had always told me that. I never understood that statement until tonight. Edward took my hand and while we were driving he kissed it. I blushed this night couldn't get any better. I leaned my head against the window. And before I knew it we were home.

Edward and I walked through the door. Alice came out and ran into me. She was talking and I didn't even notice till I tuned in.

"........Bella how did it go.. What happened! You gotta tell us!!!!!" she was smiling and giggling. Edward chuckled. He took my hand and led me to the couch were Rose and Emmett were sitting. Jasper joined and so did Alice . I swear her smile stretched from one side of her face to the other.

"Well me and Edward have some news!" I said beaming

"Me and Bella are getting engaged" Edward said. Alice was about to burst.

"Me and Edward are going to bed ill talk to you guys tomorrow." they nodded. Alice looked hurt for not being able to speak. I smiled at her. She didn't return. I went in my room with Edward. I opened the bathroom door. I had my PJ's. I took off my dress carefully and folded it neatly. I unclasped the shoes that Alice made me wear.

I put my bottoms on then my top. I undid my hair and brushed it out. I warmed up the water and washed up my makeup. I took he toothpaste and my toothbrush. It was minty fresh. My favourite flavour in toothpaste. I had finished and stepped out I turned off the light. I walked towards the bed. Edward had his arms out for me. I snuggled into his chest and drifted off to sleep.

Alice POV

I went to bed. I was upset cause I didn't get to say anything I wanted to say . O well I was going to talk to her tomorrow. Jasper was right behind me. I got changed in the bathroom in boy shorts and a pale pink tank top. I walked back in and Jasper was in his plaid PJ bottoms and no shirt. He walked over to me. He easily towered over my 4 foot 11 stature. I went on my tippy toes to kiss him. His hands went to my waist and he picked me up so I wouldn't have to stretched.

He picked me up bridal style and layed me in bed. Jasper kissed the top of my head. I turned so my face was with his chest. I snuggled up to him. His arms were around me and I felt safe. I was asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.

I woke up to my face still on Jazzy's chest. I kept my eyes closed to make him think I was asleep. I could stay like this forever. He was kissing my neck and his arms tightened around me so I knew that he knew I was awake. I opened one eye. His messy honey blonde hair was all over the place. I propped myself on one elbow so I could see into his eyes. Well I could see his lips. Even on my elbow I was short. I giggled and kissed his lips.

I pulled away and pulled the covers off. Jazz groaned. I knew he wanted me to stay in bed with him.

"Come on Jazzy time to get up" I was the only one who could get away with calling him Jazzy.

"Ali can I have ten minutes"

"Nope and if you don't get up you get no morning kiss"

"Aww that's not fair"

"Well its your choice we can do this the hard way or the hard way your choice"

"Ok fine im up im up" he said I smiled and took out my clothes. Today was the weekend so I grabbed my blue skinny jeans with my purple blue notes shirt. To top it off I grabbed my yellow belt. I walked into the bathroom and got changed. I walked out with my hair styled . Jasper walked up to me but I spun around.

"Remember not until you brush your teeth" he smirked and went to the bathroom. I walked out and Bella and Edward were already up. I was kinda upset. I didn't talk to Bella. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Bella can I talk to you" I said glaring at Edward.

"Ya sure" Edward was beginning to follow.

"Alone" I said.

"Edward please" bella asked.

"Bella I don't think you want to do that" Me and Edward had this weird thing were we know what the other person is talking about and we know each other. Edward gave bella a look that said he wanted to come.

"Its ok Edward I am interested."

'Ok I tried warning you"

I grabbed Bella wrist I little to hard and I pulled her to my room.

"Alice what's the matter?"

"Bella do you love me?"

"Yes you like a sister to me!"

"Words!" I said

"How much do you love me Bella?"

"Oh Alice no no no!!"

" oh!!! please please please please please please please!!! Bella!!"

"Fine!"

"Thanks Bella this is going to be the best wedding ever!!!!"

"You owe me!" Bella said

"I know!" I said dancing and twirling out of my room with an angry Bella behind me. I danced all the way and sat on Jasper's lap. I giggled and he whispered to me.

"You owe me my morning kiss" I laughed and stretched up and kissed him but leave it to Emmett to ruin the moment.

"Uggg eyes burning! LITTLE SIS KISSING IT BURNS!!!" I laughed. Emmett was my older brother then it was Edward then Me. I laughed and got off of Jazz I walked over to Emmett.

"So Emmett why does it burn your eyes?"

"Cause its weird seeing my Lil' sis to kissing."

"Hahaha"

"So Alice I was thinking why don't we go out to celebrate Bella and Eddie Boy's here engagement"

"OMIGOSH EMMETT YOU'RE BRILLIANT!" I squealed and I heard Bella groan. I stuck my tongue at her and me and Emmett started making arrangements.

Bella POV

Alice and Emmett were making arrangements meaning that I would be Bella Barbie today. I sighed and Edward rubbed my back. We were on the couch and I was dreading tonight. Me and Edward were going to phone his parents right now. Edward took out his cell and dialled home.

"Hey Mom" he said

'Guess what!" I heard noises meaning his mom was talking.

Edward POV

"Hey Mom" I said.

"Oh Hey Edward dear what's up hun?"

"Nothing can you get dad on the other line"

"Carlisle pick it up its Edward" I heard her yell.

"Hello Son"

'Hey dad..guess what!" I said.

"What is it Edward?"

"Me and Bella are getting married!"

Esme my mom screamed into the phone I held it at arms length and Bella giggled. My dad was congratulating me. I told my parents I would call them back because we were going out to celebrate.

I hung up and turned my attention back to Bella. She smiled and kissed me with passion but it was gentle. She pulled away and blushed.

"Well I gotta go and with Alice cause I know she wants to do Bella Barbie on me" She said rolling her eyes. I let my bella go and I walked back to my room.

Bella POV

I walked to the kitchen were Alice and Rose were reading a fashion magazine. I rolled my eyes. They looked up and they had a huge grin plastered on there faces.

"Come on get it over with"

"Oh Bella you say that like we are torturing you" Alice scolded

"That's because you are" she rolled her eyes and her and Rose took each of my arms and led me to my room.

"Get in the shower. No more then ten minutes or else I am dragging you out." I nodded and stepped in. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo. I rinsed it and I got out.

"Alice Rose!" I yelled. They came in the room with a plush pink bathrobe. I sighed and slipped it on. They turned me around in the chair so I couldn't see. Alice had one blow dryer and Rose had another one. They blow dried it till it was as dry as the heat in summer. Rose had a straightener and straightened my hair. It took about half an hour. Alice came back from her "make up centre" as she called it. Witha curler.

Alice slightly curled my hair. Alice went to her make up and Rose helped her. Before I could blink they were already putting it on me. Rose did my eyes and Alice did my lips and cheeks. They spun me around but I wasn't looking in the mirror I was in my room with an outfit layed on my bed. Alice and Rose left and I put it on. It was a pair of black leather pants. Hmm I thought. With a baby blue halter top. With siler stilleto heels. I slipped on the pants and tied the halter top.

I put on the shoes and I called Alice and Rose in. They came in and halted int here spots Rose was the first to speak.

"Shit Bella you look HOT!"

"Damn we do good" Alice high fived Rose and they brought me to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror . I know longer looked like the lame Bella swan. I looked hot and damn fiine. I thought. I smiled and they giggled.

"Oh Bella can you bring your guitar so we can hear you sing" there eyes pleaded. I nodded and grabbed my guitar.

I walked back out and Emmett, Jasper and Edward were all dressed in very nice outfits. Alice and Rose went to there own room to get changed.

"Twinkle Belle whats with the guitar?" Em asked

"Oh Alice and Rose wanted me to play at the club and then I thought that everyone including myself would sing a song." they both nodded. Edward slipped a cd in his pocket I gave him a questioning look but he just smiled and kissed my forehead.

Alice and Rose came out and we left for the club. It was called Eclipse it was supposed to be the hottest club. Rose wore a mini skirt and a purple top with now sleeves. With black heels. Alice wore something like me except she wore a red top with sequins and red leather pants. And of course heels. We got to the bouncer and Rose did her magic.

"Excuse me do you think you could let in me and my friends" Rose said twirling her hair. The bouncer nodded and let us in. It was weird me and Edward and Alice were underaged. And we still got in.

The DJ called me up to the stage to sing. I was nerveous as hell. I walked up with my guitar I plugged it in and I quickly thought which song to sing.

" this song is called Crushed its an original song" people cheered.

_I told myself today was gonna be the day  
No more excuses 'cuz I knew exactly what to say  
Was gonna make my play but just like yesterday  
My mind in waste and I let the moment slip away  
Another night got me sitting here all on my own  
Picking up the phone,  
But i cant get past the dial tone  
Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I cant keep going this way  
[CHORUS]  
CRUSHED,  
By the sweetest lips ive never kissed  
How you bring the tips and the warmest touch Ive always missed  
CRUSHED,  
By the softest hands ive never held  
Probably never tell,  
You're the strongest love that Ive ever felt  
CRUSHED,  
That I havent ever let you know  
How it always goes  
Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close  
And so Im left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby Im so crushed_

So I told myself that tomorrow gonna be the day  
And I keep on telling myself that Im gonna find a way  
And I wont be afraid just like yesterday  
Wont walk away never gonna let another chance slip away  
Cuz' I gotta know which ever way its gonna go  
Rest my heart and soul  
Cuz' there can never be no more  
Rocking my brain  
Going insane  
Again and again  
I wont keep going this way

[CHORUS]

Crushing,  
Im so into to you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to you  
I dont know just what to do  
Crushing,  
Im so into to you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to youuu  
Ohhhh Imm  
Crushing,  
Im so into you  
Dont know what Im gonna do  
Gotta find a way to Youuuuuuu Ohohohhhh  
And so Im left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby im so  
Cruuuushed

People cheered and I thanked them . Edward was staring right in my they called Edward up. Edward smiled while I took my side beside Alice. She giggled and whispered how good I was and that was a fantastic song.

Edward POV

"Hello this is also an origininal song and its called Summer Girl Bella of course has already heard it."

_Well if you feeling me, lets make a memory  
My heart is melting , cause you're hot like the summer heat  
and hot is all we got, and there's no time to stop  
we think about this: should we or should we not_

And I know that you got a man  
But I'm here so put me in your plans  
I'll be what you need tonight,  
And I'm never gonna see you again

I wanna (do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op)  
It's got to be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me

No need to take it slow because soon I gotta go  
Wanna get your number and I'm feeling you, really though  
You know my game is tight, and now the time is right  
Gotta take advantage of the one summer night

And I know that you got a man  
But I'm here so put me in your plans  
I'll be what you need tonight,  
And I'm never gonna see you again

(do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op) It's gotta be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me

Sing it again now

(do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op)  
It's got to be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me

So before we say so long, before we end tonight  
Girl it can't be wrong, if it feels so right  
So i'll be me, shorty, you be you  
We gotta make it right

Let me see you move  
Come on now, show me just how you do  
Come on baby, shake it shake it shake it for me  
Nobody else around, its just you and me

Let me see you move  
Come on now, show me just how you do  
Come on baby, shake it shake it shake it for me  
Nobody else around, its just you and me

I wrote a melody all about a girl like a summer breeze  
I'll never see her again

Sing it again now

(do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op)  
It's got to be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me

Sing it again now

(do-op, do-op)  
Lets make it happen, shorty (do-op, do-op)  
It's got to be now (do-op, do-op)  
Even though we shouldn't  
Summer girl, you're right for me  
I wrote a melody all about a girl like a summer breeze  
I'll never see her again

Bella was smiling and I thanked the crowed. I walked back to Bella she kissed me and said it was beautiful. Alice was next. She could sing pretty well.

Alice POV

"Hello my name is Alice and do you have keyboard?"

Everyone of my friends looked at me like I was crazy they never new I could play keyboard. I smiled they handed me one.

"This song is called February Air" I smiled at Jazzy I started.

_If you don't believe me  
If you don't like my plans  
You mustn't tell me  
How I know you're face like the back of my hand_

We walk the city  
I talk so you understand  
So won't you tell me  
How I know this place like the back of my hand

(Chorus)  
My arms get cold  
In February air  
Please don't lose hold  
Of me, out there

And I know you're near me  
I know you understand  
Say that you're with me  
So you know my face like the back of your hand

(Chorus)  
My arms get cold  
In February air  
Please don't lose hold  
Of me, out there

(Chorus)  
My arms get cold  
In February air Please don't lose hold  
Of me, out there

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Out there

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Hey Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah  
Hey Yeah  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

[Chorus] X2

There  
There  
February Air  
Air  
And i know this place like the back of my hand

I hoped off the stage and ran to Jasper. He told me he never new that I could play key board. I smiled and nodded my head he kissed was now His turn.

Jasper POV

It was my turn and I had no idea what I was going to sing.

"Hello my name is Jasper and I am going to sing dirty little secrect" everyone cheered and I started.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

I was happy that it was Rose's turn. She went up and sang her song The Climb. Emmett sang his version of Barbie everyone was embarressed. Emmett ordered two rounds of drinks. And Alice made a toast.

"To Bella and Edward engaged" We all took our shots and Everyone laughed.

Bella POV

I had got to hand it to Alice this was so much fun. They made a toast to us and I got to sing and watch other people sing. Emmett on the other hand was interesting. It was neaarign the end of the night. And we decided to go home. I was the one who wasn't that drunk so I drove. Seeing Alice drunk was hilarious. It was like watching a pixie with a really big cocky attictude.

Everyone managed through the door and I passed out on the couch with Edward beside me.

* * *

**Plz review and tell me waht you think good bad ugly? lol**

**R&R :D!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sooo here is Chapter 19**

**its dedicated to my best friend on fanfiction**

**CatsPrivateBedroom**

**she gave me the title and the idea!**

**so thank her by reading her stories which were mebntioned a couple of chapters ago**

**and i hope you like this chatper!**

* * *

Chapter 19

I Cant Believe you Did That

Alice POV

I woke up and my head was killing me! I knew drinking was a bad idea. Then I realized that my secret was out. My friends new I had musical talent. With a keyboard. My head was still pounding and I was only 18 underage. My mother was right when she said that hangover sucks. I also remembered her telling me not to drink milk. So I got up and grabbed the asprain . It still didn't help. Jasper was still sleeping but he didn't drink as much as me so he wouldn't be as hung over. I wasn't going to change I was going to stay into my PJ's forever.

I walked over to my bed and whispered in Jasper's ear.

"Jazzy you gotta get up"

"Hmmm" I kissed his neck and he smiled and sat up. He looked at me.

"Ali hunny you look terrible"

"I feel terrible...im never drinking like that again!" he chuckled and climbed out of bed. He pulled me into a hug and let me go. He smiled at my pout and kissed it away. It seems as soon as he was away from me my headache was worse.

I sulked out into the living room. Emmett boomed with laughter and I cringed at the sound.

"Ahahaha baby sis got a hangover and its bad!" Emmett said laughing even harder.

"EMMETT SHUT UP!" I cringed at my yelling and flopped on the couch. I hung my head over the side and I was sorta feeling better. Emmett chuckled and left for his room. Obviously to go tell Rosalie. Jasper walked out in his nice kick ass damn fiiiiineee jeans. He was in a awesome shirt that I bought him and in his white socks. He walked over to me. He smiled his nice southern smile.

"Well hello there ma'am is there anything I can do to help your hangover" his nice southern accent drawled.

"Ya can you just lay with me..but could you get me a drink of water first?" I asked.

"Anything for you Ma'am" he bowed his head and left for the water. I sighed and giggled a the same time. Jasper truly was my southern gentleman. Jasper came back and handed me my water. I sipped it slowly and set it down on the coffee table. Jasper got sat beside me and pulled me to his chest. I sighed contently and he chuckled lightly. He kissed my neck and I was drifting off to sleep or so I thought.

"Wow Jazz what did you do in getting the Pixie so tired out?" Edward asked.

I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"Shut it Edward! I have a fucking hang over and you and Emmett are making it worse"

"What did Emmett do?" he asked.

"Go ask him yourself" I said with venom. Edward backed away slowly and raced to Emmett's room. I rolled my eyes and Jasper just kissed the top of my head. Bella was the next one to come out of her room.

I heard her whispering to Jasper about something. But blackness took over and I was sleeping.

Bella POV.

Alice had fallen asleep with Jasper on the couch. She is pretty cocky when she is drunk boy I tell you what. It was also hilarious. I went over the events that happened last night.

_Flash back:_

_I was sitting with Edward he was drunk but not hammered. He was ok but I was the designated driver. Alice was completely hammered. About 4 drinks Alice was hammered. She took Jasper's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Jasper excused himself probably going to the bathroom I kept my eyes on Alice. A person came over to her and started talking to her. I heard the whole conversation._

_"Well hello beautiful are you here alone?"_

_"No im here with my boyfriend" the guy was not that nice looking and I could smell his alcohol breath from miles away._

_"Well why don't you dump him and come with me"_

_"Excuse me! I will not dump my boyfriend"_

_"Aww come on baby" he whispered in her ear Alice was about to burst. Alice raised her hand and slapped him across the face. She jumped on him and started beating the shit out of him. People formed a circle around her. Alice made the guy scream in pain and he had a bloody nose. Emmett , Edward and Jasper came over._

_"Whats with the circle" Jasper asked_

_"Alice is beating the shit out of this guy who tried to get with her"_

_Emmett broke through the circle._ _He saw Alice and she was still beating this person. Edward trailed behind while Jasper was in front of me and he was following Edward. Rosalie and me hung back. I saw Emmett pick up Alice and Jasper and Edward walked beside them. Alice was hitting Em's back screaming for him to let her go and "finish" the job. I laughed and so did Rose._

_We managed to get Alice on her feet outside. I swear it was hilarious seeing Alice drunk. It was like watching a pixie with a big cocky attitude._

_End of flashback._

I walked back to the kitchen to make some breakfast. Me and Edward had passed out on the couch but we were always up before Alice and Jasper. Me and Edward woke up and we decided to lay in my bed for a few minutes. I was making everyone pancakes and Alice just some nice toast. I called everyone to the table and handed everyone there breakfast. Alice sighed and picked up her toast I giggled . She just glared at me and Jazz kissed her head. I smiled and looked at Edward. I remembered that me and him were engaged now. I automatically looked down at my left hand and saw my ring....Elizabeth's ring. I smiled and Edward kissed this side of my face. I blushed and Emmett wriggled his eyebrows at me.

I shot Emmett a glare. He made a face looking like -o-I-am-so-scared. Look. I rolled my eyes. Emmett laughed and I cleared the plates and washed them. I put them in the rack and hoped that someone else would put them away.

Rosalie POV

I was awake and done eating breakfast. Emmett had left me a note for when I got up.

_Dear Rosie..._

_Will you go to lunch with me?_

_Meet me at the café on Main Street at 12:10PM today_

_Love Always Emmett 3_

When I read that note I smiled. The pixie was to hungover to help me get ready so I rushed to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I looked in the mirror I looked like shit. The water was warm enough and I climbed in. I also thought to shave my legs. I grabbed my shampoo which happened to be strawberries. I smiled to myself.

I let the water run down my hair to rinse it all off. I grabbed the razor and shaved my legs. I took the towel and dried my body and then wrapped my hair in a towel. I grabbed my yellow bra and yellow panties. I slipped on my blue mini skirt with black leggings underneath. They reached my knees. I grabbed my purple shirt that said "im a bitch deal with it" and my green purse.

I took the towel off and blow dried my hair. It was perfectly dried and I slightly curled it. My hair hung down. I always loved the colour my hair was. I smiled and I brushed my teeth quickly. I walked out and Bella came over to me with a big smile on her face. I heard water running from Alice and Jasper's room. But they were on the couch so Emmett must of been in there.

"Soo!! Were you going?"

"Emmett told me to meet him at the café!"

"O your going to have soo much fun!"

"Well I gotta go bye chica!" I said heading out the door. Im guessing Edward was in the spare room and Alice and Jasper were asleep. I got in my convertible and drove to the café. My music was blaring and I was singing to pointless songs on the radio. The drive to the café was about 15 minutes. I pulled up at the café and I parked at the first space closest to the door. I got me and Emmett a table out side. The waiter showed me to my seat and told him to send anyone to my table who was name Emmett Cullen he nodded. And walked off.

I pulled out a fashion magazine from my purse and started to flip to the page I had left off. I was reading about what was going to be the new design for this coming fall. The waiter came back and asked what I wanted to drink. I told him Ice Tea. The waiter walked away. I noticed someone starring at me. I couldn't tell who though cause he kept looking away in the menu. I picked up my magazine again and when I peek through Tyler was sitting across the table from me.

"Tyler what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Coming to claim my prize" he said I rolled my eyes and he started his cheesy pick up lines.

"Damn if sexy was a crime, you'd be guilty of charge" I decided to ignore him and see where this went.

"Are you from Tennessee cause you're the only TEN I see" I rolled my eyes man this guy couldn't give up.

"Baby, if you were words on a page, you'd be what we call a fine print" if he said one more pick up line I swear I was going to lose it.

"Did you have Campbells soup today....cause your looking mmm....mmm.. Good" I lost it .

"TYLER DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT I DON'T LIKE YOU!" everyone turned to look at me. I glared at each one. Tyler was being a pathetic loser and was looking at me stalkerish. The waiter came back with Emmett.

Emmett POV

I was running late and I finally managed to get to the café. I saw Rosalie's car and I had the velvety box in my pocket. I walked to the front door and opened it the host looked at me.

"Hello sir?"

"Hello im here with my girlfriend she is waiting for me"

"Are you Emmett Cullen?"

"Yes sir"

"Right this way" I heard someone trying cheesy pick up lines " Did you have campbells soup today cause your looking mmm..mmm...good" then I heard my angel scream

"TYLER DON'T YOU FUCKING GET IT I DON'T LIKE YOU" I was angry now. I walked over to Rose and put my hand securely around her waist. I glared at this "Tyler" he just stared at me.

"Who the fuck are you and why the fuck are you hitting on my girlfriend?"

"I am here cause I am way better for her then you"

"Haha says the one who keeps getting turned down"

"Like your any better" Tyler said

"Hey im the one who has the girl"

Tyler glared at me.

"Rosalie there is something I want to say I know this isn't the right time because of Tyler but I want to do this to show him your mine" I got down on one knee and Rosalie gasped. She had tears welling up in her eyes and I smiled.

"Rosalie Hale you are the love of my life and you are the sun in my life. When ever you walk in the room all my worries are away. You brighten up my life in everything we do together. You complete me and I couldn't stand to be away from you....Rosalie will you marry me?" I asked I took out the velvety box and opened it.

Rosalie POV

Tears were streaming down my face. I smiled at Emmett and glared at Tyler. I nodded my head and I ran into Emmett's arms. I kissed him in front of everyone. Including stood there opened mouth. I kissed Emmett he took the ring and slipped it on my finger. He whipped away my tears. I sat back down and Emmett smiled. I almost forgot Tyler was there before. He tackled Emmett to the ground.

"TYLER WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OFF OF HIM!" I yelled. Emmett through Tyler off and grabbed my hand. I grabbed my purse and my magazine and Emmett payed the person and we got the hell out of there. I drove my Convertible and Emmett drove his Jeep. We drove home.

We walked in the front door. Emmett had a cut on his forehead. Everyone was gone out shopping so it was just me and him. I grabbed ice from the fridge and gave it to him. We sat on the couch and I stared in Emmett's eyes.

"Emmett I would love to be Rosalie Hale Cullen" I sad smiling

"I would love that two Rosie bent down and kissed me again. This time it was more passionate. It was sweet and gentle. It was the way he always was. This kiss brought back memories from when we were dating. He was there when I was scare. (Even though that was rarely) he was my big teddy bear. He was my friends Older brother. Except for Bella she was my cousin and Jasper was my twin brother.

I pulled back for air. I hugged Emmett and sighed into his chest it was a happy sigh. Now two people were engaged. Bella Swan and Edward Cullen and Rosalie Hale and Emmett Cullen. All that was left now was the pixie and my brother. But I knew it wasn't long now. Emmett pulled me to lie down with him on the couch. I grabbed the TV remote. I flicked through the channels. Till Emmett's show came up... America's next Top Model.

I roled my eyes and Emmett whispered in my hair "you love this show" I giggled and I think I fell asleep.

I felt someone shaking me awake.

Bella POV

I was shaking Rose awake. Her and Emmett had fallen asleep. Alice and Jasper had just gotten in and were walking to the living room. They sat on the love seat and Alice laid her head in Jasper's lap. He played with her pixie styled hair. Edward came up behind me and put his finger to his lip silencing me. Rose was awake now and she looked at Edward and got off the couch quickly. She ran to my side. And Edward grabbed the glass of water.

He turned the glass slowly and it poured all over Emmett. Emmett woke up cursing. We all burst into laughing.

"What the hell?!"

"Sorry we thought you might need a shower" Emmett rolled his eyes and went to Rose. He held out her hand and we all gasped. Except for Alice she was asleep again.

"Your getting married!!!!" I said Rosalie nodded and Emmett smiled.

"Im happy for you sis" said Jasper . Rose went over to her brother and hugged him. Trying not to wake Alice. She ran over to me and hugged me. She looked at Edward.

"Well you're my brother in-law now so give me a hug" Rose said. Edward hugged Rosalie and stood beside me again.

"How about we go out to dinner to celebrate?" I asked.

"Yes we shall. Someone wake the pixie and tell her" We all voted Jazz to wake her up.

Jasper POV

Everyone said I should wake her. I of course said yes. I shook Alice. She stirred and I knew she was going to be mad.

"Alice" I said. She grunted

"Alice come one were all going out to dinner." she sighed and sat herself up. She leaned against me and whispered "why?"

"Cause Emmett and Rosalie are engaged" she burst into happiness.

"OMFG! ROSALIE! EMMETT CONGRAGULATIONS!!!!" She screamed. Emmett turned the corner and Alice sprinted to him and hugged him with her small pixie arms. She hugged Rose next and dragged bella and Rose to our room obviously to get her ready. Edward and Emmett came out and we started talking about were to go.

Bella POV

I was so happy today I wasnt the barbie. It was Rosalie. Alice asked me to help more like demanded me to help. I wouldn't know what to do but she insisted I help her. We sat Rose in her chair, in front of the mirror. We turned her around. Alice handed me a straightener. I heated it up and she told me to start straightening her hair while Alice worked on Rose's make up. It didn't take long to straighten her hair. I was all done and Alice told me to pick Rose's outfit. I nodded nerveously.

I picked out a purple knee length dress that was backless and it had a swirl design on the chest part. I picked black heels. Rose and Alice stepped out and Rose slipped on the dress and shoes. Alice was satisfied with my selection and we got ready.

Half an hour later we were at the restraunt and ordering dinner. Everyone had something different. We made a toast with Em and Rose. Emmett started.

"To just engaged" emmett said

"To already engaged" Edward said

"And to future engagments" Jasper said winking at Alice. I swear I saw Alice blush. I laughed and the food came.

Tonight was really fun. We all got home and I took Edward to my room. I opened the door and Muffins started meowing at me. I picked her up and carried her to bed. I slipped on my night gown and Edward was putting on his PJ's in the bathroom. I slipped in bed and I was almost asleep. I felt the mattress sink and I knew Edward was with me. I didn't feel like sleeping anymore I wanted to talk with Edward.

'Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I wrote a song for me and you"

"Really thats awesome!" he said kissing my head.

"Ya its kinda good wanna hear it tomorrow?"

'I would love to"

"Ok" I said yawning.

"Go to sleep love want me to sing you to sleep" I nodded and he started humming my lullaby. As usual I I quickly fell asleep. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

**good? bad? ugly? R&R!**

**PLZ REVIEW IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME! the more reviews i get the faster i type and i type pretty damn fast ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**This chapter is dedicated to CatsPrivateBedroom**

**she gave me some ideas and i hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING NO CHARACTERS OR SONGS!**

* * *

Chapter 20

Tears of Joy

Bella POV

I woke up and I remembered telling Edward I had some songs for him. First I was gonna show him the song I wrote for me and him. It sorta describes our describe our the song screamed at me to be written. I couldn't wait to show him. First I was going to show him that I wanted the family's opinion. As I was lying in bed thinking about this. Muffins jumped on my stomach and was meowing at me to get up and get her food.

I sighed and picked her off of me and stumbled out of bed. Being the klutz that I am I tripped over the rug that Alice insist that I have in here. I mentally slapped myself for letting Alice get it. It may seem harmless but it's a death trap. I rolled my eyes and glanced at Edward. He was stirring but his soft snoring picked up.

I glanced at the clock and groaned. It was only 5:30AM I glared at my kitty. Well I was already up so I might as well get ready for school. Yay I can see Eric again. Hint the sarcasm. I opened my door and my kitten strutted its way to its food bowel. I poured it cat food and left it to eat. I opened my bedroom door softly and grabbed something to wear for today. I forgot I had class today so the song was going to have to wait till after everyone was home.

I looked in my "mall" I called my closet that because Alice had basically stocked me with every item of clothing I could get at the mall. I sighed and decided to show Eric what he couldn't have. I smirked and grabbed my dark blue mini skirt courtesy of Alice. I grabbed my purple t-shirt from blue notes and my light brown uggs. I walked back to the bathroom and I debated on whether to have a shower or not. I decided not to and brushed out the rats nest that was of my hair.

My hair was silky smooth and I decided to straighten it. I finally straightened my hair. With minor burns. I was going to have to get Alice and Rose to show me not to burn myself. I pulled on my mini skirt and shirt and I pulled on my nice uggs. I grabbed my American Eagle sweater and grabbed my backpack. Today I had music so I also grabbed my guitar. I walked out to the living room and set my backpack down.

I know that people were going to be hungry so I decided to make everybody pancakes. Emmett was going to love me. I made chocolate chip pancakes and I got the syrup and whipped cream ready. Emmett was going to kill me if I didn't have strawberries. I cut them up and flipped the pancakes. I made 2 dozen cause I knew Emmett would eat like ten of them. I turned back to the stove and two strong arms went around my waist then up to my face to cover my eyes. I giggled quietly.

"Guess who?"

"Hmm Zac Efron?"

"No guess again"

"Hmmmm Edward Cullen?"

"Ding ding ding we have a winner and this is your prize" he spun me around and kissed me. I forgot all about the pancakes. I smelt something and flipped them over. Edward chuckled and said.

"What was with the Zac Efron thing...you aren't cheating on me with that famous good looking movie star" he faked hurt and put his hand over his heart. I slapped at his arm.

"Pulllease! He is ugly I was just kidding Edward" he smiled and kissed me again. But someone had to ruin the moment.

"Hey Bro stop making out with Squirt and get me my pancakes." Edward glared at Emmett. Emmett wriggled his eyebrows at me. I sighed and passed Emmett some pancakes. Jasper soon came out and was totally out of it. Alice trailed behind already dressed. She was looking good. I smiled at her and she smiled at me. Rose trailed behind and grabbed some pancakes and stuffed some whipped cream on them.

Edward grabbed a batch for himself. I noticed Jasper was sleeping at the table. So I grabbed him some coffee. I shook Jasper awake but he was like a log. Alice rolled her eyes and got up and walked over she kissed him on the lips. I could see a smile building on his lips and put the coffee under his nose. He sniffed and took the cup from my hands. Alice giggled and kissed Jasper on the cheek.

Before I met the Cullen's Rosalie and Jasper had become my best friends. Jasper was the brother I never had and Rosalie was the sister I never had. They were both my best friends. I smiled and sighed. I glanced at the clock and it was only 7:30 AM.. Stupid kitty I still have half an hour.

I was done with my pancakes and I walked over to my backpack, I took out my laptop and opened it to my story that I was currently working on. Nobody knew that I was writing a story. I wanted it to be that way till I had finished it. I was starting th tenth chapter and Edward strutted over. He went to peek when I shut it. He looked at me and I said.

"It's a surprise" he gave me the crocked smile and kissed me.

"Love, we better get going" I nodded I waved bye to everyone and me and Edward grabbed our guitars and backpacks. I stuffed my laptop back in my backpack. Edward held my hand in the elevator. I glanced at my engagement ring. My hand felt heavier but it was beautiful. I could also rub that in Eric's face. I snickered to myself and Edward must of heard it. I reassured him everything was fine. He nodded and he opened the passenger door for me. I stepped in, he shut my door and I set my guitar in the back. He passed me his and I set it back there as well.

Edward pulled out and we started our drive to College. I loved college I don't know why people think its scary I love college unless you have two face backstabbing liar manipulative person in your class. I was to busy ranting in my head to realize we were here. Edward helped me out and I grabbed my guitar. I realized I was almost late so I would have to bring my guitar to Lit class. Edward said he had to go to his class so I walked by myself to class.

I walked in the front door to my classroom and Eric Yorkie was in his usual seat behind me. I rolled my eyes and sat down. I put my guitar underneath my seat and got out my writing things. With my lap top. Eric Yorkie tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and he was right in my face.

"Hello Bella"

"Eric" I said

"So I was wondering if you thought about going out with me?"

I laughed in his face.

"Eric first off I would never go out with you and second im engaged"

"What engaged?"

"Yeah see" I showed him my ring and he huffed and I turned around. I was happy with myself . Eric was out of my life for good now. I couldn't wait for class to be over. The teacher was talking about some assignment to be down but all I could think about was the song I was going to show Edward.

Alice POV.

I was kinda sad but happy in a way. I wasn't hung over anymore. Which was good . Bella and Edward and Rosalie and Emmett were all engaged. I was thinking about what Jasper had said last night. " _And to future engagements_" It still rang in my ear. I was in my car and Jasper decided to drive. I was fine with it. Bella said she had a surprise for us when we got home so I was excited about that. Jasper was holding my hand and he squeezed it.

I looked up and I smiled at him. He smiled back his breath taking smile. It was perfect. Im glad that I found Jasper. Nobody knows me like him. Well maybe Edward and Emmett but they were my brothers. I sighed and he just rubbed his hand on my knee. We pulled up and school and we saw Edward's Volvo so we parked right beside it.

I got out of my Porshce and everyone stared at me. Some of the senior girls were staring at me like they wanted to kill me. I grabbed my backpack and Jasper took my hand. I never had people look at me like this.

"Jasper those girls are staring at me" I whispered.

'There just jealous those are the girls that keep trying to ask me out" I frowned. He noticed and lifted up my chin.

"Alice I love you and only you. I have never shown more affection to anyone but you I love you Alice" I smiled and I kissed him in front of the other girls. They were probably jealous because I was a freshman and they were all in his grade. I smiled at them and Jasper walked me to my class. I kissed him and he left to his class. Damn he looks so _fiiiinnee! _In those jeans. I opened the door and sat at my desk. I usually kept to myself I just wanted my family and maybe so other people from Forks. It was only 8:15 class started in fifteen minutes. I decided to put my head on my desk.

I was doozing off when I felt some one beside me. I looked up and guess who Chris was here . I rolled my eyes and put my head back down. He lifted my chin up and his hands were disgusting.

"Eww Chris get your filthy hands off of me." I slapped his hand away.

'So Alice you look mighty fine today"

"Go the fuck away" I said through clenched teeth. I looked at the clock only two minutes had gone by. I would had enough time to cal Jazz get him to come and kick Chris's ass. Chris was still staring at me. So I took out my phone and texted Jazz.

Alice: Jazzy can you come here Chris wont leave me alone! :(

I sent it and Chris was still here looking at my work well sketches I grabbed them back and I got a text it went off in its ring tone.

Jazz: ok ill be right there. Ill run I don't want him to touch you! :D

Alice: Ok Jazz... :) 3

"Chris you better go I don't think you want to be here in the next few minutes"

"And why is that?"

"Cause my boyfriend is coming and he is going to kick your ass"

"Ya right"

"Fine then you can turn around if you want" Jasper was already here. Nobody would see Chris get hurt so because nobody was in the class room . Chris turned around and came face to face with Jasper. Jasper was way taller then Chris and I smiled to myself.

"Ok Alice I get the picture just don't hurt me" Jasper punch Chris in the nose and made him bleed. Chris got up and ran to the nurses office I persume. I walked up to Jasper and I hugged him. He whispered in my hair that I was his. I hugged him till he had to go to his class. The day passed with a blurr.

Bella POV

I was all done music class and me and him were walking to his Volvo. I looked over and saw Alice's car she was waiting for Jasper. We got in the car and I drove home. Rosalie and Emmett were already there.

"Guys I have some song I wanna show you, but we gotta wait for Alice and Jasper" right on cue Ali and Jazz walked in. I went to my room to put my back pack down. I came back out and I was guessing that Emmett had told them I sat on a stool and Edward sat beside Emmett. I smile at all of them.

"Ok this on is for Edward" I started strumming.

_Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa  
Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa_

When I saw you over there,  
I didn't mean to stare,  
But my mind was everywhere,  
I wanna know you

Gonna guess that you're the kind,  
to say what's on your mind,  
But you listen when I have something to show you.

There's a mark above your eye,  
You got it in July  
You're fighting for your sister's reputation

You remember people's names  
Valentines are lame  
So I bring you flowers just for no occasion

Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa

I wanna know you!

Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa

I wanna go there, where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road,  
I'll sit back and say to my self, 'yeah I thought so'

You smile, never shout.  
You stand out in a crowd  
You make the best of every situation

Correct me if I'm wrong,  
You're fragile and you're strong  
a beautiful and perfect combination

Whoa, whoa, oh Whoa, Whoa  
I wanna know you

Whoa, whoa, oh  
Whoa, Whoa

I wanna go there, where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road,  
I'll sit back and say to my self

I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And Maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to my self,  
'Yeah, I thought so'

I thought so

Ooh whoa  
Yeah  
Yeah

They clapped and I started again

"This is also for Edward" he smiled

_smooth talkin,so rockin  
he's got everythin that a girls wantin  
guitar cutie he plays it groovy  
and i can't keep myself from doin somethin stupid_

think i'm really fallin for his smile  
get butterfiles when says my name  
he's got somethin special[x2]  
and when he's lookin at me

i wanna get all sentimental  
he's got somethin special [x2]  
i can hardly breathe something  
telling me [x2]

maybe he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one oh,oh,oh  
he could be the one [x2] he could be the one oh,oh,oh

he's lightning sparks are flyin  
eveywhere i go he's always on my mind and  
i'm goin crazy about him lately  
and i can't help myself from now  
my heart is racin think i'm really diggin on his vibe

he really blows me away  
he's got somethin special [x2]  
and when he's lookin at me  
i wanna get all sentimental

he's got somethin special [x2]  
i can hardly breathe something  
telling me [x2]  
maybe he could be the one he  
he could be the one [x5]

and he's got away  
of makin me feel  
like everything i do is  
perfectly fine the stars are aligned

when i'm with him  
and that's all into him  
he's got somethin special [x2]  
and when he's lookin at me

i wanna get all sentimental  
he's got somethin special [x2]  
i can hardly breathe something  
telling me [x2]

maybe he could be the one  
he could be the one [x6]

"Thanks im glad you guys liked it"

"Bella you kick ass!!" Emmett said

"Thanks" Jasper had disappeared and had come out and whispered to Edward. Edward gave Jasper his guitar.

"This song is dedicated to Alice" everyone stared at Alice and so did I. I sat beside her and she was blushing obvisouly she didn't know anythign about this.

Jasper POV

I started to strum and looked right at Alice.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
?Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Why do I keep running from the truth?All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
?Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Alice had tears in her Eyes. I set my guitar down and Bella moved out of the way. I got down on one knee. She had tears streaming down he face. I dug in my pocket and pulled out a velvty box.

"Alice Cullen you are so perfect in everyway I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. I want to show the world you are mine and nobody elses Alice will you marry me"

Alice POV

He wrote the most beautiful song and now he was asking me to marry him. Everyone gasped and I felt so happy. I had tears streaming down my face and I hugged Jasper tightley.

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!!" I said Everyone clapped and cheered. I kissed Jasper now my life was perfect I was getting married to my southern gentleman, and I couldnt wait.

Bella POV

I cant believe now Ali and Jazz are getting married and everyone else is this has been the best three days of my life. Now we have to go celebrate again!. It was Alice's turn to get pampared. I smiled and so did Alice and Rose. We all hugged and said we were all getting married. And the guys were high fiving eachother.

I was in heaven.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**GOOD?.....BAD?.....UGLY??**

**R&R!!! PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is chapter 21 and i hope you like it!**

**CHAPTER 21 is dedicated to CatsPrivateBedroom**

**its her birthday gift lol so**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY CATSPRIVATEBEDROOM**

**and to make her day check out her stories! PLZZZZ!!**

* * *

Chapter 21

Pampered, Kate and Tears

Bella POV

We dragged Alice to her room this time instead of mine and Rosalie's room. Alice was grinning like a fool. She loved getting stuff done like this instead of me who hates it. We sat down Alice in her chair and Rose did her make up. I was no good for that. I worked on Alice's hair. All I did was brush it and leave it to its normal Pixie self.

It was hard to do Alice's make up cause she kept on damn bouncing. Or that what Rose kept saying. It was hilarious. She was like a jack in the box. Alice insisted on wearing what she wanted and wouldn't stop whining till she got her way. Rose and I rolled our eyes and Alice squealed. Rose went to work on me she did natural colors and kept my hair the way it was. That's what I loved about Rose.

I dressed in silver skinny jeans. The black sequine top and my nice black converse. I loved them. I grabbed my purse and Rose was already waiting for me. Alice was still in the bathroom doing last minute touches. She walked out in black skinny jeans that fitted her perfectly. She had her pink tank top with her Abacrombie and finch sweater. She smiled and said.

"Well what are you guys waiting for?" Alice walked past us and I stared at her in amazement.

Alice POV

I walked out and Jasper was on the couch. I had the ring on my finger and it was a perfect fit. He must have gone through a lot of trouble cause I am such a small size. Jasper's jaw had drop to the floor and I smiled at him. He got up and came over to greet me. I ran into his arms. My head was just below his neck so I felt I don't know safe I guess.

I sighed into his chest and I stretched on to my tippy toes. To make it easier he picked me up and kissed me. I smiled and Jasper set me down. I looked up and he chuckled. His eyes were amazing. He was so awesome. Ya that word works. Jasper was six foot five and I was only four foot eleven and a half. So he was way taller then me.

"Jazzy do you ever get tired at looking down at me?" I asked.

"No not really not when I have such a great view" I smiled and I kissed him on the neck. Finally Rose and Emmett walked out and Emmett actually looked good. Bella and Edward came out hand in hand and Jasper put his arm around me. Or I should say over my shoulder. I leaned into his side and we walked out to our cars. I got in with Jasper and Bells and Edward took the Volvo and Rose and Emmett took the Jeep.

"Jazz where are we going?"

"To a restaurant"

"O ok sweet" I held onto his hand the whole way. We parked outfront of a really expensive resturaunt and it was beautiful. I gasped and Jasper chuckled. He walked around and opened my door. I smiled and he smiled back.

Bella and Edward pulled up and so did Rose and Em. We walked inside to see the host and the guy lead us to our table. We had just sat down and Jasper suddenly got stiff. I know cause I was sitting right beside him and everyone must of noticed.

"Jazzy whats wrong?"

"She's here"

"What" I asked. Jasper was still stiff and I followed his gaze. He was starring at this tall blonde girl who looked about his grade. I remembered seeing her with her friends.

"Jazz who is that?" Rosalie asked.

"That's Kate"

"Whos Kate Jasper?" I asked with concern in my voice.

"She keeps trying to ask me out but she doesn't get the picture"

I was silent for a moment and took everything in. I was so pissed this "Kate" wasn't going to ruin my evening. I started to get up when Jasper and Edward grabbed my wrists.

"Alice sit please" Jasper begged. I looked at him. Then at my brother. I sighed and sat down. I snuggled into Jasper's side and Jasper put his arms around me. I was just going to have to hope that Kate didn't walk over here. Of course my wish didn't come true and Kate called Jasper. And ran over.

"Oh Jazzy! I never thought I see you here!" she said. Jasper groaned and I glared at Kate.

"Oh Jazzy who is this small person? Your cousin? Friend?"

"She is my fiancé Kate" Jasper said.

"FIANCÉ! WHY HER ....Jazzy I am so much better for her then you!" Kate said trying to be seductive.

"Look here Kate.....I love Jasper and he loves me so beat it bimbo" I said glaring at her. Emmett dropped his fork and looked at me.. Probably for saying bimbo. I rolled my eyes.

"Look here whats your face... I don't care. Jasper loves me. What are about four foot eleven or somthing"

"Kate I may be short but I am much much stronger then you'll ever be" I said glaring at her again. I got up from the table and stood in Kate's face. She was much taller then about as tall as Jasper. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the bathroom. I presumed that Rosalie and Bella followed because they came in a second after.

"Look here Kate my name is Alice and yours is Bimbo got it" I said.

"Ok "alice" but stay away from my Jasper he is mine and not yours"

"Oh yes thats why I have the enganment ring Kate" I said

"You little bitch" she went to slap me when Rosalie punched her in the face. Kate fell to the bathroom ground holding her nose. I stepped over her and bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Kate now you stay from my Jasper got it? Or else you will deal with me personally" I glared at her and backed away with Bella and Rose. I walked back with a smug smile on my face. Rose was please with her self and Bella was probably...panicked. The guys looked worried especially my Jasper. I smiled at him and say beside him again. He put his arms around me and whispered in my ear.

"What happened Ali?"

" nothing really Kate said that I should stay away from you and She almost slapped me then Rosalie punched her in the face. And know she is lying on the bathroom floor." I said simply Emmett spred a huge grin on his face. He kissed rose and high fived me. Jasper still looked worried and I kissed him.

"Its ok Jasper im fine" he nodded and the waitess I presume came back with drinks... I was wondering if anyone noticed Kate. Right on cue Kate walked back out of the bathroom, a mess. She walked out the front door. As she walked out she turned around and glared at me. I smiled at her and she walked away.

We talked quietly and Emmett was doing his lame jokes that he thinks are hilarious. I snuggled into Jasper's chest and the waitress came back to take our orders.

"Hello and what would you people like to eat?"

"Ill get the mushroom ravioli" Bella said.

"Il have the pasta" Edward said

"Ill just have the steak" Emmett said.

"Ill have the french quisine and salad" Rose said

"I will have the pasta to" I said

"Ill have the steak to" Jasper said.

The waitress nodded and disappeared. It seem like hours when the waitress came back with our food. I ate it all down I didn't realize I was that hungry. Emmett was done his in a matter of minutes and the last one was Bella. She always liked to take her time. It was amusing.

Bella finished and the guys payed three ways. We walked back to our car and I sat in the passangers seat. Jasper talked to Edward for a minutes. I was thinking about stuff when Jasper came in. I turned to smile at him when he frowned. He cupped my face and whipped away stuff that was on my face.

I realized I had been crying. I looked at Jasper. He smiled and bent down and kissed me then he whispered in my ear.

"Alice don't let Kate get to you , you know I love you"

"I know Jasper." I smiled up at him and we drove down the road. I held onto Jasper's hand all the way home.

Bella POV

Wow that was freakin scary. Kate is a bimbo. I felt sorry for Alice and Jasper. I sighed and Edward kissed my cheek. I smiled at him. I realized we were home. Edward opened my door and I stepped out. Alice and Jasper pulled up next and same with Rose and Emmett. We waited for everyone to get out of there cars and we all walked into the elevator together.

We walked into the apartment and sat on the couch. Rose and Emmett left to there room and Alice and Jasper sat on the love seat. I snuggled into Edward's chest and he put his arms around me.

Jasper was up wards and Alice was on his lap hiding in his chest. She was shaking a little bit. I thought she was going to be ok when. When a sob escaped her chest. Edward and I looked in her direction. Jasper looked concernd. He picked her up and brought her to the couch were me and Edward were.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her. Edward was the first to speak.

"Alice ...sis whats the matter.?" Alice turned around and she had tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were so sad and so Edward did somethign that I thought no brother would do in there life. He scooched over and took Alice in a nice brotherly hug. She cried harder. Edward just kept telling her that it was going to be ok. I smiled and moved over to sit next to Jasper.

Edward POV

Alice was crying and so Jasper brought her to sit with us. I was the first to speak.

"Alice....sis. Whats the matter?" she turned around and she had tears streaming down her face. I schooched over and embraced Alice in a big brother hug that I was. She cried harder and I told her that everything was going to be alright. She cried into my chest again. I had no idea what to do. She was my little sister.

I looked over at Jasper he looked sad. I handed Alice over to Jasper and I told him that he should take Alice to bed. He nodded and he carried Alice to there room. I sighed and Bella slid over. She hugged me.

Bella POV

"Edward that was very nice of you" I said

"Well she is my little sister I have to do things for her"

"It was very nice of you" he kissed me and I kissed him back. Emmett came back out in his pajammas and said.

"Who was crying Edward?"

"Alice was" Edward said. Emmett smile turned into a frown and knocked on Alice's bedroom door. Alice answered and Emmett embraced her in a nice big brother bear hug that Emmett was famous for. She said somthign and closed the door. I pulled Edward up and we walked back to our room.

I walked into the bathroom and changed into boy shorts and a green tank top. I crawled into bed and Edward went for his turn in the bathroom. I wonder why Alice was so upset. Edward came back and he slumbed under the covers. I quickly fell uncousions wondering about Alice..

Jasper POV

My Alice was so upset. I don't know why. I carried her to bed and Emmett knocked on the door. Alice hugged him and shut the door again.

She walked over to me in the bed and snuggled against my chest.

"Alice why were you crying" she sniffled and said.

"Cause of Kate"

"Aww baby is ok she means nothin only you do" I soothed her. She cried silent tears on my chest and I let them fall. She was going to be ok. I kissed the top of her head and she drifted of to her wonderful dreams.

I layed there and I thought of how much of a bitch Kate was for making my Alice cry. I hated seeing Alice like this. Especially when her brothers get involved. Edward was such a nice big brother. And so was Emmett. I thought about these things and I knew I made the right choice in marrying Alice Cullen.

Sleep got the better of me and I couldnt wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Authors Note: GOOD, BAD UGLY!? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS!**

**R&R!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

** yes yes i know im so sorry for all of those waiting. Well my pc crashed and i didnt have no compter so i couldnt up date for you guys. hopefullly yoy guys are still following. i have a laptop now so i can update all the time. well as you know. in the last chapter Alice creaks down about Kate. So here is the next day. Will Alice Be happy again?**

**Will Jazz have his bubbly girl back. Will Edward and bella help there beloved sister?**

**Read and find out**

**So this chapter is dedicated to CATSPRIVATEBEDROOM ILY!**

**and i hope to talk to ya soon :D**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 22

Is Alice Better?

Alice POV:

I woke up with the sun hitting my face. It was really bright. It was Sunday morning. Jasper still had slowed breathing so I knew he was still asleep. I felt my face and it had dried tears. I groaned at the memory, but quietly not to disturb him. His arms were tight around me I lifted one of them and crept out of bed. I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were all dry from crying. I went to bathroom and put a hot cloth over my face for about a minute. I dried myself off and walked out in the living room. Bella was up cause she was in the kitchen.

"Morning Bella" I said

"Hey Alice" she grinned. "How are ya feeling today?"

"ok I guess"

"Look Alice, That Kate girl is nothing, I know Jazz he wouldn't do anything with.. Her. Ok?" Bella looked so sure.

"Sure Bella" I said to make her happy. My chest felt like it was ripping into two. She sighed and went back to making breakfast. I went to the couch and brought my knees to my chest.

Edward walked out of his room and went straight for breakfast I was guessing. He smiled at me and I did my best smile I could even though I didn't feel like smiling. Jasper came out and sat next to me on the couch, he hugged me and told me the same thing Bella told me. I leaned into him. He kissed me and went for breakfast.

I followed him into the kitchen, and he had a cup of coffee for me. I half smiled and drank slowly. When I thought it was the worst day compared to last night sorta. I remembered I was engaged to the most wonderful person in the world. My Jasper. I turned to look at him he was digging into his eggs I guess he loved Bella's cooking.

"So hows my sister doing?" Edward asked to break the silence.

"Good, I guess" Jasper and Edward shared a glance.

"you know Jasper and I thought we should take you and Bella to the park for a picnic" Edward said.

"that would be fun" Bella and I said in sync.

"good" Jasper said. He took my hand and dragged me to our room. He shut the door.

"Alice get dressed ok?"

I nodded and head for the closet. Jasper came behind me and turned me around.

"you owe me my morning kiss" He said with a smile on his face. I looked up at him and stretched on my tippy toes. He lifted my waist about 1 inch off the ground and gave me the most amazing kiss ever which left me breathless. He chuckled when he pulled away and saw me pout.

Bella POV:

Alice seemed glum today. Poor Alice, and Jasper. He must feel so sad and same with her. Edward and me had progressed greatly over the months that have passed. Alice, Jazz , Edward and I were all going to a picnic in the park. I wonder what the park was like here. It was such a beautiful place. Emmett and Rose were still asleep. Edward was sitting here watching me think. Wait he was watching me….

I snapped out of it and he laughed at me. I blushed a tomato red.

"Bella what are you thinking about?"

"Just Alice and stuff" He read my expression.

"She will be ok. Trust me" He showed me that famous crooked grin that melted my heart. I automatically looked down at my left hand and saw my ring. Which meant I was getting married to my best friend. Edward was a lot of things. My boyfriend, Best friend and now Fiancé. He lead me over to the couch while we waited for Alice and Jasper to come out.

Edward POV

Bella was so beautiful she was my best friend to begin with then my girlfriend now I'm getting married to her. This is the best thing ever. We were all going on a picnic together and hopefully make my sister happy. She seemed so down. I lead Bella over to the couch and sat her on my lap while we waited for Jazz and Ali. I hope Jasper cheers Alice up today. I missed my bubbly sister instead of this mime she replaced herself with. This "Kate" cause a lot of problems for her. Maybe I might have to go and talk to her. Better take Jasper and Emmett with me.

As I was planning a plan for my perfect evil self Alice stepped out of her bedroom and so did Jasper.

Jasper POV:

Alice pouted when I pulled away. I kissed her pout away. She chose some clothes from her closet and went into the bathroom. I chose some shirt that was the first thing I saw and dark washed jeans. I put on my shoes and wait for Alice to come out of the bathroom so I could go in there. She came out in short shorts and leggings underneath. With a purple Hollister shirt. I'm sure my jaw dropped cause she laughed her bell like laugh. I shut it immediately.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth again. Combed my honey blonde hair and walked back out. I took Alice's hand and walked out of our room. Bella and Edward were on the couch. Edward had the basket and I had the blanket. Still holding Alice's hand I put my shoes on when she said.

"Wait we have to write Emmett and Rose a note" she ran to grab a pen and a piece of paper and quickly wrote. She rushed back over to me and took my hand. We opened up the door and locked it.

Bella POV:

We all got in Edward's Volvo. I sat in the front while Edward drove. Alice and Jasper sat in the back. Jasper had his arm slung around Alice and she was leaned into him. I saw Jasper look at me like "what are you looking at" I laughed and he laughed to. Edward gave me a questioning look. I shook it off. I took Edwards hand and we kept on driving to the park.

"Umm Edward are you sure you know were your going?" I asked

"Bella you seem to forget we have Jasper here" He said

"ya Bella I live here remember.. Jeez forget already you must be getting old" he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes and kept them straight forward. Jasper told him to make a right and there was a sign that said.

"London Park"

Even though it wasn't London there was a park called it. I sighed and Edward parked the car. I hopped out and Alice had the blanket. Jasper came around the other side and took her hand. Edward had the picnic basket in his hand and he looked kind of funny carring it. I burst out laughing and he raised an eyebrow.

"Im.. Sorry" I said

"what's so funny?" He asked confused

"You just look hilarious caring a picnic basket" I said through giggles. He rolled his eyes and lead us to a spot in front of a lake which was private. I smiled with delight. I took a glance back and Alice was smiling not a forced smiled but a real smile. I nudged Edward who looked at me I motioned for him to look behind me. He did and I saw a smile form on his lips.

"Alice is smiling" He said

"I know"

"Hey Alice just set the blanket right here" Edward said.

"ok"

Alice laid down the blanket and we sat down. Alice sat crossed legged and Jasper sat next to her and slung his arm over her again. I sat on my knees and Edward held my hand. He let go for a second and got the food out.

Edward took out peanut butter and jam sandwiches. Alice burst out laughing and we all looked at her.

"Alice why are you laughing?" Edward asked cocking his head to the side.

"Cause the food you brought!"

"what's wrong with the food?"

"PB&J is all you know how to make its funny" Alice said smiling

"Hey Edward at least she isn't crying. You make your sister laugh" I said. He shot a glance and me and smiled as well.

"your right Alice its all I know how to make" He laughed at himself. I kissed his cheek. Alice grimaced at me.

"what?"

"Do you have to do that here?" She asked teasingly.

"well then don't kiss my cousin in front of me" I said

"I don't" she said honestly.

"Oh" damn.

Alice POV:

Edward brought PB&J I thought that was the most hilarious thing in the world. Jasper gave me the weirdest look ever. But he smiled. I guess happy that I was happy. I took a sandwich that Edward was going to take a bite out of and took it for myself. He looked at me and then his empty hand. He glared then smiled and took another one. But he said.

"what was that for?"

"I don't know just felt like doing that"

"Oh, but why my sandwich?"

"yours look good," I did my most innocent smile I had. He sighed and I knew I was off the hook. Jasper still had his arm slung around me. I leaned into him. He took his own sandwich and ate it. Bella got a bottle of sparkling "apple juice" and Gave me and Jazz a glass. I drank mine slowly and it was really good. I just gotta remember not to drink as much cause I remembered what happened last time I drank to much. I shuddered at the thought.

We were all done our lunch. It was pretty good since Edward made it.

"Alice do you want to go for a walk?" Jasper asked me

"ya sure" I smiled brightly.

I looked at Edward and Bella to see if I was ditching them. Edward encouraged me to go and so did Bella. Oh I see they wanted to be by themselves. Who know what they would do. I scrunched up my nose and Jasper took my hand and helped me up.

We walked down to the lake and he held my hand. We talked a lot about random stuff and things that weren't important. Then I asked a question I knew I might regret asking.

"Jasper?"

"yes Alice?"

"Do.. You like Kate?…" I bit my tongue for the answer.

He sighed.

"Alice.. I love you and only you." He walked in front of me and made me look at him. He held my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"I do not love Kate, Why do you think I'm marrying you and what about when I went to college you are always on my mind. Please, believe me." He pleaded with his blue eyes. I sighed and said.

"I'm acting like a fool aren't I?"

"You're my fool though" I smiled at him and kissed him with everything I had. As usual though someone had to ruin the moment. Someone yelled.

"HEY LIL SIS STOP PLAYING TOUNSEL HOCKEY WITH JASPER!"

I turned bright red, but not cause I was embarrassed but cause I was mad at him. I cursed under my breath and took Jasper's hand and dragged him to my brother. Edward was pissing him self laughing. I walked over to him and hit him in the arm.

"Oww what was that for?"

"One for ruining the moment and two for being an idiot." I rolled my eyes and he did the same.

Bella was hiding a laugh and it was bothering me.

"Bella just let it jeez" she looked at me and started laughing. I sighed,

"I'm sorry Alice you just looked so darn funny your face was bright red" She managed to say. I looked at Jasper and he was just smiling. Bella finally calmed down.

"Come on lets go back to the picnic blanket" My so called brother said.

"Ok" We all said.

Jasper POV: Edward had said that and Alice was angry at him. I thought she was kinda cute when she is angry. Don't get me wrong I hate it when she is angry but her tiny frame gets all red and she can become quite evil. Edward likes to call her an evil little pixie. I think Alice was a lot better. Nobody was going to bring up Kate. I wonder what would happen tomorrow at school.

We got back to the picnic and Alice sat crossed legged again. I slung my arm over her. Alice was smiling and laughing and I was happy now. Not depressed. We packed up and got in Edward's car. Edward started the car and all I can do was keep my eyes on my angel, my Alice. Bella and Alice were in an argument over shopping I picked out a few words.

"YOUR INSANE ALICE!" Bella said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Say what you want about me, we can do this the hard way or the easy way but either wa-" she was cut off by Edward saying.

'Now sis if Bella doesn't want to go she doesn't have to"

"So there!" Bella said sticking her tongue at Alice.

"Humph" she glared at Edward and said some mumbling that sounded like stupid brother.

"awe come on baby sis, don't be like that" He flashed his smile and Alice just gave daggers.

Bella POV:

I had won my argument against Alice about going shopping and I was happy. Even though it was Edward who told Alice to stop. I love Alice but I hate shopping. She should know that by now. I took a glance in the mirror and she had her lips pushed out in a pout and her arms across her chest.

Jasper leaned his head on her head. Edward was biting his lip trying to hide a laugh. He glanced in the mirror and looked at Alice. In her full on pout mode slash guilt trip. Edward sighed and said.

"Alice stop staring at me its like your burning my sole" I said non humorously.

"fine" Alice was still sad.

"really Bella I don't see the wrong in going shopping?"

"Alice its not that I hate shopping its that I hate your kind of shopping. You make me try on everything. Cant we just go to the mall and look at books" I asked pleading with my eyes.

"Fine have your way" she sighed and I was accomplished with myself.

Before I even knew it we were home and Edward helped me out of the car. He opened up Alice's door and she stepped out. Edward crushed her into a hug and she sighed. Alice can hold grudges but not at Edward.

Same with Edward he could never be mad at his favourite sister. We walked up the stairs to the our suite. Rose and Emmett were on the couch cuddled up in a blanket. They were watching some kind of movie. Rosalie looked up smiling.

"well well look who decided to show up" she said with a grin plastered on her face.

"Rose we went for a picnic in the park with Edward and Jasper and Alice to make her happy" I told her truthfully.

"ya and Alice had tonsil hockey with Jazz" Edward said coming in behind me. He used a jokingly disgusting sound to his voice. Emmett's face was priceless.

"Hey lil sis is that true?"

I took a glance a Alice and she rolled her eyes and nodded her head.

"Edward exaggerates a lot though"

"Ok squirt whatever you say"

"Eww gross Jasper I don't need to know what my brother does with my best friend." Rose said

"Aww come on Rose you go on about my best friend and you do other things with him which I can hear" Jazz countered.

Rose went pale and shut her mouth.

"Well played Bro" he smiled at her and dragged Alice to the love seat.

"You know Jasper instead of calling that seat the love seat we should call it the Jazz & Ali seat, cause you're the only two who sit there" Alice smiled and Jasper rolled his eyes. He sat Alice on his lap and she nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck and he wrapped his arms around her.

Edward and me walked over to the couch were Rose and Emmett were and sat beside them. We all put on the movie again cause it seemed interesting.

Edward POV:

I knew Alice wouldn't be mad at me. She is so funny when she is mad. My little sister is so happy now. Jasper helped her a lot. I love my sister and my love. Bella was drifting in and out of sleep and I was stroking her hair. Rose had already fallen asleep. Emmett was watching the movie intensely.

My two favourite people in my life were Alice and Bella. I was never going to get another sister. Sure Emmett was my brother but nothing is like the bond between a brother and a sister. Alice was asleep in Jasper's chest and Jazz had his head on her head. Careful not to disturb my Bella I quietly draped a blanket over them.

I took a quick glance at the clock. It was already 10:30 PM. Wow. Time flies really fast. Tomorrow was another day and I couldn't wait to go to school. I had a feeling everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**SO PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE IT WHEN YOU GUYS REVIEW!**

**so what do you want to happen in the next chapter?**

**A)Edward , Jasper and Emmett to talk to Kate**

**B)Alice to start planning the weddings**

**C)them to party.**

**D) Alice to go up to Kate by herself**

**Tell me what you think :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**so here is the next chapter!! something happens inside Alice that surprises everyone.. ok so the majorty of you **

**wanted the young lads to talk to kate.. i put a twist on it hope ya like it!**

**Here for you CatsPrivateBedroom is my next chapter.. for being my friend! =)**

* * *

Chapter 23

Kate…Your Done.

Edward POV:

It was unusual. We all slept out in the living room. Bella's head was on in my lap with a blanket. Rose was sleeping against Emmett and he had his arms securely around her. The last person I went to look at was, my sister. I slowly turned my head and Alice had her head in the crook of Jaspers neck. His head was on hers with his arms securely around her.

Despite my content state, I realized we needed to get ready for school. I lightly shook Bella awake.

"Bella" I whispered she blinked her eyes a couple of times and looked at me. A small smile formed on her lips.

"Bella, we need to get ready for school" her smile faded and she kicked Emmett in the side to wake him up.

"oww!"

"shhh!" I said. Rosalie woke up and glared at Emmett.

"so who's left to wake up?" Bella asked. I turned my head and looked at Jasper and Alice. Bella's smile frowned again.

"Oh, Edward you cant they look so peaceful" She told me.

"I know, but we have school." Bella sat up and went to the kitchen. She did some much for us.

I got up and shook Alice awake. She groaned and said

"go away, I want to sleep" I felt so bad.

"Baby sis we have school"

"I want to sleep" I chuckled and so did Jazz. This was just like elementary school.

"well to late" I scooped her up and spun her around till she was dizzy.

"PUT ME DOWN EDWARD!" She said through giggles. I put her down, and she was taking a couple of deep breaths. I hugged her and she swatted at me. I ran to the kitchen to were my love was making breakfast.

"Hey good lookin what's cookin?" I've always wanted to say that.

She smirked and I noticed pancakes. My eyes lit up with joy. I loved pancakes.

"What were you doing to Alice?" Bella asked

"I scooped her up and spun her around" I said like it was the most obvious thing. I smiled at her, and she called.

"Breakfast!"

Alice POV:

Edward had set me down and I was dizzy. I scowled at him for waking me up. I was perfectly comfortable sleeping like that in Jazz's arms. I sighed and started walking to the kitchen. I sat at a chair and Edward was holding back laughter by smiling big. I glared and he burst out laughing, that did it. I took a piece of pancake and threw it at him.

It landed in his hair and that set him off. He picked up a piece of pancake and threw it at me. I started laughing. Bella was glaring at me.

"Sorry Bella" I said smiling sheepishly.

"sorry love" Edward said. Her face softened and gave us new pancakes.

"Now don't throw these" she turned around and I stuck my tongue out at Edward. He smiled and shook his head. Jasper walked in with some jeans and a shirt on. His hair was brushed and he sat down next to me and took a piece of pancake out of my hair and looked at me.

I pointed at Edward and Edward glared.

"Alice through a piece at me first" Jasper chuckled and took his own pancake. I finished chewing and, drank my milk, I walked into my room and looked at my closet. I chose my black skinny jeans and my baby pink t-shirt with my red cardigan. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my hair. My hair was it's usual pixie self in every direction and my bangs were swept to one side covering my right eye.

I brushed my teeth and walked back out. I picked up my backpack and stuffed it with my laptop, and sewing kit. I grabbed my sketch book as well. I sat back down on my bed and picked up my camera and started flipping through the pictures. There were ones of my mom and dad. Edward being a idiot, and Bella, Rose and Emmett and Jasper. Very few of me.

The door opened and in walked Jasper. I smiled at him and he walked over and sat beside me, he peeked over my shoulder and looked at the picture of us.

"That's a good one of us" he said

"yes it is" I said agreeing.

I stood up. If I didn't get to school I was going to be late. Jasper stood up as well. He opened his arms and I stepped into them. He gave me a huge hug. I sighed into his chest. I looked up and he bent his face down and gave me a kiss. He pulled away and took my hand. I pouted and he chuckle. We all walked down to our cars and Jasper drove my car with me to the school. Edward parked right beside us. I stepped out of the car and Jasper put his arm around me. I looked to see a bunch of girls standing. One turned around to meet my gaze. It was Kate.

I froze. She sent daggers my way, Edward and Jasper looked at me weird.

"Alice what is it?" Edward asked.

"N..Nothing" Jasper pulled me tighter and walked me to class.

Edward POV:

Alice froze. I turned my head to follow her gaze. There stood Kate. The one who hurt my sister.

"Alice what is it?" I asked

"N..Nothing" She said. I knew she was lying. Jasper pulled her tighter and started walking her to class. He turned his head slightly and nodded towards Kate. I understood completely. Emmett, I and Jasper were going to go and talk to her. Bella was holding my hand, apparently I was tense cause she squeezed my hand tighter.

"Edward are you ok?" I kept walking her to class.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Are you ok?"

I paused for a moment. "No not really" I said.

"Is it about Alice?"

I sighed. "Yes"' I looked down at my feet as we walked..

"Its going to be ok, Jasper will protect her. She also has you and Emmett."

"I know, and I know what I'm going to do about it" Bella looked up at me worried.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing" I smiled down at her. We had reached her class I gave her a kiss and headed off to my class.

Alice POV:

Kate's glare was in my head, for Jasper's sake I wasn't going to try and let it bother me. Her look though, it was so terrifying. If looks could literally kill. We ended up in my class, and Jasper smiled at me he gave me a kiss. He hugged me tight and whispered in my ear.

"Don't let Kate bother you.. Please for me?"

"I wont" I said. He smiled and walked off.

I walked into class and sat at my desk, I didn't know what we were doing today. The teacher hadn't walked in and I was the only one in the classroom. Chris walked in and I kept my head down.

"Alice" I didn't answer. He sighed.

"Alice"

"What Chris" I spat. I looked up to see him staring at his hands.

"I.."

"Well spit it out!"

"I wanted to say I was sorry." I was shocked. I was in complete shock. His words took me by surprise. I stared at him wide eyed.

"uhh" was all I could say.

"I understand, if you never want to talk to me, my actions were horrible, and I should of stopped when I found out when you had a boyfriend"

"Fiancé" I corrected him.

"Your getting married?"

"Yes, to my Jasper"

"ok.. Well again im sorry." he walked away.

I didn't know what to say, I just sat there. My phone vibrated and I looked at the text it was from Jasper.

Jasper: Hey Ali, just wanted to make sure your letting this Kate thing go… and remember she means nothing to me.. I love you Alice *heart* and I always will

The text made my heart flutter. Jasper truly loves me. My heart was telling me to listen to Jasper and to let it go. My head was telling me to talk to Kate and tell her to flip off. (I wasn't one for using the actual word)

I sent Jasper a text back.

Alice: Jasper, I am going to try and let this go.. I don't like Kate.. She scares me. I love you to Jasper, do I tell you that enough? I love you Jasper see you after class. *heart*

I sent the text and the teacher walked in, she was telling us we have another project. Except this time we had to make something for ourselves. I smiled and my brain started scanning for something I could see my self wearing.

The teacher said we could start working on it, so I took out my laptop to do my virtual thing. I forgot it automatically signs me in to msn and so people were online. I scrolled down the list. Only some people from high school and Jasper. What was he doing online. I clicked on his name.

Alice: Jasper?

_Jasper: Alice what are you doing on?_

Alice: I was just going to ask you the same thing

_Jasper: Im done my work, so I get "free time"_

Alice: oh. I forgot mine automatically signs me in.. and I found your name… I have designer block.

_Jasper: im sure you will think of something. Thank you Alice_

Alice: for what?

_Jasper: For letting this Kate thing go for me…._

Alice: your welcome Jazz, I love you Jasper

_Jasper: and no you never tell me that enough never enough. When your class ends im going to take you out for lunch:D_

Alice: YAY! Thanks Jasper

_Jasper: no problem, I just need to do something first so.. Wait by the car. Ill be about 20 minutes._

Alice: oh.. Ok. What are ya doing.?

_Jasper: nothing important just need to talk to someone don't worry about it ok _

Alice:ok… OH YAY MY CLASS ENDED ILL MEET YA BY THE CAR! Bye Jazz love ya 3

_Jasper: ok love you to Alice._

Jasper POV:

I was going to go and talk to Kate. I texted Edward and Emmett to meet me by the fountain were Kate usually hangs out after school. They texted back yes. This was going to end once and for all and I didn't care who watched. As long as she stopped bugging my Alice.

I walked out of my class, and Edward was waiting for me.

"Hello Edward."

"Jasper"

"You know the plan right?"

"Yup"

"Were is Emmett?" I asked

"He is waiting by the fountain"

"Ok" we walked in silence and we saw Kate and her friends walking to the fountain. Emmett was standing there with Rosalie. Edward and I ran to Emmett.

"Sis can you please wait by Emmett's car" I gave her a pleading look. She nodded and went off. I stood in the middle between Edward and Emmett. Kate saw me and walked more swiftly over to me.

"Oh Jazzy! I knew you would come back" He voice was like nails on chalk board nothing compared to Alice's beautiful like Bell voice.

"Kate, I don't like you so stay away from me if you ever, so much as verbal abuse Alice or lay a finger on her head you will be dealing with me and her brothers. Plus my sister"

"Don't ever abuse my sister in any way" Emmett said.

"Kat-" Edward was cut short by Alice calling my name. I glanced over and there Alice stood. She walked over here. Edward grabbed his sister's hand and kept her close by his side.

"Well, Well look who we have here" Kate sneered. Her wanna-be's laughed.

Alice did something I thought she never would. She stood right in front of Kate. Kate was my height and Alice was going to tell her off.

"Look here Kate, I don't care who you are or what you do! You are going to leave my alone! You are going to stay far away from Jasper! He is mine not yours mine! If he liked you he would of dumped me!" I shuddered at the thought of dumping Alice. She continued.

"if I ever catch you flirting with Jasper or even talking to Jasper I will personally come and kick your ass!" Alice was seething with rage. I took a glance at Edward and he was speechless Emmett was amused. Bella walked over here with Rose to see the commotion. I heard Edward whispering to Bella what was going on. Rose was amused like Emmett.

"And how are you going to kick my ass?" Kate asked.

"easy I have my ways and I have back up." Alice turned around before slapping Kate hard in the face. Kate fell to the ground and Alice said.

"Now are you ever going to touch _my_ Jasper again are you?" Kate looked shocked and terrified she shook her head and Alice turned to her normal self. Kate took off with her wannabe's. She had a huge red mark on the side of her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

Alice POV:

I never felt so much power. I slapped Kate in the face so hard my hand was stinging. I turned around and Emmett broke the silence.

"Man sis you showed that hoe!" I smiled beaming actually. Edward was speechless and his jaw hung open. He shook his head to get a sense of what I was doing. A huge grin spread across his face. Jasper was the most happy his grin stretched from one ear to the other. I think I had adrenaline pumping through me. I ran into Jasper's arms. I let go of Jasper for a second to give Edward a hug. Bella joined me. Emmett came over and lifted me off the ground. Rosalie looked approved.

She hugged me. I felt good. I had stood up for myself.

"well I think I owe you lunch Ma'm Jasper said. Edward rolled his eyes and Emmett laughed.

"You guys go and enjoy your lunch. Bella and I are going to go home and curl up on the couch" Edward said. Bella smiled at me.

"Well Rose and I are going to uh.. A hotel wont be home tonight." Emmett winked at me.

"eww gross! Emmett keep your mouth shut!" I scrunched up my face and Emmett and Rose left. Bella to Edward's hand and got in the Volvo. Jasper slung his arm around me and walked to my Porsche. We arrived at the restaurant and it was so beautiful. I smiled. I stepped out of the car. Jasper came over and took my hand. I saw him walk in front of me.. It was only then I felt I realized I was crying.

"Alice why are you crying?"

"There not tears of sadness, tears of proudness" I said. He hugged me so tightly it felt so good. I just let the tears fall. He kept whispering how proud he was of me and that it was over. I stopped after five minutes.

"Im ready" he nodded and took my hand. We walked into the restaurant.

Bella POV:

Alice was so.. Strong today. I didn't know she had that kind of strength. Edward and I were home now. Lounging on the couch. I could feel my eyebrows furrowing. How… could Alice do that. Edward must of known what I was thinking.. Cause he said.

"Oh its believable.. When we were little and I stole her Barbie doll to rib apart she gave me a black eye." I burst out laughing.

"Its not funny and it was right before picture day to for grade 1 and so in my picture I had a black eye" Ok note to self never steal Alice's things. Alice and Jasper were still on there date I guess you can call it. I curled up to Edward and he put his arms around me with a blanket. He started humming and I could feel it in his chest. I think I fell asleep for a nap.

* * *

**Hey hope you love the chapter!!! so please R&R!**

**it makes my day! so click that button and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**ok so here is chapter 24 :D this is for CatsPrivateBedroom thanks for your help :)**

**please go check out her stories .. for me please there really good!**

**anyways.. this chapter is pretty cool i think.. its christmas time so 1 month later so your not confused :D**

* * *

Chapter 24

"Deck the Halls"

! Month later

Bella POV:

Well after the whole Kate incident, Christmas was finally here. It was mine and Edward's first Christmas together. It was so exciting. It would also be my first Christmas away from my dad and Esme and Carlisle. Maybe I should invite them up surprise Edward, Emmett and Alice. I had a huge grin on my face. I was the only one home.

I refused to go Christmas shopping with anyone because I knew that Alice would peek at what she was getting. So I was home alone, I had time to do this. I walked over to the phone and called home.

"Hello?" I familiar voice said.

"Hey Ch-Dad" I said.

"Bells! Its so good to hear from you, how have ya been?"

"good dad… I was wondering if you wanted to come up for Christmas?" there was a slight pause.

"ya Bella, that would be great, ill be there Christmas eve"

"Ok dad, thanks"

"How are your classes?" I decided not tell him about Eric.

"great, music and English are awesome." I said.

"that's great, well I gotta go, I was about to leave for the station"

"ok love you dad"

"Love you too Bells" he hung up on his end. I was over joyed. I called Esme and Carlisle.

The phone rang, and someone finally answered.

"Hello?" it was Esme.

"hey Esme"

"BELLA!" she exclaimed.

"could you get Carlisle on the other end?" "Sure" she yelled for Carlisle and he picked up the other end.

"Hello Bella" "hey Carlisle, look I was wondering, if you guys wanted to come up for Christmas. I know that Emmett and Edward and especially Alice are missing you, and it is one of my Christmas presents to them.."

"that would be great Bella" Esme said.

"yes it would, when would you want us there?"

"well, Christmas eve would be great, but you can come anytime."

"no Christmas eve is great"

"that's awesome, Charlie is coming too" I said.

"that's great"

"oh I gotta go, I hear them coming"

"bye"

"bye" I quickly hung up and raced back to the kitchen to.. Uh, wash the dishes.

"HUNNY IM HOME!" Emmett called.

I rolled my eyes and in walked Emmett. With tons of bags.

"why so many bags emmett?"

"Alice, made me get Christmas presents for everyone"

"whats wrong with that?" I asked

"nothing."

Edward POV:

Alice, Jasper, Emmett Rose and I were all out Christmas shopping Bella refused to come with us. Which was fine with me because I didn't want her seeing her gift. Alice is the worst to shop with for Christmas. She is always trying to peek at what she gets.

Its like a little kid. Emmett was like a little kid, telling everyone what he really wanted. I just shook my head at my siblings. We all went out separate ways, like by our selves, ok first on my list was Bella. I went over to the jewellers.

I was looking at all the jewellery. I saw this pendant. It had a heart on it and diamonds in crested around it. It was perfect my Bella. I got one of the sale's people to get it for me. They wrapped it and gave me a bag. So my love was done who was next I thought, Alice. Oh great. She was so hard to shop for but easy at the same time.

I was window shopping and an idea hit me. I could get her a gift card to her favourite store and a pair of shoes. I think, Abercrombie and Finch, is her favourite store. I walked across the mall and asked for a gift card.

"Yes sir and how much would you like to put on it." I thought of this for a moment. Everything here was expensive.

"300$ please" she looked at me and smiled.

"Ok and here you go would you like a bag for it?"

"yes" I handed her the money and grabbed the card. I walked to a shoe store and looked at the shoes. Now what would be Alice. I looked at a pair of sparkly, black stiletto heels that Alice was always looking at. I grabbed them off the shelf and Alice was a size.. Five. I walked over and bought them and got a bag. So my favourite sister was done Jasper was next. He loved history books. I walked to the book store and got him two history books that would capture his attention.

So Jasper was done. Rosalie was next, she would love a diamond bracelet. I walked back to the jewellery store and looked at the bracelets. I fond one that Rosalie would love, it had her name on it with diamonds.

All I had left was Emmett, now he was difficult. I decided just to get him a game for his wii for Christmas, I went to future shop and grabbed some fighting wii game for him. I had all my Christmas presents now it was time to wait at the front entrance for my family. Rosalie was already there.

"Hey Rose" is said while coming out.

"Hey Ed" she had some bags around her.

"what do you have there?" I asked teasingly

"Stuff and you cant know till Christmas" she said smugly.

"not even the others"

"Nope" she said popping the p. Emmett came out with some bags and it was funny to see him carring them. I tried to compose my face. I burst out laughing. Emmett just glared. Jasper came walking out caring some bags. Now we all had to wait for Alice.

Alice POV:

We all went our seperate ways and I so wanted to know what I was getting. I had gotten Edward some classical music CD's and Emmett a new game system (x box360). Rose I got some perfume that I caught her looking at. Jasper now, I know he likes books but he always gets them, I had to think of something awesome to get him. But I didn't know what! Ugh why is this so difficult! I started to feel like nothing, would be good enough to get him. I sighed out of frustration. When it hit me, Jasper wanted a new cell phone. I would be the one to get it for him. I walked to the cell phone stand and look at what one I should get him. I saw the phone he was looking at before. I asked the person to get it for me and I payed. Now was Bella, my best friend. I walked over to the book store I picked up the book Romeo and Julliet the original copy, I know Bella's needed replacing. I also got her a gift card to the book store.

I walked back out to find everyone waiting for me. I just smiled and walked back to my car. Jasper drove with me and Edward. Rose and Em went in his jeep. We went in the elavator with all of our belongings. Emmett burst through the door.

"HONEY IM HOME!" he said with a whack from Rose. I giggled. He walked to go and talk to Bella. I went to my room and stashed their presents in a secret hiding place. I walked back out and Jasper was sitting on "our" couch as Bella put it. I walked over and sat beside him. He smiled and I mimicked his. Christmas eve was tomorrow and Christmas was in two days. I couldn't wait. I really missed my mom. It would be my first Christmas away from home.

Jasper sensed my sadness. He kissed my cheek and tried to make me happy. I smiled at him and cuddled up to him.

Bella POV:

I was making dinner when Edward walked through the kitchen. I pretended to no notice hi come in. His arms wrapped around me. I turned around and he went to kiss my cheek but I blocked it with my lips. I kissed him and it started out gentle when he pushed my up against the wall and deepened it. I pulled away to breath. I think that is my favourite kiss.

Im sure my face was tomato red and he just chuckled. He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"So What's in the bag's Edward?"

"Christmas presents" he said smirking

"can I see?"

"no, you might peek at yours?"

"no I wont!"

"Fine" Edward showed me Alice's shoes and her girft card. I gasped I could never were the shoes. He showed me Rosalie's bracelet. It was just right for her. Emmett's game and I rolled my eyes. Jasper's books. The box left in the bag must be for me. I went to grab it. He grabbed my wrists.

"Not till Christmas"

I sighed, I just had to wait. I guess it was my turn to go and do Christmas shopping.

"I have to go Christmas shopping Edward" I said. He sighed. I kissed his, lips and grabbed my wallet. I took his Volvo and drove off to the mall. My mind wandered on what to get him. What to get my Edward. I decided to get him a keyboard. He couldn't bring his piano. It bothered me I loved hearing him play it.

My mind wondered to when we were little and he would try to teach me how to play. After about an hour I quit. It was to hard. So I just stuck with guitar. I parked the car and locked. The mall was huge.

I asked some store person were the music store was. I walked about 5 shops down and there it was. I walked in and started looking at the keyboards. A sale associate came over.

"May I help you any questions?"

"uhh.. Yes im looking for a keyboard"

"Sure no problem" she lead me over to a varity of them. There were different colour ones and all sorts.

"I just want a normal keyboard, in black"

"ok" she took on off the shelf and took it to the back room and came out with one for me" I took it gratefully and paid full charge. I still had lots of my mom and grandma's inheritance.

So my Edward was done. Next was Alice. I think I wanted to get her a necklace for or friendship something that had her name on it. I walked over to the jewellers. I found the perfect one. It had two hearts and one heart had diamonds. I got it and I knew Alice would love it. Emmett was easy. I got him a gift card for West 49. For Rose I got a pair of snake skin heels. Which I new she would love. Now for Jasper he was always the hardest to shop for. I pounded in my mind and couldn't decide. I went to the video store and got him a whole bunch history and war movies. Hope he likes them. I was almost done my Christmas shopping. I had to get something for Charlie. I got him new fishing gear.

For Esme and Carlisle, I got Esme some cooking instrunments which I new she wanted. Carlisle I got him, some medical history books. I was done and headed for home.

I got home and I was pleased with what I got. Alice and Jasper were deep in conversation, Rose and Emmett, were in there room doing who knows what. I walked into my room and stuffed the presents in my closet. I put a lock on it. So know one would peek. I walked back out to the kitchen and put the dinner in the oven and waited for the timer to go off. I heard the shower running and I was guessing that Edward was in there.

The timer went off and I got some plates. I served the dinner and walked over to were Jasper and Alice sat.

"Dinner" I said. Alice jumped right up with Jasper at her heels. I walked over to, Rose and Emmett's door.

"Dinner!" I yelled. Before I could blink Emmett burst through the door. With Rose walking and rolling her eyes. I didn't hear the shower anymore so I walked back to the kitchen to find Edward already sitting in his chair. We ate in silence with Everyone telling each other how there day went and how hard it was to shop. Alice was literally bouncing in her seat, cause tomorrow was Christmas eve.

By the time I had finished the dishes and put everything away. It was about 8:00. I watched some TV with Edward and I slowly sat up and towed him with me to our room.

"im going to bed"

"night Bella night Edward" they called or just Alice and Jasper. Rose and Emmett were already in there room. I changed into my PJ's which were, flannel and had black and grey. Edward was were his flannel pjs with his shirt off. We climbed into bed. My hand went up and down his chest. He started to chuckle.

"does that tickle?" I asked

"A little" I laughed to.

I propped myself on his elbow and kissed his lips, he flipped us so he was on top of me kissing me. He pulled away to breath and kissed down my jaw line. I pulled his lips back to mine. He lied back down and I snuggled closer to him. Waiting for tomorrow.

I woke up, and it was Christmas eve. I jumped out of bed and ran to look at the time. Holy crap it was 11:30. Alice and Jasper were snuggled on the couch watching TV. She smiled at me.

"hey sleepy head"

"hey Alice hey Jasper"

"Hello" Jasper said. Esme and Carlisle were due to be here at noon. I quickly showered and got dressed. Edward was in the kitchen with breakfast for me. He turned around and saw me.

"Morning glory" I smiled. He handed me some eggs. I scarffed them down and he gave me this really weird look.

"Im hungry" I said.

He started laughing and shaking his head. The hand, on the clock said it was 11:40AM. Time would not move faster. Edward took my plate, and washed it. He grabbed my hand and took us to the couch. We started watching TV when a knock came at the door. Alice went to go get it. I jumped up way to quickly.

I peeked through the peep hole and there stood, Carlisle, Esme and my dad.

"ROSE EMMETT! GET OUT HERE!" I yelled. They opened up there door and I pointed to the couch. Alice was looking at me with confused eyes, Jasper the same, Edward was worried and Emmett and Rose didn't have an expression.

"Guys happy early Christmas present" I said. I opened up the door and Alice screamed and ran over to her mom and dad. Edward and Emmett did the same. Jasper and Rose and I hugged my dad we all shared hugs and stuff. I brought in there luggage with Emmett's help.

"Oh my gosh! I cant believe you're here!" Alice said.

"Well Bella called us up and told us this is one of her Christmas presents to you guys." Alice beamed at me and Edward kissed the top of my head. Emmett hugged me.

"thank Bella!" they said. I smiled.

"now lets see these rings!" Esme exclaimed. She looked at Alice first. She showed Esme and she gasped. She hugged Jasper. I showed her mine and she hugged her boy Edward. Rose stood up and showed hers. She hugged them both.

"Im so happy for you guys!" I looked behind Carlisle to see my dad standing there awkwardly. He had tears in his eyes. I jumped up from the couch and hugged him tightly.

"I cant believe your engaged Bells" he whispered

"I know neither can I"

"Im happy for you" I smiled at the thought

* * *

**A/N: ok so the necklace for Bella from Edward and the necklace for Alice can be viewed on my profile :D**

**so please R&R pretty please :)**


End file.
